


Touch, Seperate.

by GabbyWritesStuff



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Cute Sehun, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Smoking, Smut, baekhyun central, college student sehun, hot baekhyun, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: At Twenty Four, Baekhyun was sure he had seeen what life had to offer. Sex, smoking, money, existing. Nothing much really mattered except those four things, till coincidence had drawn him to Sehun, or maybe the fate of a rusty car picking him up from a curb.Or,Rent boy Baekhyun meets Virgin College boy Sehun who changes his world.





	1. Kissing with the taste of smoke on my lips.

It was when Baekhyun was nineteen he quit his low-paid part time job at some shitty coffee shop and became a full time escort, or rent boy, or prostitute, whatever you wanted to call it. They all meant that same to Baekhyun, money for sex because sex with a stranger was easy, it wasn't as intimate and it was emotionless. 

At twenty Baekhyun found himself realising that he felt more alone when he's someone else. Things like sex became meaningless after he had done it for the hundredth time, love being a word that he could only scoff at. Maybe after the year or so of having sex once or twice a day ruined the effect of it all, the feeling that someone needed him to feel good when in fact he was just another lowlife who chose prostitution for a living. But hey, it paid. At least Baekhyun didn't have to fake a smile like he did at the front of a checkout, or study until he felt like he could die. 

Three quarters through the next year, Baekhyun realised he turned twenty one a few months back. Things like dates or whatever became less important to him, age was just a number after all. His apartment spent more time empty then it did with anyone inside of it, When Baekhyun did arrive home and turned on the stiff light switch, he could feel dust on his fingers. 

Baekhyun didn't mind though, the apartment held no memories anyway. It was only a place for him to keep clothes, to cook and sleep if he needed to. A storage unit. The only thing slightly personal about the apartment was the customised hole in the wall, one night Baekhyun being so furious about not getting paid enough and getting drunk, punching the wall so hard, it broke. The hole remained broken though, no need to fix something if Baekhyun never really saw it, he thought.

Twenty two was when Baekhyun started smoking, at first it was a quick try merely because a customer offered him one and well, customer knows best, right? One try turned into at least half a pack a day, sometimes the whole thing and a few extra if Baekhyun was feeling low. At this point Baekhyun felt like he was just existing, his day becoming predictable and repetitive as days past.

He would find a client, do as they tell him to, or the other way round depending on the kink he would say, and get paid, Leave. A simple routine for someone who didn't care anymore, A repetitive lifestyle for someone who only lived for the sake of living. Once again though, Baekhyun didn't mind, he isn't really find himself having a purpose anymore, only merely living, if you could call what he did living. Maybe existing. Just another one of many thousands of stars in the nights sky. Baekhyun found himself just existing.

At twenty four was when he was stood at the edge of the pavement, this time he wasn't even selling himself, just waiting to cross the road. As he flicked the ash of the cigarette between his fingers, A car pulled beside him and the window rolled down, Baekhyun should be surprised to see a guy who looked younger than him asking for a price but after the countless times it had happened, all he did was say, "It depends on how long you last", Baekhyun spoke bluntly, half because he was tired from finishing with a client moments ago but also because he just had sex, he ached and he had to walk back to his apartment and he was fucking pissed. "Looking at how old you are, not long right?"

"It's not for me, it's for my friend", The guy reassured him.

"Either way", Baekhyun was uninterested, but the guy driving the worn down car continued. 

"So-uh are you gonna get in?", He sounded angry to Baekhyun, but who was Baekhyun to care. After taking one last drag of his fag, he flicked it to the side of the road. He opened the car door and sat in the front seat, instantly changing mood because younger guys normally don't know how Baekhyun's world works. If they were dumb enough, Baekhyun could easily change a sloppy £50 hand job to £100, sex could become tops £200. Easy money really. 

They drove in silence, The guy seemed uncomfortable sitting next to Baekhyun, his occasional shift closer to the door and further from baekhyun indicated so, but who could blame him? Baekhyun's hair was pretty fucked and all over the place, his eye liner smudged from sweating or something similar, Baekhyun could even smell the musty scent of smoke around him. He took the time to use the sun visor and fixed what he could, straightening out his hair to make it seem... more appropriate, licking his finger to be able to smudge the ruined eye liner into a smokey eye. And you know what, he didn't look that disgusting anymore.

They arrived and not to Baekhyun's suprise, at a university dormitory which was only a few minutes off campus. The guy who was driving got out the car without saying anything to Baekhyun, Baekhyun having to get out and follow behind him. 

"My friends a virgin by the way", The guy speaks for the first time since Baekhyun got in the car. 

"And?", Baekhyun asked as they begun to walk through the hallways of the dorm, the hallway plain and dull, a light flicking at the end of the hallway making it look rather dodgy to Baekhyun. 

"All I'm saying is he won't know what to do", He walked in front of Baekhyun by a short distance, stopping when they reached one of the countless doors. "Stay out here for a second."

The guy opened the door and went in, leaving Baekhyun outside. It was only moments after that Baekhyun hears a frustrated voice shout 'what?', the walls being paper thing because this was a shitty university accommodation they stayed in. The shout was followed by a laugh from the driver he supposed, it would've sounded nice if Baekhyun knew that laugh wasn't towards him. But it was, and he just hoped this guy came quick so he could leave quicker. 

The door opened again, "He's all yours, make him wear protection", and with that the driver was gone, the door was left open for Baekhyun to go inside, and so he did. 

As he walked in a boy stood in the middle of the small room, only enough space for two beds on each side and a wardrobe for each person. The guy was tall that's for sure, maybe a few inches above Baekhyun and he wondered how he was a virgin. Normally the customers Baekhyun takes his virginitys from are lanky, spotty, little kids who have no chance with anyone else. But this guy, he was way past attractive, maybe today was Baekhyun's lucky day.

"Uh- Hi", the voice was timid, but very low and intimating somehow which made no sense. 

"I'm guessing you know why your friend brought me here, right?", Baekhyun spoke plainly, this was like the rest of his clients after all.

"I cannot apologise to you enough, Jongin can be such an asshole-"

"Don't apologise, I don't mind", Baekhyun spoke in the way which he normally did when in a situation like this. He knew it always made the client feel some type of way that could only make them attracted to him. He walked slowly, 'seductively' some people would say, over to him, stopping only a footspace or two in front of him. "Just tell me what you want to do and I'll tell you the price."

"I-I don't know, how this works", The taller boy stuttered, Baekhyun thought it was cute and definitely knew he was getting paid more than normal.

His hand laced onto the front of the others hoodie, pulling himself in closer, standing on his tip toes and whispering into his ear, "Why don't you start with your name?"

Honestly, he could've laughed at the behaviour of the virgin. His breath hitched when he got close, and stopped breathing for a while after Baekhyun whispered. The smaller simply went back down from his toes and looked up to him plainly, smiling slightly and licking his lip once but slowly. Baekhyun's eyes followed Sehun's eyes, focused on Baekhyun's lips as his tongue dragged over.

"I'm Sehun", He said slightly breathlessly, looking back up to Baekhyun's eyes which caught him off guard because now they had direct eye contact. "It's nice to meet you", the purity shocked Baekhyun as Sehun stuck his hand out for him to shake. He wanted to laugh because no one shakes a rent-boys hand before they do things, especially with what those hands did, yet here he stood with Sehun in front of him waiting to him to shake back.

"Baekhyun, but you can call me what you want", He smirks, and shaked loosely on Sehun's hand. "Your friend already told me you're a virgin but that's okay, I don't mind how fast or slow we go."

Sehun's face looked shocked for a few moments, then turned into something more unamused, embarrassed as his cheeks reddened. "I have done things," Sehun tried to justify which didn't convince Baekhyun. "Just not a lot."

"I told you it's okay", Baekhyun placed his hand on Sehun's chest and looked up to him again, giving him his signature 'fuck me' eyes because they knew it worked so well. "It's gonna be fun, right?"

Baekhyun pushed lightly on Sehun's chest and he stepped back, Sehun only stopping once the back of his leg hit the side of his bed signalling him to sit down. Baekhyun stood in front of him and looked down, "I don't mind what you prefer, I'll happily top or bottom you."

"What do you mean?", Sehun was clueless, Baekhyun smiling the best he could without showing he was holding back a laugh.

"I mean, do you want to go in me, or should I go in you?", Baekhyun dumbed it down, looking down to Sehun from where he stood and resting his arm lightly on Sehun's shoulder. 

"Oh", Sehun's blushing cheeks didn't fade down. "If it's okay, could I go in you?"

"How old are you, kid?", Baekhyun asked, convinced that by Sehun's purity he must of been too young for this to be happening to him. 

"Twenty two", He looked at Baekhyun confused. "Why?"

"Hm, only two years younger. I was just wondering how-", Baekhyun stopped himself, immediately thinking of a cover answer. "Someone who looks like you is still a virgin at twenty two."

"Looks like me?", Sehun still didn't catch on. 

"You're one of the most attractive clients I've had", Baekhyun spoke as he sat himself slowly on Sehun's lap, straddling him. Of course Sehun reacted to this, eyes widening and now the top of his ears reddening, already a tent forming from his jeans. "Now, are we going to keep talking or are we gonna lose your virginity?"

"Can I kiss you?", Sehun asked Baekhyun which took him back a bit, a question which Baekhyun had never been asked before. Kissing was too intimate for the sex Baekhyun was used to, let alone someone asking to kiss him. It was different.

"You don't need to ask to do things to me, just do it", Baekhyun spoke, him moving his arms round Sehun's neck. Inching slowly, Sehun moved towards Baekhyun and Baekhyun could definitely not handle this slow pace. He brought them together and, all of a sudden he didn't have control of virgin anymore.

Sehun's arm had placed itself round Baekhyun's waist, the other on his neck to bring him in closer. Definitely, Sehun controlled the kissing, it turning in a matter of seconds from something light into something hot, fiery and somewhat passionate. Baekhyun didn't know what it was, but he knew he liked it. And it wasn't often he liked something while he was working, so he took his hat off to Sehun. 

Baekhyun moved his hands to the bottom of Sehun's hoodie, breaking the kiss and telling Sehun to put his arms up so he could take it off, he did as he was told. 

"Oh my god", Baekhyun found himself mumbling, before him stood a perfectly toned body. He ran his hand up the line between the set of abs as Sehun joined their lips together again, biting lightly on the bottom of Baekhyun's lip instantly gaining back any dominance Baekhyun stole the second he had it. The strong and demanding making out continued until Baekhyun felt a tugging at the bottom of his shirt, Sehun's hand pulling lightly and once Baekhyun got the signal, he pulled it over his head and placed it next to them, rather than throwing it like the rest of his clients did. 

Baekhyun pushed Sehun's chest lightly so he was laying down on the bed, his legs still hanging off the end of the bed. Small yet hard kisses were left from the top of Sehun's chest to the bottom of his V-line, He went to unbuckle Sehun's belt until Sehun spoke, "Wait- stop."

"What's wrong?", Baekhyun looked up to him confused, turning his head slightly. Sehun had now sat up and was looking down to Baekhyun from where he stood on his knees on the floor. 

"Since I get to, you know-", He mumbled which was a complete contrast to how he was just a few moments ago. "Since I get to be in you, shouldn't I give you a-"

"You're the customer", Baekhyun was surprised at what Sehun was insinuating, a client giving him a blowjob? What a joke. "I'm here to make you feel good, not me."

"Shouldn't both of us feel-" Sehun started again, Baekhyun interrupted again. 

"I'm saying, you can do what you want but you don't get anything out of this", Baekhyun spoke plainly. "It's your choice."

"Okay", Sehun nodded. "Do you want to get on the bed?" 

Baekhyun looked at him for a moment, seriously shocked. The look of confusion left once Baekhyun was on the bed, he didn't understand what exactly Sehun was playing at but if Sehun was paying he didn't care. 

Once again Sehun was over him, Baekhyun lent back and grabbed onto the back of Sehun's neck and brought him down with him as he laid down, his head meeting the pillow. This time, the kissing was much softer but Sehun was still leading, there wasn't as much tongue this time and was much more slow. Baekhyun didn't know how to feel about this, maybe a bit sorry for the fact that some cheap slut was taking this guy's virginity. Soon Sehun broke the kiss and begun to kiss down Baekhyun's jaw, biting lightly at the skin painted with freckles in constellations, massaging it with his tongue once he was done. 

Baekhyun wasn't one to admit things, but he couldn't help but realise how good this felt. Sehun definitely did not act as if he was a virgin, in fact he might of been the best he's hand in a while and they've only done so much as kissing and biting, strange. Finally letting go of biting his lip, Baekhyun let out the suppressed moan he was keeping in as Sehun sucked on the lower part of his neck. The 'virgins' head popped up, asking if he was okay. 

"You're doing great", Baekhyun nodded as ran his hand through his own hair. "Are you sure you don't-"

Baekhyun didn't have time to answer as Sehun was back on kissing whatever he could, working way down Baekhyun's bare chest. He sucked on some parts, kissing it straight after though, until he reached underneath Baekhyun's belly button. He moved away from Baekhyun to look up at him, "Can I take off your jeans?"

Baekhyun simply nodded, "Of course you can Sehun." It felt odd for someone actually returning the pleasure to him, checking if he was okay and asking things. Very alien for any prostitute. Baekhyun was off guard for sure, he expected a quick in and out session but this wasn't just a normal client, he guessed anyway.

Baekhyun raised his hips off the bed lightly so Sehun could pull his jeans down, taking his boxers down with them, Once again he placed both of the items of clothing down. If Baekhyun wasn't used to being stared at naked, this would've definitely affected him. Sehun glanced as Baekhyun's naked body, up and down and god it was intimidating, but Baekhyun liked it. 

"Like what you see?", Baekhyun asked as he looked lustfully at Sehun, their eyes meeting and Baekhyun realising he really wants to start getting down to business sometime soon. He knew he looked good too, his waist was small but below that was a whole lot off ass, or, Baekhyun thought so anyway. It was just on Sehun’s call that he would have to wait any longer. 

"May I?", Sehun asked Baekhyun as he moved his hands to between Baekhyun's thighs, a sensitive spot for Baekhyun which instantly sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Mhm", Baekhyun hummed, opening his legs slightly wider so Sehun could fit between them easily. Sehun ran his hands lightly up and down Baekhyun's thighs and kissed them lightly upwards till he reached the base of Baekhyun's dick. He could feel Sehun breathing against it, he can see Sehun lightly kissing round him as he leans up on his elbows to see. God, this kid was so good at foreplay without even realising it. "Sehun, please. I want to feel good", Baekhyun spoke because he knew that's what would get Sehun to do as he wished, and he was right even if the cringeworthy words made him feel sick. 

He wasn't prepared, at all. Sehun looked up at him and then, all of a sudden he took all of Baekhyun into his mouth, Baekhyun gasping straight away and sitting up a bit more. Just the sight of Sehun bobbing up and down on him turned him on more than he thought he could get with a 'virgin' session. Baekhyun found himself leaning forward and running his hands through Sehun's hair, pulling at it slightly as the other one went down on him like there was no tomorrow, his tongue working magic against Baekhyun. The point where Baekhyun almost came, which was very unusual at this point, was when Sehun went all the way to the top of his tip, waited, then went down till Baekhyun felt Sehun's nose touch his base. 

"Sehun", Baekhyun moaned before he could stop himself, he normally wasn't loud during sex because it was never good sex, usually forcing noises because he guessed customers liked it loud. This time though, nothing Baekhyun moaned was forced, he almost had the audacity to be embarrassed. "If you want me to last you're going to have to stop."

Baekhyun tugged lightly on Sehun's neck to bring him up, and away from his dick. That didn't mean that Baekhyun got any dominance though, Sehun immediately bringing his lips to Baekhyun and Baekhyun being able to taste himself on Sehun's plump lips, it was hot that's for sure. 

Baekhyun was now sitting up with Sehun between his legs, he then realised Sehun still had his jeans on and that was not allowed. He made his hand towards the zipper of the jeans and lightly pulled it down, pressing his palm into Sehun's crotch. Sehun grunted into the kiss and stopped for a moment, Baekhyun took this as a sign to join their lips back together and rub Sehun's crotch just a little more. Sehun reacted the way Baekhyun wanted him to, moaning softly into the kiss and once it was over, kissing him so hardly that their teeth tapped against each other's few times. 

Sehun moved away soon though, removing his pants slowly as if he was self conscious. Once they were off, Baekhyun knew he had nothing to be self conscious of and was in fact jealous that Sehun got to suck Baekhyun's dick, and he didn't get to return the favour. Sehun moved back onto the bed and Baekhyun climbed onto his lap, he placed his arms on his shoulders, gazing down at Sehun with pure lust in his eyes, he hadn't felt this good in a long time and he wasn't going to stop now. 

Slowly at first, he begun to grind their crotches together, both of them moaning instantly and Sehun's head falling onto Baekhyun's shoulder. Once the pair got used to the pace, Baekhyun sped it up which felt amazing, Baekhyun didn't know how much he could take so stopped. Sehun looked up to him as Baekhyun smirked down, "Do you want to stretch me or should I do it myself? I don't mind if you watch."

"What do you want me to do?", Sehun asked Baekhyun. 

"It will be quicker if I do it myself", Baekhyun stated. "Do you have any lube, oh and a condom?"

Baekhyun moved so Sehun could get up and grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table draw. Handing it to Baekhyun who had already positioned himself ready, he sat behind Baekhyun to watch. Baekhyun squirted some lube onto his hands and did not waste anytime. 

His hands hastily moved towards his entrance, easily pushing one in because of how often it was used. As he pushed two, then three in, he looked over his shoulder see Sehun moving his hand slowly up and down his own dick. Baekhyun knew he was prepped enough, and decided not to leave the boy waiting any longer. Moving his hips from side to side in the most pleasing way possible, he spoke "Sehun, I want you in me."

Obviously he spoke those words just to get Sehun going, but it wasn't like he completely lied. Baekhyun saw Sehun move towards him and he turned round, looking into his eyes and soon after moving to his ear. "I'll let you fuck me however you want to."

Sehun groaned and moved his hands to Baekhyun's waist. "Will you ride me?", Sehun asked, that innocent tone he somehow owns marking the words. Baekhyun smirked as he rolled on the condom, Sehun biting his lip as he done so.

"I'd love to", Baekhyun and Sehun arrange themselves and in no time, Baekhyun is guiding Sehun's dick inside of him. He could feel the tip at his entrance and he slowly pushed himself in, watching Sehun's face hit pure ecstasy. Baekhyun definitely moaned too, both of them taken aback by how good it felt, Baekhyun wasted no time sitting still and begun to move himself up and down. 

By now Sehun had one hand on Baekhyun's back and the other behind Baekhyun's neck, he pulled Baekhyun towards him and kissed through the both of their moans. Baekhyun took a mental note that it's a complete turn on to fuck someone and kiss them at the same time, something he had never done before in the job. Baekhyun moved himself faster, rolling his hips too until he accidentally hit his prostate. 

A shudder sent through Baekhyun's body as well as a loud moan, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He made himself grind and grind against Sehun hitting his prostate every time, both of them were panting and moaning and everything felt like too much. Sehun felt too good for a virgin. 

"Im close-" Sehun breathed out somehow, Baekhyun only managing a nod and the moan of Sehun's name. 

Soon Sehun begun thrusting up and Baekhyun couldn't take it any longer, each time it hitting his prostate and it was too much. A load moan erupted from inside of Baekhyun and he came all over Sehun's chest, soon after the last grind from Baekhyun Sehun groaned once more and released inside of Baekhyun. 

The both of them stayed for a moment just panting, Baekhyun unable to speak anything because it was the best sex he had ever done, or from what he could remember. Sehun's head dropped onto Baekhyun's shoulder and the other copied, both leaning against each other just breathing heavily as they fell from their climax. 

They stayed like that until Sehun placed his hand on Baekhyun's back and laid him down on the bed behind him, a simple gesture but Baekhyun had never had someone place him so delicately before. Sehun dragged himself off the bed and went into the bathroom Baekhyun hadn't noticed till that moment, coming back with tissues. 

Sehun wiped Baekhyun's cum off of his own stomach, then cleaned Baekhyun with a new tissue. It felt odd, someone caring after him and making sure he was okay, it felt odd not having to leave straight after. Baekhyun tried to stand up to get going but the younger looked at him worried.

"You're leaving already?", He questioned. 

"Well, rent boys don't normally stay for a chat after", Baekhyun laughed weakly, tired from the three sessions he had done today, especially the last. 

"You can stay for a bit, if you want", Sehun offered, smiling lightly. Baekhyun found it magical how Sehun could turn from this innocent little kid to whatever you could call that in bed. "You look tired."

Baekhyun laughed a bit again, "Anyone would be after having sex like that." 

Sehun smiled and looked down, "Was I okay?"

Baekhyun looked towards him, a smirk edging onto his face. "Let's just say, I normally fake moans and all the noise I make, I didn't just then."

Sehun looked up at him slightly shocked, "Really?"

"Yup", Baekhyun popped the P, he stood up and tried to get his trousers up but his legs were too weak, his knees buckling and him falling back onto the bed with an 'oof' coming out of him.

"Baekhyun, stay", Sehun's intimidating voice came back, the innocent one disappearing with a click of a finger. Their eyes connected for a moment, Baekhyun squinted a bit, then gave in. 

"Only for a bit, I'm only staying because I'm too tired too move, and you haven't paid me", Baekhyun spoke then laid back on the bed. "Can you hand me my boxers?"

"Oh, yeah", Sehun nodded and picked them up from the floor, he begun folding Baekhyun's shirt and jeans then putting them on the bed side table. 

"Thank you", Baekhyun slid them on with a little struggle, feeling more weak than usual. It didn't make sense because he had some guys strap him up for hours and fuck him senseless, maybe he was more tired this time because he actually enjoyed it? He didn't know.

"You can sleep for a bit if you wanted", Sehun offered. "I'll wake you up after a while."

"No it's okay, I'll just wait a couple minutes I should be okay", Baekhyun insisted, even though he was a bit drowsy. 

"Alright", Sehun shot him a quick smile, "So-Uh how much should I give you?"

Baekhyun originally was gonna make the virgin pay at least double the amount, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because Baekhyun was extra tired and he felt a little, just a little nice today. Or maybe because Sehun was hot, and most of his clients are old pervs who cheat on their wives. "Uh, £140?"

"Only £140?", Sehun's eyes widened. "But- that was more than £140"

"How would you know?", Baekhyun laughed dryly, laying on his arm as he watched Sehun where he stood getting money out from his jean pocket.

"I don't know, it felt more than £140", Sehun laughed shyly, Baekhyun thought he was too innocent to loose his virginity to a guy like him. It wasn't fair. 

"How much would you pay then?", Baekhyun joked. 

"I don't know, maybe £200, £300?", Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes now. 

"Don't be silly, your going to be drowning in student loans and you want to give that type of money to some prostitute like me?", Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I'll take £140, that's all."

"Alright", Sehun shot a small smile up to Baekhyun, getting the money in cash and leaving it on top of the pile of Baekhyun's clothes. Baekhyun looked towards Sehun as he did so, his eyes becoming heavier to hold at each moment. He blinked a few times to try wake himself up, but god his body really wasn't having it. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, then, he fell asleep. 

 

The next time Baekhyun was conscious, he wasn't sure of his surroundings at all. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, realising he was still in Sehun's dorm room but with no Sehun to be seen. Baekhyun was now under the covers on Sehun's bed, the covers smelling a mix of Sehun and sex. Unfortunately, all good sleeps had to come to and end, Baekhyun sat himself up and looked for his clothes, swinging his legs off the bed and getting ready to stand up, until he touched something.

"Huh", A groan came from the floor, Baekhyun looked down to see Sehun had fallen asleep on the floor. 

"Oh, there you are", Baekhyun spoke plainly and stepped over him. "What time is it?"

"Uh, half one in the morning?", Baekhyun had to admit Sehun's voice sounded good when he just woke up, maybe even too good. 

"Okay", Baekhyun grabbed the pile of clothing and dressed himself, sliding the notes into his pocket once dressed. 

"You're leaving now?", Sehun spoke close to a whine. 

"I can't stay forever, I'm a rent boy not a keep boy silly", Baekhyun smiled at his own joke, sliding a cigarette out from the box and placing it between his lips. 

"You can't stay for a bit longer?", Sehun's eyes groggily looked up to Baekhyun from the floor.

"I have places to be", Baekhyun spoke as he moved the cigarette from between his lips into his fingers.

"I see", Sehun nodded, an unnoticeable frown forming ever so slightly on his face. "Wait- do you have a phone?"

"Yes, like everyone else", Baekhyun thought Sehun was funny while he was tired, amusing. 

"Can I have your number?", He asked as he sat up from the floor, rubbing his eyes lightly before looking up to Baekhyun once again.

Baekhyun bent down slightly so his face was close enough to Sehun's, "And why would you need that?"

"Uh- I-I'd like to see you again", Sehun stuttered, his cheeks becoming red like they did earlier that night. 

"Since you asked so nicely, pass me your phone", It took a second for Sehun to realise he had said yes, then he searched for his phone. Finding it and passing it to Baekhyun, he stood as Baekhyun typed his number into the phone, after passing it back. 

"You saved your self as Rent Boy?", Sehun looked down to Baekhyun with his phone in his hand. 

"What else would it be?", Baekhyun laughed for a moment. "I'll see you around, bye."

"Bye- wait!", Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun's wrist before he could move any further. "It's cold outside."

"Your point-" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence, Sehun had grabbed he hoodie he was wearing and passed it to Baekhyun.

"You should wear this", Sehun said like Baekhyun had a choice. "It's warm."

Baekhyun smiled and slipped it on, obviously being too big for him that the sleeves went passed his hands and the bottom of the hoodie reaching half way down his thighs. "Thank you Sehun, I'm leaving now."

"Okay, thank you", Sehun smiled for a moment, Baekhyun never experiencing someone like Sehun and not knowing what to do. So he stuck to what he knew, he left. 

Walking back from the university he was just at Baekhyun was at a blank spot in his head, he didn't know what to think of Sehun because he had never had another person like him before. Sehun was a gentleman, he cared for Baekhyun and actually took in mind how Baekhyun felt. Baekhyun found himself bringing the neck of Sehun's hoodie to his nose to 'warm his face up', that's what he convinced himself he was doing any way despite the fact that he obviously was reminding himself how Sehun smelt. Fuck, that's not what he wanted to do.

It was then he decided to push all that aside and remember, Sehun was just a customer. Like the guys who whipped him, the guys who tied him up, the guys who left him in empty motel rooms and the guys who paid £20 for some shit handjob. Sehun had to be the same as everyone else, Baekhyun convinced himself. Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Unknown: Hi, it's Sehun. Hope you get home okay. 

Rent boy: Sehun you're only meant to text this number if you want sex, silly.

Baekhyun smiled down at his phone, then realised what he was doing. Fuck, fuck fuck! He had to be like everyone else. He changed the contact name.

Sehun: Oh, okay. Sorry!

Rent boy: it's fine, text me when you want me

Taking another drag from his second cigarette since leaving Sehun's dorm, he put his phone back in his pocket after putting it on silent. It was time for him to back to his normal routine of not really existing at all. Baekhyun's feet trailed him to a club which he knew which would always be open.

Exodus was a place he knew he would pick up customers just by looking at them in the eyes, biting his lip and winking ever so slightly. The drinks were cheap and so were the people inside, especially the people like Baekhyun. The manager knew what type of business went on inside of his joint, he didn't care, he even had a few rent boys of his own. 

As Baekhyun approached he heard the music playing too loud, songs from a few years ago with remixes filling the air of the run down area. Things like loud music in a dodgy neighbourhood would've scared Baekhyun when he was younger, especially this late at night, but now he was drawn to it, the music loud enough to drown himself out of the real world and this part of town being just as low class as him. 

He fit just right in.


	2. Who turns down shower sex?

It felt odd being at his apartment for once. Baekhyun laid across his sofa lazily and half watched the TV, half thinking about how things had turned out for him. He found himself not to have anyone really, only a few friends who didn't agree with what he did and 'work mates' who he met occasionally. The contacts on his phone were only clients who wanted to visit him more than a few times, wanting easy access to something they could control he guessed. Most of them were husbands who couldn't handle not having sex once every month, or guys who had kinks who were too weird to have an actual relationship with. Baekhyun was snapped into reality when his phone buzzed.

Sehun: Hi it's Sehun, I don't know if you remember me  
Sehun: when are you next free? 

Baekhyun found himself smiling at the phone, thinking 'little boy' in his head. It had been a month and a bit since he had seen Sehun, but that didn't mean Baekhyun completely forgot about him, he still floated somewhere in Baekhyun's small solar system. To be honest with you, Baekhyun found himself comparing sometimes on the way sex was since that night, 'that guy didn't look as good as Sehun' or 'that guy didn't feel as good as Sehun' became things which were said in his mind on occasions.

Rent boy: Sehun I saved your number  
Rent boy: what time you thinking?

Sehun: what? Today?

Rent boy: I can do today 

Sehun: oh cool  
Sehun: you can just come to my dorm room whenever your ready  
Sehun: I'm in for all of today 

Rent boy: sweet 

Baekhyun put his phone down, balancing it on his forehead as he laid on his back. Sighing, Baekhyun wondered what he was going to do. Would he go to more customers early and see Sehun last, or go to Sehun now and see what happened? He did what would make more. 

Pushing himself off the sofa Baekhyun headed towards his bedroom, the bed was rarely used because when Baekhyun did sleep in his house he was too tired to reach said bed, only making it to the floor by the front door or the sofa. It had been made for the last three weeks or so, Baekhyun wondered when the last time he did use it was. Moving to the wardrobe, Bakehyun decided what to wear quickly: a grey coat he was bought sometime from a client, a grey and white striped shirt and black ripped jeans.

What Baekhyun liked most about his 'job' was that he got a lot of money, enough for rent, food and much more. Being the fashion geek he was, he liked to buy clothes, and a lot of them. Not that he needed to buy fancy clothes though because he didn't have anywhere to wear them too, no suits were needed because it's not like he was going to turn up to a customers house decked out in his finest, right? Once Baekhyun had finished his make up, the  normal eyeliner and red smoked eyeshadow, he  readied himself to leave the apartment. Shoes were slid on and his keys and phone were in his pocket, nothing else was needed. 

He had left his apartment, since it wasn't hard for Baekhyun to find customers within an hour he had already made £200, then with three hours to come another £300. Although Baekhyun was a bit sore, he didn't mind because if he was getting paid it all worked out. The richer the person the more income for Baekhyun, that made him more happy than any person could be.

It was once he left his third clients shitty apartment when Baekhyun decided it was time to go to Sehun, he didn't need anymore money since he now had £600 but for some reason, he he had already said he would see him today so made his way towards that shabby dorm room. Turning the corner to Sehun's dormitory he wondered what would happen this time, maybe it wouldn't feel as good as last time, maybe Sehun would hurt him because he realised he was too easy on Baekhyun, maybe Sehun would throw his clothes and treat him like the rest of the clients did. He didn't know, only time could tell. 

With the thoughts passing his time, Baekhyun stood outside Sehun's dorm room, and knocking twice started Baekhyun and Sehun's time together. Baekhyun waited only a few seconds, then the door opened to a smiling Sehun, in a coat, and fully dressed, looking like a model, oh god, he was hot.

"Hey Baekhyun", Sehun smiled down to Baekhyun, shutting the door behind him.

"Are we not doing it in there today? I charge more for public-"

"No!", Sehun looked disgusted for a moment, then his face softening. "I'm hungry, and it wouldn't hurt to eat before we start. I don't mind paying either."

"Huh?", was Baekhyun seriously going out to catch something to eat with a client? This was new.

"Let's go", Sehun began to walk down the hall Bakehyun just did, and so Baekhyun followed after shrugging his shoulders, he never said no to free food.

There was a comfortable silence as the two walked, Sehun occasionally asking a question or so about Baekhyun's well being which Baekhyun replied with short 'Fine's and 'Okay's between the drags he took of his nth cigarette today. They soon arrived though, a pizza place which Sehun referred to as 'The place where gods would come to eat their pizza' because it's so good. 

Once they sat down both Sehun and Baekhyun took of their coats, revealing Sehun's arms which Baekhyun never paid attention to. His shirt was tight, that's for sure, Sehun's muscles seeming too cool for the shirt and Baekhyun couldn't help but let his eyes trail down to his arms as Sehun spoke. 

"So what do you want?", Sehun asked, looking through the menu as if he hadn't been here a hundred times.

"Huh?", Baekhyun was snapped out of looking at Sehun's arms, mentally hitting himself in the head and followed by him telling himself to get it together. 

"I said 'what do you want'?", Sehun asked as Baekhyun begun looking at the menu.

"Oh", Baekhyun mumbled. "I'll have the plain pizza."

"You can have something else if you want", Sehun offered. "I'm paying after all."

"You know you don't need to pay", Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking towards the student. "I earn more than you do in two months, In one day."

"I don't know wether that's a good thing or not", Sehun laughed, almost nervously. 

"It is a good thing", Baekhyun stated, looking back at the menu once again to pick something more expensive, just in spite. Once he said the pizza he now wanted, Sehun's smiled as he knew exactly what Baekhyun was doing, finding it amusing more than anything. Quick enough the waiter came and took their order, Baekhyun learning that Sehun knew the guy because he worked their part time and was in his Sehun's dance group at university. 

"So you dance?", Baekhyun asked after the waiter left, taking the menus with them. It wasn't that Baekhyun was intrigued or anything, it was that it explained for the body type, and the way he had sex, he thought so anyway. 

"Yeah, Dance is my favourite thing to do", Sehun replied, smiling ever so slightly as he spoke of the thing he was fond of. 

"Are you good?", Baekhyun asked bluntly.

"I'm good enough to get on the uni's dance team, so that should mean something", Sehun said.

Baekhyun nodded once, Swirling the straw round in his water. "Don't they have to except everyone though", He begun to tease Sehun. 

"I mean- they have a good team and a- I guess a team which is trying their best", Baekhyun laughed at Sehun's attempt of being nice. 

"I see, I see", Baekhyun finished laughing and spoke. "And your on the team that's trying their best?"

"I can only wish", Sehun joked. "I'm on the good team, there's only six of us on it so-"

"You must be somewhat good then", Baekhyun cut in.

"I guess", Sehun spoke shyly. 

"If your good at something and you know it, you might as well be proud of it", Baekhyun started. "I know I'm good at fucking people so what do I do? I fuck people for a living."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this-"

"Why am I a prostitute?", Baekhyun knew this was coming.

"Precisely", Sehun added.

"Well that my friend", Baekhyun sighed in the most sarcastic way he could. "You will never find out."

"I'm sure I will-"

"You won't", Baekhyun assured him, it wasn't anyone's business why he did anything, or how he acted or did fuck. He didn't need some nosy little, or not so little in Sehun's cass, to be poking his dick round in his business, unless he was paying.

"Alright-" Sehun was interrupted instead by the waiter rather than Baekhyun.

"One pepperoni pizza", The waiter with the name tag 'Minseok' spoke and Sehun said it was his, Baekhyun not needing to do it because there was no one else on the table.

"Who's this, Sehun?", Minseok asked as he rested the tray on his hip.

"Oh-um-he's-", Baekhyun rolled his eyes again.

"Our dads work together", Baekhyun instantly lies, "were friends through them."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you", Minseok smiles to Baekhyun and he wants to laugh because it's too funny that he believed it.

"Pleasure to meet you too", Baekhyun almost said too sarcastically, smiling his usual rectangular smile. 

"I need to get back to work to see you around Sehun, and hopefully you too Baekhyun", Minseok smiled once more then walked away.

"Our dads work together", Sehun spoke once Minseok was far enough away. "That would've been a better way to meet", Sehun laughs.

"Well, my dad wouldn't be able to work so it is unrealistic", Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink.

"Why?", Sehun seemed concerned, not that he had any right to be.

"My dad is dead", Baekhyun took a piece of the pizza and bit it. Sehun was right, it was fucking amazing. "You weren't lying, this is the best pizza I've ever had."

"I'm sorry for you loss", Sehun didn't bite into the subject change.

"What are you sorry for? It's happened now", Baekhyun wanted to stop talking about this now. "Eat your pizza before it goes cold."

"We just-"

"Sehun", Baekhyun smiled, too forced to be played off as anything nice. "Eat the pizza."

They ate in silence, Baekhyun felt bad that's for sure, he didn't mean to hurt Sehun but who was he to be poking into his life like that? They don't know each other after all, he was just a client. 

"So, what do you study in university?", Baekhyun asked as he moved onto his last slice. Sehun lifted his head up from where he was eating, looking like a puppy in anyway possible.

"It's my last year of studying preforming arts", Sehun's mood instantly perked up which Baekhyun was happy about. 

"In hope of doing what?", Baekhyun asked another question.

"I want to become a dance teacher, ever since I started dancing it's all I've wanted to do", Sehun sounded fond of it, Baekhyun didn't understand how he could be so hopeful for a job that didn't pay well. 

"Are you not bothered about money?", Baekhyun asked bluntly, as he always did unless he was feeling extra nice. 

"I've never been too bothered about money, as long as I could afford daily living of course", Sehun answered honestly.

"I see, you must really like dance", Baekhyun spoke before finishing his last slice. 

"I do", Sehun nodded. "It's all I want to do."

Baekhyun got bored of small talk once the pizza was finished, his foot instantly finding Sehun's and rubbing against it. "You don't want to do me?", he asked, smirking lightly. 

Sehun looked indecisive at first, keeping eye contact with Baekhyun and Baekhyun giving him the 'look'. Once getting the hint, Sehun turned his head and waved down Minseok and paid, saying for him to keep the change and they hurriedly put their coats on and headed out the door. It only took a matter of time before they reached Sehun's apartment and Baekhyun was pinned against the inside of the door, Sehun holding his hands up above his head. 

"For a virgin", Baekhyun spoke between the hard and desperate kisses. "You are very good at this."

"I'm not a virgin anymore", Sehun looked down to Baekhyun and smirked, as if his personality immediately changed when it needed to. "Remember?"

Baekhyun found himself whispering and pulling Sehun's head closer to his by the back of his neck, Sehun didn't mind at all and deepened the kiss, licking Baekhyun's bottom lip ever so slightly and then sliding it into Baekhyun's mouth. Hands met Baekhyun's hips and lifted him up, Baekhyun's legs instantly wrapping round Sehun's waist. A lot was happening at once and Baekhyun couldn't help himself but find this all very attractive. 

Baekhyun's back then met the door, them leaning against it which meant Sehun could now feel the strain on Baekhyun's jeans. They continued to kiss just as hardly, there was no point Baekhyun even fighting for dominance as Sehun had taken it, not in the way that the rest of his clients did. In a more attractive and caring way, Baekhyun thought. Kissing stopped once Sehun moved his lips away making Baekhyun want more of him, and that's exactly what he got.

The pair of lips moved to the side of Baekhyun's neck, biting once and then sucking and dragging his tongue across Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun's hand moved fastly to the back of Sehun's head, keeping it at its place so Sehun knew what he wanted. Sehun moved down to his collarbone and nibbled on it, Baekhyun and his own breath halting for a moment as their heart beats tried to catch up with their actions.

Sehun's hands moved underneath of Baekhyun's thighs and walked them towards the bed, his hands only moving once he felt the bottom of his bed tap his shins. Slowly, he bent them over the bed, catching himself with his hands as Baekhyun held himself to Sehun's body. Once his back felt the mattress he let go of Sehun with his legs, moving his hands to his back and slowly moving down Sehun's toned body. 

Sehun got the point and moved away from Baekhyun for a short moment, lifting up his shirt and placing it on the floor. Baekhyun sat up so Sehun could do the same from him as he hovered over him, once both were topless Baekhyun couldn't help but run his hands over Sehun's chest.

"You look good", Baekhyun spoke before he could stop himself. 

"I could say the same about you", Sehun returned the compliment, pushing Baekhyun down lightly onto the bed. Instead of the harsh kisses he just gave to Baekhyun, he now kissed Baekhyun lightly, meaningful kisses which were slow and not rushed at all. Baekhyun didn't know how to feel because he hadn't kiss someone like this since he was nineteen or so, it was a feeling he forgot. 

His hand ran through Sehun's hazelnut hair, the other hand resting on Sehun's chest as he ran his hand up and down. He could get used to this, Baekhyun thought and then quickly erased. Baekhyun couldn't handle anymore of this slow shit or his jeans still on his body. 

"Sehun", Baekhyun broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Sehun's, each other being able to feel the others breath tickle their lips. This was too intimate for Baekhyun's likings. "Can I suck your dick?"

"No it's fine", Sehun barely mumbled then leaned in closely to Baekhyun again, which is not what Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun rolled his hips up which emerged two moans from both of their mouths. Baekhyun wanted to do it again and again and again but he decided he had to stick to his task.

"I said", Baekhyun spoke slightly breathlessly. "I want to suck your dick." Baekhyun pushed up Sehun's chest so he was sitting up, "Lay down."

Sehun did as he was told and switch positions with Baekhyun, Baekhyun noted how Sehun didn't really have any power, Baekhyun called the shots when it came down to it. Baekhyun undid the buckle on Sehun's belt and unzipped his jeans, not before pressing his palm lightly into Sehun's crotch which made Sehun bite his lip. Baekhyun thought it was cute. Sehun raised his hips and Baekhyun pulled the jeans and boxers down, then after placing himself between Sehun's thighs. 

"Watch me", Baekhyun spoke, Sehun moving his arms so he could sit more up rightly. Baekhyun held Sehun's dick in his hands, then keeping eye contact with Sehun he moved his head down. "Keep your eyes on me, Sehun."

Sehun held back a moan as Baekhyun moved his head, so slowly, down his cock. The eye contact as it was made Sehun harden even more, Baekhyun moving back up at the same speed. Baekhyun used his tongue to work his way round the tip of his dick, watching as Sehun crumbled. His facial expression was hot, Baekhyun couldn't even lie. The way his brows furrowed and how he bites his lip, Baekhyun was getting sick of wearing clothes. 

Once Sehun was getting close Baekhyun sped up the way he moved up and down too quickly, Sehun moaning louder as each movement went until he breathlessly said, "I'm going to-"

It was too late, Baekhyun definitely did not mind that Sehun had came in his mouth. He moved off of Sehun's cock and lifted Sehun's chin to make him look at him as he swallowed. Sehun bit his lip again, Baekhyun moved his hand on Sehun's and took the index finger, bringing it to the side of his mouth where excess cum had got out of his mouth. Baekhyun wiped it with Sehun's finger, then moved it to the inside of his mouth and sucked, using his teeth as he dragged the finger out. 

"Sehun", Baekhyun moved forewords to Sehun's face, licking his bottom lip like Sehun does to him. "I want you to fuck me."

Baekhyun would never admit that Sehun's whines made him harder, but he would admit that Sehun instantly taking charge as soon as he said that did. Sehun rolled them over so now Baekhyun was underneath him, asking if he could take of his jeans to which Baekhyun followed with, "Of course you can." Jeans were taken off and Baekhyun craved Sehun inside of him. 

"Will you open me tonight?", Baekhyun looked up to Sehun, feeling a bit desperate as he almost rubbed himself onto Sehun's thigh which was placed between his legs.

"If you want me to", Sehun returned to his cute self only for a moment.

"Please Sehun", Baekhyun practically moaned, signalling Sehun to move to the draw to grab the lube. 

Once spreading a fair amount on his fingers, and Baekhyun on all fours with his back arched, Sehun inserted a finger. 

"T-Two", Baekhyun just about made out, needing more as soon as possible. Sehun did as he was told and added another, scissoring his fingers inside of Baekhyun's hole making the elder shudder and whine. "Sehun, more."

Sehun added a third finger in and Baekhyun wondered how this could be his first time doing it, he was fucking amazing. Baekhyun found himself leaning into Sehun's fingers, wanting more and more until, Sehun touched his prostate. Baekhyun could've screamed it felt so good, his arms buckling underneath him and his chest falling to the bed. 

"Are you-", Baekhyun moaned again before Sehun could even asked.

"Again", Baekhyun found it a miracle he could speak right now. "Sehun again."

Sehun followed the orders and did it again, Baekhyun grinding into Sehun's fingers and finding it overwhelming. Sehun was too good, it felt too good Baekhyun thought he was dreaming. Although he wanted to carry on until he came, he knew it wasn't for him. He wasn't paying Sehun to do this, so he moved his shaken and weak hand behind him to hold onto Sehun's wrist. "Wait."

"Did I do something wrong?", Sehun asked as Baekhyun rolled onto his back, looking up to Sehun. 

"I want you Sehun", Baekhyun mumbled, not having the strength to say any louder. 

"Huh?", Sehun titled his head, leaning closer to Baekhyun between his legs, their dicks touching for a moment and Baekhyun whining and grinding into him. Baekhyun moved his hand to Sehun's neck and pulled him foreword till their foreheads met.

"Sehun, fuck me till I can't speak", Baekhyun sounded desperate because he was, he wish he was pretending but he wasn't. This was not what Baekhyun had expected or felt like in a long time. Baekhyun felt Sehun shudder and nod, moving away from Baekhyun's head. Quickly as he could, Sehun rolled on a condom and lined himself to Baekhyun's entrance.

"May I?", Sehun asked, Baekhyun whimpering as the tip touched his rim. Baekhyun only managed a nod, And Sehun took it.

Slowly, he pushed himself into Baekhyun, the rent boy immediately bringing his hands to Sehun's biceps and squeezing. It was too much, Baekhyun wouldn't be able to last long if it was going to be like this. 

"Faster Sehun", Baekhyun whined as Sehun moved himself in and out of him. He for sure sped up, moving his hands to Baekhyun's waist and moving him back and forth too as well pounding into him. Baekhyun knew it wasn't deliberate hardness, it was the right amount of rough which didn't make Baekhyun cry. Sehun was definitely different from the others, checking if Baekhyun was alright and slowing down too as soon as he saw Baekhyun wince. 

It became hard to even breathe once Sehun moved his hand from his hip and began bumping his hand up and down Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun's back arching and him screaming he was close, not stopping Sehun at all. Sehun began hitting Baekhyun's prostate and that's when neither of them could handle it anymore, Baekhyun tightening around Sehun and releasing onto both of their chests, Sehun grunting as he pushed into Baekhyun. 

"Sehun pull out", Baekhyun whined and Sehun doing it and as quick as Baekhyun could, he took of he condom and moved his hand vigorously up and down his dick, Sehun groaning and then cumming onto the smaller.

Both of them out of breathe, flopped onto each other and tried to catch their breaths. Sehun laid on his front beside Baekhyun, looking towards him to see if he was okay, the other noticing and nodding lightly and smiling for a moment. As soon as Sehun had the energy to, he moved from the bed to the bathroom and did the same as last time, wiping Baekhyun down and cleaning him well.

Once he was done he sat on the side of the bed beside Baekhyun, running his hand lightly though the elders hair, "That was-"

"Amazing", Baekhyun breathed out, still not over what just happened. "Are you sure you don't know what your doing? that was the best I've ever had."

"I mean- I've watched porn but that's about it", Sehun looked down at him a laughed once, Baekhyun giggling underneath him and then rubbing his eyes. 

"Okay Mr.Porn star, maybe you're even better than me", Baekhyun leaned into Sehun's hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Not possible", Sehun moved Baekhyun's fringe from his forehead and kissed him lightly, this situation becoming too domestic for Baekhyun. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. 

"I don't know wether I should pay you or you should pay me", Baekhyun joked as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll charge less because you were better than the rest I had today."

Sehun moved his hand onto his lap and the smile fell, "Oh, no it's fine. I'll pay the same as last time-"

"£100 is okay", Baekhyun tried to stand up, leaning on the bedside to do so but his legs feeling weak underneath him. 

"Baekhyun sit down you're tired", Sehun spoke from where he sat.

"No it's fine", Baekhyun made it to the middle of the floor where his jeans ended up, Baekhyun about to bend his legs to reach for the jeans and then his leg buckled, sending him to the floor. Baekhyun closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened them slowly to see Sehun's chest, to feel Sehun's arms around him and holding him into him. 

"Baekhyun, you're staying till you aren't tired", Baekhyun heard Sehun's voice be stern for once and he wondered how this guy was single. Baekhyun couldn't help but nod his head and whisper a small 'okay'. He didn't expect Sehun to carry him bridal style towards the bed, yet that's what he did. It came at a shock at first, making Baekhyun's breath hitch and his arms wrap round Sehun's neck, but he soon found himself comfortable.

He met the bed again, Sehun placing him down as if he was as light as a feather. Quickly, Sehun grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers from his wardrobe and drawers and headed to Baekhyun. 

"Arms up", Sehun spoke softly, Baekhyun doing as he was told and lifting his tired arms up. Sehun dressed him slowly and helped Baekhyun stand when it came to putting on the boxers, Baekhyun once again holding Sehun's neck and Sehun lifting up the boxers after he had stepped into them.

"Wow, they fit you perfectly", Sehun smiled and then let out a small laugh, Baekhyun sitting in front of him with a shirt which ended at his mid thigh, and the sleeves ending almost at his elbow. 

"Who knew we were the same size", Baekhyun carried on with the joke, falling onto the bed after and resting his head onto the pillow. Once again, he watched as Sehun went round the room and cleaned his things, folding his shirt and jeans and putting it onto the bedside table, even hanging his coat up on the hook behind he door. Baekhyun could get used to someone cleaning for him. 

"I don't want to sleep", Baekhyun mumbled, Sehun coming back to the edge of the bed and sitting down. 

"You should, you will feel more awake when you get up", Sehun spoke the voice of reason. 

For some reason, which Baekhyun couldn't pinpoint, he really didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay up and be awake with Sehun, maybe to joke with him a little or just to have someone to talk to. Ignoring the feeling of wanting Sehun's lips lightly on his own, he spoke, "Lay down."

Baekhyun knew he was entering dangerous territory, he always told himself never to get close to a client. No kissing, or cuddling, or eating together, no dates, or cheesy pick up lines or anything slightly romantic. Baekhyun didn’t play that game, Because love was something he would always lose to. 

"What's wrong?", Sehun's hand laid on Baekhyun's cheek, his thumb running small circles over the Apple of his cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Baekhyun shook his head slightly, a smile forming on his face. "You didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

The voice in Baekhyun's head was loosing slightly, that wall that Baekhyun built so he wouldn't fall for guys like Sehun broke down a bit. A crack in the cement, was that a thing? Does cement crack, Baekhyun didn't understand Metaphors in the first place. 

"Okay, good", Sehun moved to lay beside Baekhyun, both laying on their sides and facing each other. It was silent for a second, the pair just staring at each other until Sehun frowned, eyes dropping.

"What made little Sehunnie frown?", Baekhyun asked as he brought his thumb to his forehead, flattening the creases which formed, quickly retreating his had as he fell for getting too comfortable again.

Baekhyun knew Sehun forced a smile, but went along with it, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Then you should sleep", Baekhyun stated, moving his hand away and rolling over to face away from him. "That's my plan."

"Okay, I'll copy that", Sehun yawned, Then Baekhyun felt a hand pull him slightly by the hips, bringing their bodies closer together. He panicked a moment at first, the voice in his head was screaming and banging on at him as Sehun's chest laid on Baekhyun's back, his arms lazily wrapped round Baekhyun's small frame. "Goodnight."

Baekhyun had not heard those words in a long time, not in this type of situation anyway. He felt himself get chocked up and words got caught in his throat, all he could do was bring his hands to his chest. He then understood why his head was telling him no, why it was putting up warning signs since the beginning. This was not what Baekhyun was paid for, he was not paid as a cuddle buddy or someone a kid could hold. This is not what Baekhyun wanted. 

Yet, he couldn't find a muscle in his body that wanted to move. As he felt the soft breathes of air on the back of his neck, he was frozen in place. Half of him was sending sirens off in his head, the other half of him wanted him to turn around and fall asleep in Sehun's arms. It made sense for Baekhyun to at least attempt a happy medium, deciding to not turn around and fall asleep facing away from Sehun. 

The way Baekhyun fell asleep was peaceful, but waking up was even better unfortunately. Baekhyun's eyes opened up slowly, the only thing he could really see as his eyes blinked to clearness was Sehun's chest. Ugh, he even smelt nice too. Baekhyun was finding it hard to hate this sort of thing. Baekhyun looked up to see Sehun still sound asleep, his face relaxed and untense could seriously get Sehun into a modelling career. Baekhyun stared for a moment, then Sehun begun to stir, his eyes flickering to open. 

"Oh, Morning", Sehun moved his hand from Baekhyun's waist to rub his eye, his morning voice being hoarse and low. 

Baekhyun mumbled a small 'Morning', not really knowing what to do in this situation because he'd never stayed over like this before, he had never stayed in the arms of the client he had slept with. For Baekhyun's luck though, Sehun seemed to know what he was doing, running his hand through Baekhyun's fringe and through to the back of his head.

"You have crazy bed hair", Sehun patted the stray hairs down, smiling to himself at the amusement of the hairs popping back up. 

"Thank you?", Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh a bit, being confused by it all. They laid for a moment, a peaceful moment between the two where no words were need to be said. It didn't last long though, a banging on the door sending them both to sit straight up. 

"Sehun-ah! I need to come in! Taemin's showers stop working",  A voice came from outside the room.

Moment ruined.

They both looked at each other in complete shock, mouths wide open and eyes just as wide. Sehun whispered, "Under the bed!", and Baekhyun knew exactly what he meant. Quickly crawling under the bed and putting his own hand over his mouth. 

He watched as Sehun's worked his way across the room, shouting "One second Jongin!", which was followed by "Wait! This is my bedroom too" and the door opening. Baekhyun couldn't see much, but he could definitely hear. 

"I was wondering why you knocked dumbass", Sehun joked. 

"I forget sometimes I don't live with Taemin", Jongin sighed, "I'm always in there."

"Yeah I know", Sehun spoke bluntly, but jokingly. "Always ditching me for your boyfriend."

"I guess, sorry about that", Jongin had a nice laugh, Baekhyun decided. "Hey, who's clothes are those?"

Baekhyun saw a pair of shoes moving towards Sehun's bed and he stopped breathing.

"Oh, it's a long story", Sehun stuttered out.

"I have time", Jongin countered.

"Uh, my dads friends son slept over last night because I knew you weren't going to be home and he had an argument with his dad and whatever, he was upset so I told him he could stay for one night and now he's gone", Sehun obviously lied. 

"So why did he leave without his clothes on?", Baekhyun begun to panic, he didn't care about himself getting discovered but instead not wanting Sehun getting exposed about having a rent boy last night. 

"I let him borrow mine and told him I'd wash his, they were a bit big on him but he said it would do", Sehun was a good liar.

"Anyone could wear your clothes and they would still be huge on them", Jongin laughed again. 

"Hurry up and take your shower, I want to get in after", Sehun said and Jongin headed to the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later Jongin said his goodbyes and left the dorm room again after getting changed into some new clothes. Baekhyun almost died when Sehun's head popped out of nowhere.

"The coast is clear", Sehun held a hand out for Baekhyun to take. Soon Baekhyun was up and stretching his legs, sighing in relief 

"Remind me to never, ever stay after sex ever again", Baekhyun emphasised every word. 

"I guess we should be more careful next time", Sehun laughed warily. "Do you want to shower?"

All Baekhyun wanted to do was shower, so he definitely did not miss out on the opportunity. "I cost extra to have sex with in-"

"No! Just a normal shower, like normal people do", Sehun's eyes widened.

"I know you prude, it was a joke", Baekhyun poked Sehun on the nose, walking towards the bathroom. "Or I mean, I wasn't really joking at all. I do cost more to have sex with in-"

"Baekhyun just go shower", Sehun laughed and shook his head, and Baekhyun did as he was told. He had only remembered that he was only wearing Sehun's clothes when he looked in the mirror, boxers and shirt, and Sehun was right when he said it was too big for him. He took them off and folded them just like Sehun did, leaving them on the side and stepping into the hot shower. Baekhyun washed his hair and finally felt fresh again, he felt guilty for staying in a bit longer just because it was so warm, singing a few of the songs he could think of and whatever else came into his mind.

"Hey Baekhyun- Baekhyun why didn't you pull the shower curtain!", Sehun covered his eyes after a small shout.

"You walked into the bathroom while I was naked in the shower, what were you expecting to see?", Baekhyun stood plainly and faced Sehun. "I wasn't going to shower with my clothes on, am I Sehunnie?" 

"You're meant to use the shower curtain so I can't see you naked", Sehun continued to cover his eyes.

"Sehun you have fucked me twice now, and seen me naked both times", Baekhyun laughed, "why did you even come in here? Did you take my offer of shower sex?"

"No! I wanted to bring your clothes in for you", Sehun moved his hands away from his face, but turned his head towards the wall. 

"Thank you", Baekhyun sung, "you may leave now, unless your taking my chance on shower sex."

"Goodbye Baekhyun", Sehun laughed and walked out the room, shaking his head on his way out again at Baekhyun.

"Hey I'm just trying to make some money around here!", Baekhyun joked, turning off the shower and stepping out, wrapping a towel round himself. "Do you have a spare tooth brush?"

"Are you dressed?", Sehun asked as he stood from the other side of the door. Baekhyun hummed and Sehun stepped in, opening a cabinet and giving a toothbrush to Baekhyun. "Here."

"Thanks", The door was left open as Baekhyun got ready, he kept Sehun's boxers but changed back into the clothes he wore the day before. After brushing his teeth he styled his hair to the best he could, and came to the fact he would be going without make up today. 

"Baekhyun how much am I giving you today?", Sehun asked from where he sat on the bed. 

"£100, I told you last night remember?", Baekhyun walked outside of the bathroom and handed Sehun the folded shirt. They switched, Bakehyun handing him the shirt and Sehun handing him £100.

"Are you leaving then?", Sehun asked, the ends of his mouth curving downwards.

"Yup", Baekhyun popped the 'P' as usual, "Duty calls."

"I see, I'll see you around then", Sehun smiled and looked down to Baekhyun. "I'll text you next time-"

"Don't forget to", Baekhyun rolled his eyes jokingly. "Goodbye Sehun."

"Bye bye, Baekhyunnie", Baekhyun laughed at the small nickname and headed for the door, leaving the dorm room for the second time.

As soon as the door shut behind Baekhyun, his heart dropped into his stomach, what was this feeling he felt in his chest? A shaking hand fumbling into his pocket and pulling out one of those cancer sticks, placing it between his lips and not caring if any fucking fire alarm set off now. 

Baekhyun was truly fucking up since the first time he saw Sehun, rushing out of the apartment building and deciding the only way he could convince himself that Sehun was just another customer was if he found another customer. Normally Baekhyun would only have one or two customers a day, he had already been fucked three times recently and now he was going four a fourth. After catching a cab he had made his way to his usual Exodus where most people came to find people like Baekhyun, instantly finding a client who took him to his car and drove to a motel. 

Baekhyun decided that he had to give his best show to this lucky customer, he really, just needed to prove that this Sehun was just like any other customer. He even insisted that when the guy fucked him he wanted to ride him, Baekhyun could ride any guy and it wouldn't mean anything. 

Baekhyun did not get kissed this time, his clothes were ripped off without asking and tossed on the floor, no cautious actions were done or were cared about. His hair was pulled and then he pulled the fake moans like he usually did. The guy called him a dirty slut and fucked him continuously till he laid limp on the bed, unable to hold himself up or to think at all really. It wasn't nice, but the guy paid well. Once he was done he simply pulled up his trousers and buckled the belt, throwing £200 at Baekhyun and leaving him alone in the motel room. 

Baekhyun didn't care that his phone buzzed from the coat pocket, he couldn't deal with anymore customers in one day. Rolling on to his back, Baekhyun decided to let his eyes close. No point of him being awake if he couldn't even form a simple sentence, think a simple thought. He laid silently in the tacky motel room, listening to the cars drive past the open window as he slowly fell to sleep, alone.


	3. Two of the many times Baekhyun got drunk.

In all honesty, it had been a shit day for Byun Baekhyun. Since work was low today and the only customer he did have was rough and rude, Baekhyun was extremely pissed off and the only way to calm himself was to drink, smoking out of the picture. He sat on a stool at Exodus, not even having the effort to talk to the bar tender because knew he was bitter, or to find any customers because he was beyond the point of being fuckable.

As he ordered another barcardi, his hand pushing his fringe out of his eyes and him realising he was really over due a hair cut, roots even showing which was not Baekhyun's style. It was impressive Baekhyun was even able to think straight at this time, after this many drinks and the music and people being so loud he could even hear himself breathe, yet he could think loud and clear. Maybe drinking his problems away had stopped working, smoking only stopped overthinking when he wasn't too angry, drinking was a gate way to an empty mind most nights. 

The next drink arrived and he stirred the straw round it slowly, watching as the liquid swirled around the slender black sucky thing. Fascinating, Baekhyun thought so anyway. His head lifted from its hanging position, eyes laced in heavy black make up gazing round the room to the many faces which were too drunken like Baekhyun. The majority of the people inside Exodus were either people who Baekhyun attracted to, The men who came for one soul purpose only, getting someone to use and play with. The others being students who couldn't afford to go anywhere better, who all they wanted to do was drink without being asked for their ID and dance to loud music and flashing lights.

Baekhyun watched as the intoxicated bodies waved slowly round by the flashing lights, dancing to the beat of whatever song was playing at it was pretty hypnotic. Watching as the faceless people danced like there was no tomorrow with no purpose, interesting, intriguing. Black, smudge eyes continue to roll round the room till they reached a pair of clean brown eyes, a boy standing at the bar with floppy brown hair and a purity too clean for a place like this. 

He watched as Sehun laughed with his friends, clinking the small cups of clear liquid together and drinking it in one gulp, except Sehun didn't. As his friends tossed their heads back he dripped it down on the floor which must of been a health hazard but who was to know, no one except Baekhyun of course. 

The rent boy continued to stare at the boy till the boys friends left, one taking the other by the hand and dragging him towards the entrancing dance floor. Before he knew it, Baekhyun's legs were moving towards Sehun, drink in one hand and the bar in the other, leaning onto it with loose arms.

"Sehun-ah", Baekhyun slurred, unmeaning to definitely but the words seemed to catch round his numb tongue. "Long time no see."

Sehun's head turned towards his, face filled with something confused like, switching to something more worried as his hand moved to the top of Baekhyun's bicep, holding him steady almost. 

"Hey, I- it costs money if you want to fuck", Baekhyun blurted out, laughing soon after.

Sehun studied Baekhyun, eyes trailing from the top of Baekhyun's messed up hair which pointed in every direction, to about his stomach where his shirt laid lazily tucked in. Worried, Sehun asked, "Why are you here Baekhyun?" 

"Well", Baekhyun hiccuped, a hand coming to his eye and rubbing the make up to a somewhat worse state, "Where do you think I get my clients from silly?" 

"Oh", Sehun breathed, "are you sure you can work like-"

"Of course I can", Baekhyun cut off Sehun, "I'm in tip top shape see?" 

Baekhyun then continues to count to ten and back, as if this was a proper qualification of soberness. Although this was enough to convince Baekhyun it was okay and he was able to carry on 'working', it didn't convince the other. Sehun stops unamused, while Baekhyun giggled and counted to ten for a second time.

"Baekhyun, you should go home", Sehun reached for Baekhyun's drink which laid between his fingers lazily, Baekhyun being quick to react and slapped the tip of Sehun's fingers away.

"Fuck off Sehun, I need the money this week", Baekhyun's bitter tone hit at Sehun's worrisome, a glare emerging from the Blondes face.

"Why? I'll just give you-", Sehun reached for his pocket, presuming his wallet.

"I don't need £50", Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "I want more than that"

"I'll give-", Wallet now in hand, Sehun fished through the inexpensive notes for his biggest one.

"I'm bored of talking to this kid now", Baekhyun sounded as if he was talking to himself, stumbling away before Sehun could stop him, yet a conscious knowledge that younger's eyes were still on him. Baekhyun meandered through the people who were ordering their drinks, already spotting his target who sat at the end of the bar drinking at a half empty bottle of beer. Quickly brushing his hair out of his face, sorting out anything he could be self-conscious about like smudged make up or messy items of clothing, he headed towards the potential customer.

A hand meets the drinkers shoulder, Baekhyun's smile as rectangular as ever. "Hey baby, how's your night going?"

"Are you one of those sluts?", The drunkard spoke, his lips finally leaving the bottle and being placed on the side. 

"If that's what you want to call it", Baekhyun let a small chuckle out, hand running through his hair. "What is a man like you doing in a place like this?"

"How much do you charge?", The man instantly jumped to, not caring about Baekhyun's small talk. 

"Depending on what your interesting in", Baekhyun smirked, his hand slowly moving towards the older guy's arm and trailing his fingers up and down his bicep. "but we can talk money once it's over, can't we?"

The man took a final swig of his beer, downing all the brown substance in one. "Alright, lets go."

The man stood up and budged past Baekhyun, taking him by the wrist and dragging him out, it didn't feel good but who was Baekhyun to care? The guy was extremely intoxicated so it meant easy money. Baekhyun followed behind a bit tipsily, still trying to gather what he could in his mind while he still had the chance. 

As they passed the last part of the bar, he made eye contact with those pretty brown eyes again, who's were they? They seemed familiar to Baekhyun but he was a bit clouded. Blinking a moment he realised who it was and what had happen, deciding that his best 'fuck you, you don't own me' eyes were the only way to express his feelings towards the kid. 

The brown eyes only furrowed for a moment as Baekhyun passed, glancing away as he was dragged out and for some reason, Baekhyun wanted more of a reaction from him. Maybe just cause Baekhyun was petty and no one could tell him what to do, or maybe because people controlling him was one of his least favourite things. He wasn't sober enough to pinpoint why Sehun's small reaction infuriated him but he didn't care, he had to deal with a customer anyway. A tug on Baekhyun's hand and he was yanked further to the exit, one more look at the expressionless Sehun and he was out the door, full attention now on the customer. 

"So what's your name?", Baekhyun asked, his head hurting a little but not enough for him to quit the job. "Or what do you want me to call you? I'm not fussy."

"Uh", The guy grunted, fumbling for his keys even though he really shouldn't be driving. "I'm Sehyuk."

Baekhyun's mind flickered to the big friendly giant he knew, shaking his head he focused back on the job. "Nice name, you can call me Baekhyun, or anything else you want to."

They get into an old, red car, paint chipped and warring away. Baekhyun hummed as the radio played, driving through the broken neighbourhood which Baekhyun had become accustomed to. Although he was not sober enough to care, he wouldn't if he should pay more for the man running his hand up Baekhyun's thigh, maybe tell him to fuck off and concentrate on driving especially because he had downed a few beers. He didn't though, the hand roamed freely and Baekhyun worried only for a moment for their safety.

Somehow though, the arrived in one piece, the guy stepping out of his car and throwing up his heart into the gutter beside the car, Baekhyun patting him on the back and telling him it's better out than in. By now the motel was similar to Baekhyun, the light-blinking logo advertising 'The View' which didn't really make any sense because the view was rather shit around it. Both sides of the motel blocked by two other buildings, and the front showing the run down streets and a homeless guy asking for change, Baekhyun only spared a moment to wonder how it earned the name. 

Once the key was handed over to them, Sehyuk stumbled down the hallway till he reached room '34', marked the same as the key. Baekhyun followed behind him, once in the room he was already pinned to the wall. It was a bit rough and the smell was mildly disgusting yet Baekhyun wasn't put off, the only thing keeping him on track was the money he would get after. 

The man undressed Baekhyun roughly, almost ripping the rent boys jeans as he took them off, throwing them to the side like they were rubbish. Only top half still dressed, Baekhyun was shoved onto the squeaky mattress, his rear end facing up and the man not even bothering to try and open Baekhyun. A condom was slipped on and then it came, an uncomfortable squeeze up Baekhyun's behind which caused him to wince in pain. It wasn't like it hadn't happen before, yet he couldn't find himself getting used to this sort of pain. 

The guy plummeted in and out of Baekhyun, nails digging crescents into the blondies hips as he squeezed with such force. Baekhyun did his usual, moaned a few times forcibly and even managed a couple compliments, 'wow you feel so big in me', 'I've never felt this good before' and a cheeky 'fuck me harder' because he was just spitting out anything that came to him. 

Sehyuk finished quick, groaning as he squeezed onto Baekhyun harder, the liquid pouring into the condom. Baekhyun couldn't even be bothered to be mad anymore, deciding to wait till the bastard left until he finished himself off. 

"How much then?", Sehyuk did his jeans up, his wallet pulled out his pocket with a big stack of money in one of the folds.

"£200, since you threw up outside and I had to deal with you", Baekhyun spoke bluntly, sweet talk long gone now as he was agitated. 

They both glared at each other, hands coming out and exchanging the money and going back in. "Cheap slut", Sehyuk muttered as he made his way out, slamming the door behind him and leaving Baekhyun with the key. 

Baekhyun gave himself a quick, quickie? Or something like that, Baekhyun forgot what he was even thinking about and all he wanted to do was just sleep so the pounded against his head would kindly fuck off. Flopping onto the pillow, Baekhyun closed his eyes, he couldn't even remember anything he had done before about twenty minutes ago so it took him some time to remember how Sehun looked at him.   
What an ass, why didn't he care who Baekhyun went off with? After he was 'nice' to him or whatever and now he's acting like Baekhyun didn't even exist. Baekhyun rolled out of bed and decided to give Sehun a few of his own words. 

Picking up the phone, and dropping it once by accident but we won't talk about that, Baekhyun called that kid. Three rings and a husky voice answered. "What's wrong Baekhyun?"

"You", Baekhyun cranked out. "I mean, you almost put me off my game tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"You should be, walking around acting like you own the place", Baekhyun didn't really know what he was saying, just shouting in anger was fun at this moment and he didn't want to stop. "And turning up to my club! What a joke."

"I always go that club Baekhyun, I'm surprised we didn't bump into each other before", Sehun sounded tired, Baekhyun didn't bite into the guilt that almost filled him though.

"Sure you do, if you wanted to see me you could've-", Baekhyun's rant was paused as a turning feeling came to his stomach. "I feel sick."

"Go to a toilet", Sehun instructed, seeming not phased about the words Baekhyun was speaking just before. "Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"You're not my fucking boyfriend little Sehunnie", Baekhyun strolled to the toilet, too tired to even care if he threw up anywhere which wasn't cleanable. "You don't need to chase round after this prostitute."

"Where are you right now?", Sehun asked again, not backing down. 

"Ugh, your so stubborn", Baekhyun had made it to the toilet, leaning on the seat which was very dirty, "I'm at this motel, don't come though I don't want to see you."

"Are you safe?", Sehun asked and Baekhyun laughed.

"Of course I am", Baekhyun's laughed turned into a belch, sick coming out of him and into the toilet. Luckily for him he was smart enough to move his phone away from himself. Throwing up for what seemed like forever, Baekhyun moved his mouth back to the speaker. "I drank too much."

"Baekhyun, what motel?", Baekhyun's head was pounding, he couldn't be bothered to hear anything anymore.

"You're nagging is giving me a headache, I'm going", Baekhyun groaned, moving away from the toilet. "Text me tomorrow and maybe I'll fuck you for a discount."

"Wait-", Sehun's voice started, Baekhyun ending the call and rubbing his head. God, he needed some paracetamol, Where were his cigarettes?

Tiredly dragging his body towards the bed, Baekhyun felt something in his heart, maybe heart burn from throwing up his stomach or maybe a pain from a person, either way he didn't care because all he wanted to do was sleep. After a flop on the bed and pulling the covers over him, Baekhyun almost passed out immediately. And although he toss and turned all night it was a peaceful sleep, no waking up in the middle of the night and needing to sooth his craving of nicotine or worrying about needless things.

Waking up though to the biggest headache he had in some time was a piss take though, temples pounding like drums from the get go of waking up. Baekhyun was half tempted not to open his eyes until he heard his phone ring, surprised he even slept through with his phone on loud speaker. He didn't make it to the phone on time, his screen then showing the six missed texts from Sehun, and the two missed calls from last night at two in the morning and one now. 

Sehun: are you okay?  
Sehun: make sure to drink some water if you're not feeling well  
Sehun: Baekhyun?  
Sehun: I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just worried for you at the club and I didn't mean to cause any damage

Sehun: you told me to text you in the morning? I don't want a discount or anything but I just wanted to know if you are feeling better  
Sehun: text me back when you can 

Baekhyun hadn't had any recollection he had bumped into Sehun last night, maybe that would explain the feeling in his stomach.

Rent boy: did we have sex last night?

Sehun: Are you okay?  
Sehun: and no

Rent boy: I'm fine   
Rent boy: when did we speak?

Sehun: I was at Exodus with my friends   
Sehun: do you not remember?

Rent boy: not in the slihtest   
Rent boy: slightest*  
Rent boy: so I wasn't with you in this motel?

Sehun: No, you left with some old guy who was just as drunk as you  
Sehun: I was surprised you both walked out without falling over

Rent boy: ha ha  
Rent boy: I don't know what happened last night   
Rent boy: so if I said anything I didn't mean it

Sehun: so when you said I was stubborn, and that you would 'fuck me with a discount'  
Sehun: didn't mean it?  
Sehun: I'm joking, I'm just glad you're okay

Rent boy: why wuoldnt I be?  
Rent boy: wouldn't*

Sehun: you called me and you were throwing up

Rent boy: wow I'm a mess  
Rent boy: I guess drinking too much explains that and the headache

Sehun: take some paracetamol, and drink some water  
Sehun: sleep too!!

Rent boy: you sound like a mum  
Rent boy: or a nagging wife  
Rent boy: so stop

Sehun: get some rest

Rent boy: ughhhhhhhhhh

Baekhyun rolled over on the bed and left his phone behind him, the phone buzzing and him not caring. Why couldn't he explain why he found himself smiling over his phone, or why the fact that Sehun even cared, confused Baekhyun. Only occasionally he found himself envious of people who he saw texting others, never having that himself and wondering what they could even talk about. Maybe just the well-being of each other he guessed, but then in reality no one cared about others. Baekhyun found people only spoke to others when they want to speak of themselves. A selfish world where illusions are built around us to form some sort of stupid 'happy ever after' which everyone wanted, everyone but Baekhyun.

Enough moping around Baekhyun decided and propped himself up, deciding what his action of plan was. Once decided he would only have a fair amount of customers today he stood up and changed, picking up his phone and texting Sehun back before shoving it into his pocket. 

Sehun: you're childish 

Rent boy: at least I'm not still a child 

By the time Sehun replied Baekhyun had already had a shower and changed into his new clothes, he supposed Sehun had a lecture at university or something. 

Sehun: you are two years older than me 

Rent boy: how do you know?

Sehun: you told me?

Rent boy: I'm so confused   
Rent boy: when?

Sehun: first time we met lol  
Sehun: you asked how old I was and was like only two years younger   
Sehun: it's called maths 

Rent boy: ha ha 

Baekhyun had made his way to the door, not bothering about lunch because he wasn't even hungry anyway, and said goodbye to the motel room till maybe same time tomorrow. Not even bothering to use his car which hasn't been used for god knows how many weeks, Baekhyun walked to his normal Exodus where only the lowlifes who would want a fuck would be at twelve midday.

Instantly, Baekhyun gets a man slurring all over him, 'easy tiger' Baekhyun giggled as the man tried to shove his dirty, slobbery mouth onto his. They didn't even make it to somewhere with a bed before the guy started, Getting into his car and fucking Baekhyun in the backseat. Easy bills but not the most comfortable. 

Baekhyun climbed out the car and headed back into Exodus, throwing the condom in the rubbish bin as he stepped out the car as if it was the most casual thing ever. Baekhyun had only made it just back in when he recognised as clients face, the client too and making his way towards him. The process continued of Baekhyun walking into the club and walking out only few minutes later, heading to the closest fuckable place. God he loved lunch time rush. 

Around about fourish Baekhyun had gotten tired, five customers in four hours wasn't bad at all and wracking up the money he did was never a problem. He headed to the bar and sat down, ordering his usual bacardi and staying in put at the bar. Before even finishing his drink a guy had asked for something small, then both heading into the bathroom and Baekhyun giving him a quick blowjob, not the cleanest place but definitely not the first. 

Tiredness and the headache still somewhat present made Baekhyun less willing to wake on anymore people, sitting at the bar until it reached about ten and another few drinks in him. It was much louder now, music turned up and the party actually started, it was rather odd for students to come to a club on a Thursday night yet they still did. Dancing like they always did and downing drinks they didn't even know the name to. A tap on the shoulder interrupted Baekhyun's gazing in the sea of people and he turned round hazily, not instantly recognising the face, but realising who it was soon enough.

"Hey aren't you that prostitute I got for Sehun one time?", A young voice spoke to him, The guy who had gotten the prostitute for Sehun standing before him with another guy.

"That be me", Baekhyun rolled his eyes, swirling his drink with his finger. "Unless your talking to me for business I'm not interested in this convo-"

"Do you normally talk to people like that?", The other guy with blonde hair butted in, Baekhyun couldn't help but be jealous that his roots weren't showing like his did with his blonde hair but guessed the guy wasn't as lazy as him when it came to frequent dyeing.

"Yes, unless they are paying", He continued with his snappy tone, removing the finger from the drink and sucking on it to get the access liquid off.

"I see I see", The brown hair boy spoke with the squishy nose, "Sehun spoke so highly of you-"

"Wait- Sehun did what?", Baekhyun removed his finger from his mouth and tilted his head, confused to why Sehun would even mention his name.

"He said he was convinced you weren't a prostitute when he had sex with you", The guy explained. "He said you were too nice but I guess he was just a bit overwhelmed with it all."

Baekhyun watched as the guy looked down on him in a way, maybe because he was sitting on a stool and that guy was taller than him, or just a genuine dirty look he didn't know. 

"Maybe", Baekhyun took a sip of his drink, taking it all down in one go. "Yah! give him some credit though, he wasn't bad for a virgin-" 

"I don't even want to know", The blondie spoke, giggling as the others face turned into a pout. The recognisable face rolled his eyes and walked away to a further part of the bar to order his drinks, tugging slightly on the blondes arm and giving up once realising he was going to stay.

"Sorry about Jongin, I guess he's just protective over Sehun", The guy laughed, Baekhyun not really understanding the situation so just looking at him. "I'm Taemin, I know Sehun because I'm Jongin's boyfriend and Jongin is Sehun's roommate."

"And I know Sehun because I fucked him", Baekhyun spoke, Taemin looking at him puzzled with a small laugh. "Twice."

"Wait- twice!", Sehun never said. 

"Shhh", a limp finger joined to Taemin lips, or somewhere close Baekhyun's drunk aim wasn't the best. "I don't think he wants Jongin to know."

"Ah I see", Taemin nodded, Talking to Baekhyun as if he was a child which he didn't appreciate. "So why did you tell me?"

Baekhyun could only shrug his shoulders, he didn't know the answer honestly. 

"I'll keep your secret", Taemin grabbed Baekhyun's finger which rested on his cheek, returning it to Baekhyun's lap. "I think you're funny."

"I'm a great time", Baekhyun nods, "In more than one way if you get me."

"Of course, we should hang out one time. I have a lot of questions-"

"I don't answer questions", Baekhyun cut him off, lifting his cup to his mouth but realising there was nothing in there.

"Fine then, let's just say- to get to know you better", Taemin concluded. "I'll give you my number."

"Look, if you're just looking for a three way you can just say", Baekhyun pulled out his phone and dropped it into Taemin's open hand from a height. "But I don't think your little boyfriend would be too happy."

Taemin simply laughed as he typed the number into the phone, handing it back soon after. "I think I'll pass, it's weird that I just gave you my number but oh well."

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a prostitute doesn't mean I can't have numbers on my phone", Baekhyun slurred a little more, Making Taemin laugh more as Jongin looked towards them. "Even though most of them are clients."

"I see, I see", Taemin looked over his shoulder at the kind of pissed off boyfriend. "I should get back to him, I texted myself so I have your number too."

"Great", Baekhyun forced a smile and stuck up his thumbs to Taemin, turning to the bartender and ordering himself another bacardi. Taemin waved and walked towards the guy Baekhyun now knows as Jongin, not that he would remember with all the alcohol in him but oh well, it wouldn't matter anyway.


	4. A friendship between a college boy, and a rent boy.

A week or two passed until Baekhyun received a text from a certain student. 

Sehun: you free today?

Rent boy: sure, what time you thinking?  
Rent boy: and what are you thinking of doing? I'm kinda tired 

Sehun: I hadn't thought that far, just wanted to see you first   
Sehun: and I'll be back in my doom room by 7  
Sehun: dorm* oops

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he typed, rolling over in the motel bed which he he knew too familiarly.

Rent boy: I'll be there by 7:30ish

His phone dropped onto the spring mattress, Baekhyun sat up and slid his jeans back on which he fished off the floor. If he was thinking correctly, from 'The view' it was a half hour walk from his apartment, it would take him half hour to shower and dress, twenty minutes to walk to the university. Baring in mind the time was quarter to six and Baekhyun would roughly take an hour and twenty minutes, it would be a tight squeeze so he was glad he added the 'ish'.

Hastily walking, Baekhyun already started rub at his make up as soon as he turned onto the road his apartment block laid on. The black eyeliner probably looked pretty disgusting right now but Baekhyun powered on, not bothering about what the girl who passed him thought or what his old nag of a neighbour thought when she was making her way out of her apartment. 

Once again he rushed into the bathroom, shower running as he stripped down to nothing. Only a quick scrub on places where was needed and his hair washed with his usual vanilla shampoo, after all the soap was off him the shower too was off. 

Although his face was still raw from it being scrubbed and pounded on by hot water, Baekhyun always already at it with the foundation, eyeliner and eye shadow. Today he decided for a more natural look, Well a natural look for Baekhyun where his eyeliner was close a thin line rather than the thickness of his usual, and eyeshadow which looked rather plain compared to his bold black or red smudged smoke. For anyone else, it be weird to do your make up first, walk completely naked into a room and then get dressed, but that's how Baekhyun like it. He'd rather match his make up to him clothes if he was trying because after all, His make up stayed on longer than his clothes did.

Baekhyun slid on his shoes, a pair of creepers which made him look slightly taller, and headed for he door. After a texting Sehun a quick 'I'll be 20 mins max' he slowed down a bit, realising that he was rushing all of a sudden. Usual clients he never even bothered about what time he turned up, especially if they were paying the same amount as Sehun did. Yet he couldn't seem to slow it down much further than a steady (fast paced) walk which got him there in sixteen minutes. 

"Hey", Sehun opened the door after Baekhyun knocking. "Come in."

Baekhyun offered a smile and made his way into the room. "It feels smaller in here today for some reason, did something change since last time?"

"Nothing except new bed covers", Sehun moved to the bed after shutting the door, sitting and leaning on the head of the bed. "You look different today, different make up?"

"Yeah, just didn't put as much on", Baekhyun was honest, small talk feeling weird with a customer but comfortable in some senses because it was Sehun, the squishy kid who asks for permission to fuck a prostitute.

"It looks nice, you look nice today", Sehun complimented and Baekhyun felt a small smile grow on his face, only ever so slightly.

"I- uh thanks", Baekhyun sat down at the end of the bed, setting a bit of distance between him and Sehun as he changed the subject. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"Are you tired?", Sehun asked, his hands playing with the string attached to his hoodie, to Baekhyun he had only ever seen Sehun in a hoodie, or from what he remembered, after all the last time he saw him he was completely pissed drunk.

"Not that tired", Baekhyun nodded, "You didn't answer my question though."

"I had to ask one to know my answer", Sehun smiled in a cheeky way that made Baekhyun roll his eyes at him, a smile forming on his face too.

"So what is it then kiddo?", Baekhyun sighed, pretending to be unamused. 

"Hm", Sehun leaned forward, Baekhyun in arms reach now. "I don't know what you-"

"I do anything", Baekhyun turned his head towards Sehun, eyes meeting Sehun's and smirking."But it all comes at a price, freakier stuff costs more."

"What about, we just start and see where we finish?", Sehun suggested, "Does that make any sense?"

"So go with the flow?", Baekhyun said then laughed at himself, he never needed friends cause he found himself fucking hilarious. 

"I guess", Sehun let a light chuckle off.

"Okay then", Baekhyun moved forwards to Sehun, his face coming a bit too close for personal space to be considered but neither of them minded. "I'll follow you."

Sehun joined their lips together, holding the back of Baekhyun's neck and pulling them closer. At first their teeth clinked together but neither cared, Sehun leaned back to rest on the backboard and Baekhyun followed like he said he would, now chest on chest and still kissing. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, like two kids experimenting for the first time but Baekhyun quite enjoyed it, much different from the fast pace of anything sexual he was used to. 

Baekhyun's hands propped him up on Sehun's chest so he wasn't completely squashing him, Sehun's hands moving to run up and down ever so lightly on Baekhyun's back, Sending a shiver once or twice. It was when Sehun's tongue glazed lightly over Baekhyun's lip when the softness kind of drifted, still lingering but losing the battle to the sexual drive of any twenty year old. Baekhyun opened his mouth to let Sehun in, Sehun taking the invite and sliding his tongue in. 

Ever so slightly, Baekhyun rolled his hips against Sehun's crotch, and he got the exact reaction he wanted. Sehun's breath hitched, the kiss stopping for a moment as lips lingered around each other. Baekhyun felt Sehun's hot breath on his bottom lip just before it continued, A hand now running through his hair and it feeling gentle, soft, a complete contrast to the hardness of the kiss now.

Baekhyun had now made a rhythm of rolling his hips once in a while, enjoying how Sehun reacted so well and how too he felt. But, it got to the point where both boys had... something they wanted to deal with and they didn't know if they could take this foreplay any longer. 

"Sehun, I want to suck your dick", Baekhyun moved off of Sehun, working his hand on Sehun's belt and then his zipper.

"Wait-", Sehun let out a small grunt, "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have bothered saying silly", Baekhyun palmed Sehun's crotch, silencing the boy to a small whimper. "So can I?"

Sehun nodded his head and Baekhyun started. The tip being gently toyed with by Baekhyun's tongue and then taking his whole cock into his own mouth, he watched the amazing expressions Sehun pulled and wondered how the heck was he still single. Baekhyun made sure Sehun's eyes stayed in contact with him the whole time, digging his fingers ever so slightly into Sehun's, very muscular and amazing, thighs to remind him to focus. 

When Sehun's head started to tilt back even further, he knew he was close. Sehun moving to tell Baekhyun he was about to cum but Baekhyun already knowing and speeding up the level at which he bobbed up and down, played with the dick inside of his mouth with his tongue, working magic like he knew he could. Sehun ran a hand through Baekhyun's hair and pulled it closer to his crotch as if on instinct, finally cumming into Baekhyun's mouth as Baekhyun took him in whole. And although Baekhyun hated to swallow, he found it quite hot when he felt Sehun's cum trailed down his throat, Sehun's finger coming to wipe the side of his face and before Sehun could move his hand away, taking the finger and sucking it lightly. 

Sehun's hand moved to Baekhyun's chest to push him down, his intentions clear to Baekhyun and Baekhyun deciding against receiving a blowjob, after all he wasn't the client. 

"Not today little Sehunnie", Baekhyun place his hand onto Sehun's and took it off his chest, ignoring the throbbing dick in his pants even though he would rather deal with it now, especially with this guy. 

"But what about you?", Sehun asked, bottom lip making a more popped appearance. The innocence Baekhyun could laugh at appeared again, Bakehyun rolling his eyes and looking towards the younger.

"What about me?", Baekhyun smiled, not wanting to laugh at the boy. "I'm not paying you."

"I guess", Sehun nodded once, a pair of arms then holding to the sides of Baekhyun and pulling him closer, a chest catching Baekhyun's small body. "It's cold today isn't it?"

Sehun rested his head on Baekhyun's and Baekhyun laid limply, not really sure what to do because this wasn't one of Baekhyun's services yet here he was. "I guess", He mumbled. "It is almost winter after all."

"Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?", Sehun offered and stroked a hand down Baekhyun's hair, comforting which Baekhyun got even more confused at, wondering why on instinct he leant into the hand like some stupid puppy, or kitten, just something that liked to be stroked.

"Uh, a water please", Baekhyun spoke just to change this situation he was in, his heart beating a little oddly which he hoped Sehun didn't feel.

Sehun nodded and gave Baekhyun one final light squeeze round his waist before letting go of Baekhyun, Bakehyun getting the hint to roll off of him. The throbbing in his pants becoming less bearable when Sehun looked like that, devilish hair and well, just an amazing faces yet Baekhyun had to ignore the feeling which told him to get that release he wanted. 

Heading to a mini fridge that Baekhyun never noticed before under the other bedside table, Sehun hummed a song which Baekhyun thought he recognised, going to join in but stopping himself before a noise emerged from him. Like he always did, Baekhyun made himself comfortable and laid on the bed, it smelling so much like Sehun's lavender which made Baekhyun's Vanilla suck compared to it. Baekhyun watched as Sehun zipped up the jeans Baekhyun undone, belt too. Rolling himself in the younger's covers to warm himself up, Baekhyun felt content for once, which he shouldn't feel.

"Here", Sehun spoke and handed him a bottle of water, cold which made Baekhyun shudder a bit. 

"Thank you", Baekhyun sat up to drink, smiling a small thing to Sehun. As they didn't do as much Baekhyun wasn't as tired, it meant he could leave earlier but even then he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. 

"So", Sehun started as he sat down on the bed again, laying down again, holding round Baekhyun's waist again as they sat facing each other, a little too closely if Baekhyun thought too much about it. "Do you have friends or-"

"As many friends as you think I have", Baekhyun answered, a little too quickly but no harm done. 

"So, just me", Sehun joked, Baekhyun bringing the cold bottle to Sehun's cheek and the other wincing to the coldness.

Baekhyun found himself laughing at the reaction, finding the pair of arms round his waist comfortable too. "I have friends, the workers at Exodus and the other rent boys that hang round there too. Oh- and Taemin."

"Taemin?", Sehun looked a bit shocked, confused the most of it though.

"I have his number on my phone, I don't remember getting it from him but I guess that happened sometime", Baekhyun spoke plainly, taking a sip from the bottle and then handing it to Sehun, once doing that moving to lay down on the bed again.

"Wait did you-?", Sehun's eyes widened.

"No", Baekhyun stopped Sehun, how quick he was to assume. "I asked and he said he gave it to me one day when I was a little tipsy at Exodus", Baekhyun recalled the memory of his and Taemin's first chat, it awkward but Taemin joking about the whole situation.

"Since you have only 'work friends', and Taemin, How about", Sehun laid facing Baekhyun, arm laying lazily on Baekhyun's waist. "From now on if you need someone to just talk to about whatever I'm your guy"

"Are you saying... friends with benefits?", Baekhyun's brows furrowed, looking dead straight towards Sehun. "Because I don't do this for free-"

"No!", Sehun halted Baekhyun, laughing soon after. A thumb came to the centre of Baekhyun's brows and flattened the raised skin. "I mean, I'll still pay you if I want sex but if you just want to like-", Sehun hesitates for a moment, moving his hand back to Baekhyun's waist. "I don't know- just talk to someone about TV or the weather I can be your friend."

Baekhyun looked at Sehun for a moment, the others eyes meeting his son. It was silent for a moment till Baekhyun nodded his head once, "Okay."

"Okay?", Sehun smiled, Baekhyun could feel his hand now circling on his hip. 

"Yes okay", Baekhyun laughed, watching the slightly over excited boy. "what else do you want? A certificate certifying our friendship."

"Fine, fine!", Sehun laughed too, a small smile never really leaving his face. 

"You're such a kid", Baekhyun shook his head, punching Sehun in the chest lightly which didn't affect him at all. "I'm serious about no free sex though, no discounts either!"

"God and you call me childish", Sehun rolled his eyes and poked Baekhyun in the nose. Baekhyun's eyes crossed over to follow the finger and Sehun laughed, Baekhyun finding Sehun's smile the next best thing and realising he probably shouldn't feel like that. 

He means, he guessed he could now in a way since they were 'friends', He guessed he could think more of Sehun and accept that Sehun was a really nice guy, and accept that he was the most attractive person Baekhyun had seen in a long time. Wait, friends don't say that about each other, do they? Baekhyun wouldn't really know as he's never had a real friendship with someone since he was in his teens. 

"You spaced out", Sehun's voice shook Baekhyun out of his thoughts, Baekhyun meeting that confused look Sehun seemed to pull than most faces. "You alright?"

"Yeah", Baekhyun sat up slowly and decided to call it a day, going back to the real world. "I should probably leave now."

"What?", Sehun sat up and Baekhyun laughed at the boys puppy like expression. "Why?"

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can keep me forever", Baekhyun joked, "I already told you I'm not a keep boy, I'm a rent boy"

"I see", Sehun sighed, "Wait I need to pay you."

"Oh yeah", Baekhyun completely forgot about the payment, slipping his mind as distractions from a certain person kept appearing in his head. "I'll take £40-"

"Wait that's surely not enough", Sehun scowled.

"It is", Baekhyun held out his hand, Sehun reaching for his wallet and putting more than £40 into Baekhyun's hand. Sehun proved to be more stubborn than Baekhyun sometimes but hey, Baekhyun had more money even if he felt that annoying guilt feeling in his stomach about taking it. Baekhyun stood up and shoved notes into his back pocket, finding his shoes and slipping them onto his feet.

"You seem taller today", Sehun spoke as he stood up beside Baekhyun, his hands going to rest on someone's hips but deciding that his pockets were a more permanent resting spot.

Baekhyun simply lifted his foot up, standing on one leg and showing Sehun his shoes. "They add like an extra inch to me, I'll be taller than you one day."

"Don't you stop growing when your like twenty?", Sehun joked, earning a dirty look from Baekhyun. 

"I'm going", Baekhyun turning to the door and Sehun laughing a bit more. 

"Bye bye, Text me later", Sehun added, Making Baekhyun turn round to see him waving.

"Why would I?", The elder asked.

Sehun laughed for a moment, "Because we're friends, remember?"

"Oh", Baekhyun's memory was shook to a few moments ago, "Yeah. I'm actually going now."

"Bye bye", Sehun spoke again and watched as Baekhyun left through the door, shutting it behind him.

To Baekhyun's shock, it was more easier to make a friend than it seemed, you just asked 'hey can I be your friend?' And it's done. For some reason he found himself lying to Sehun about having friends, yes you could class him and Taemin as 'friends' through the few texts they've had, but apart from him, Baekhyun had no one really. Only ever discussing 'business' with other people like him who he bumped into at the bar, and having small talk, and short sex, with the bartenders because it meant the occasional free drink. You couldn't really count those as friends even if you tried. 

Baekhyun found himself leading quite a lonely life, but lonely was safe to Baekhyun. Having no one means never losing anyone, never having to deal with the pain of someone leaving you or dying. And even then It's easier to miss someone who's dead than someone you can't have anymore. Living lonely, and only loving himself meant it would be okay, nothing could hurt him if no one could reach him. 

But now, there was a loophole in his plan, a flaw in his flawless plan. To become a prostitute and never have intimacy with anyone meant no heart break could happen, sex becoming so causal it felt like breathing, becoming a person who is hard to respect and to care for. A flaw emerging, a naïve kid who wants a rent boy for a friend, Who cares about his feelings and worries for his health. Compliments Baekhyun and actually wonders how his day is going, it was an odd feeling. The loophole in Baekhyun's small galaxy, hard to find but Sehun being able to shove his big and broad body into the tinyness of the hole, getting dragged into Baekhyun's little place of mess.

As Baekhyun popped a cigarette from the box in his pocket, setting it between his fingers and lighting it, he wondered how this would even work out, how he had even managed to find a friend in a client. Taking a drag from the cancer stick, Baekhyun feels it inside his throat and passing into his chest. He imagines it passing around in his lungs and how the grey smoke leaves its patches of decay in the pink flesh, a few less years for him he thought. Breathing it out and watching the smoke fill the air in front of him, He decided maybe he would just entertain Sehun's purity for a moment so he doesn't feel as bad when he has to tell him friendship doesn't last, because it never does.


	5. Feelings were never made for boys with clients.

It was once in a while Baekhyun would get a client who was what Baekhyun would call, 'extra kinky'. Yes, he has his handful of guys who tie him to the bed and what not, but the men like the client he has now is what Bakehyun found disturbing. What did he care though, if he was getting paid more than usual nothing could hurt. As usual with a client like this, they were always the rich ones, Taking Baekhyun back to their mansions or second houses and leading him to a locked room. As soon as Baekhyun stepped inside those rooms, he was now his clients property, or so, that's what it felt like.

Stepping into the dim-lighted room, Baekhyun could see what he got himself into, already seeing the bed with chains and what not attached to the posts, the storage units with countless types of sex toys stored inside of them. Feeling a hand on the back of his back, he turned round and put his hands round the nape of his client, bringing their lips together. He could taste the cigar on the clients bottom lip and it was not what he was used to. That was when he realised he didn't kiss clients, none except Sehun.

A hand came to Baekhyun's chest and shoved him away, "What the fuck? get your filthy mouth away from me. Who knows how many dicks you've sucked today you slut."

Baekhyun didn't even bother to feel offended, it was his fault anyway, he shouldn't of overstepped the boundaries with any of his clients and got the thought that kissing was okay. "Sorry", He mumbled, his eyes unable to meet the elders.

"Sorry, what? You will call me sir. I guess I'll have to punish you then, you little slut", The client walked towards Baekhyun and pushed him further into the room.

"Okay, sir", Baekhyun did as he was told. When he was told to, he brought himself onto the bed and was tied to both bed posts by his wrists, a bit too tightly if you asked him but he couldn't speak, a gag ball placed inside of his mouth. 

Baekhyun would never admit when he was at fault, or when things got real. That's why he would never admit that these type of clients were his worst. He hated how violent things got, how his throat became a place for rough hands to hold and squeeze, how his legs were pulled open with such force it hurt, let's not even talk about how his opening felt. Sometimes, he would bleed, even though he had been stretched enough as it was from having sex so many times, some clients just did some things that Baekhyun didn't even want to remember.

Tonight though, it could've been worse. Dragged out for a total of six hours and Baekhyun not even being able to cum. So fucking infuriating. His hands were uncuffed from the sides and he laid naked in some rich guys sex dungeon.

"I'm charging you less for that stunt you tried to pull at the beginning", The guy went into his pocked at pulled out some notes, throwing them at Baekhyun where he laid. "My wife will be home in an hour and a half, so I expect you to be gone by then."

"Okay, sir", Baekhyun spoke for the first time since the ball gag got taken out of his mouth, him wiping the dribble which spewed down his chin and onto his neck. And with that, the door slammed and Baekhyun was on his own. Quickly masturbaiting and cumming almost instantly, he got ready soon after. 

Lucky for him their was a bathroom attached to the room, only a sink and a toilet, but it was enough. Baekhyun begun splashing water on his face, using some tissue to wipe parts of his body which felt gross to him, but it did the job. As he wiped his crotch, he heard his phone go off from the pile of clothes he brought into the bathroom with him. 

Sehun: Hiiiii  
Sehun: How was your day?

Baekhyun shook his head and laughed, how naïve was this little boy. Before replying Baekhyun pulled his boxers and jeans on, doing up the zipper after.

Rent boy: You're only meant to text me if you want something from me

Bluntness which Sehun had gotten used to when Baekhyun was pissy.

Sehun: I want a conversation with you, is that enough? 

Rent boy: sure 

Baekhyun heard his phone go off as he pulled his sweater on, fixing his hair in the mirror before he picked up his phone again. 

Sehun: how are you today?

Rent boy: fine as any prostitute could be

Sehun: are you busy today?

Rent boy: I'm tired cause the client I had now was in to some weird stuff, so it won't be any good sex 

Sehun: I didn't want that!!! I just wanted to talk to you in person is all  
Sehun: typing takes time and it's easier to talk in person

Rent boy: I'm tired, so I won't be any fun

Sehun: your company is good enough, were friends remember?

Baekhyun was out the 'sex dungeon' in a matter of time, it took his phone to understand where he was, a few miles or so from Sehun's dormitory but it was alright, he got paid more than usual so could get a taxi. Once a taxi was called and he was inside, he texted Sehun to let him know he was on his way, Sehun replying with a cute reply as usual and Baekhyun felt at ease for a moment. 

Twenty or so minutes later and Baekhyun was outside of the this place for the countless time, well not really, the eight or ninth time? Him and Sehun had begun to meet up more frequently wether it was for mind blowing sex or just to have someone to talk to. He knew the route to Sehun's route off his heart now, like the back of his hand. The same shabby hallway and the same flickering light, he knocked twice like he always did.

"Good evening", Sehun leant in for a kiss but Baekhyun dipped his head, it would've been offensive it didn't happen most times but Sehun had come accustomed to Baekhyun's forever switching emotions towards things like kissing. "I'm hungry, but not doing good in money till Monday so what about we just cook in the kitchen today?"

"You don't have a-", Baekhyun spoke slowly, confused as he didn't know there was a kitchen.

"It's down the hall", Sehun begun to walk towards the flickering light, opening the door at the end of the hallway to reveal a worn down kitchen. The oven had seen better days and the white wood cupboards and draws definitely did not took their best, but there's no point fixing something that's not broken. "We only have ramen, if that's okay?"

"I have money it's not a problem if we go out", Baekhyun spoke honestly as Sehun went through the cupboards to grab a few packets of ramen, a pot and a few other things which he would add to it.

"Your money is yours, I'm fine with eating this", Sehun looked over his shoulder from where he stood, his back to Baekhyun. 

"Alright then, at least let me help", Baekhyun stepped towards the younger boy who had already started. Baekhyun broke the ramen and placed it on the pot, but that's as far as Sehun let him do, insisting he should sit down and rest for a bit. Baekhyun stayed in the kitchen though, leaning against the counter as he watched the student cook the cheap and cheerful food, adding a few spices to make it more than just ramen. 

While Sehun let it brew he headed towards Baekhyun and put hands both sides of his waist as he always did, Baekhyun finding it more comforting now as time went on. "you look really tired today, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just did a lot today is all", Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his head with his hand. He looked up to Sehun, his face worried as ever, Baekhyun wondered why Sehun cared so much for him. Maybe he felt guilty for having sex with him, or maybe he thought Baekhyun had nothing except his job. He didn't know. 

"Sit down, I'll bring the food over to you", Sehun moved one arm and pointed to a small table, a old chair at each side which Baekhyun was sure they were not stable. 

"Alright", Baekhyun didn't bother arguing, even though he knew he would miss Sehun's hand on his hip for some reason he did move, sitting on the further chair so he could still see Sehun at work. He watched when Sehun scooped some of the noodles into a bowl for Baekhyun, giving him a larger portion then himself which Baekhyun thought was sweet. After, he took the two bowls to the table and placed one on each side, then brung over chopsticks and the pot so they could pick at some more if needed.

"I never asked you, what's your surname?", Sehun spoke after Baekhyun spoke his thank you, putting some ramen into his mouth.

"Why do you want to know Sehun?", Baekhyun turned his head slightly at him, raising one eyebrow to the younger boy.

"Because I'm your friend?", Sehun sounded just as puzzled, as if it was a given that he knew Baekhyun's full name.

"Byun, and you?", Baekhyun replied. 

"Oh", Sehun spoke before shoving a whole load into his mouth.

"Oh what?", Baekhyun questioned.

"No, my surname is Oh, Dummy", Sehun laughed and covered his mouth. 

"Oh", Baekhyun laughed too. "My bad."

They continued their meal with small talk, Sehun talking about the classes he had that week and about his dancing. Baekhyun nodded to show he was listening, laughing when Sehun told him about Jongin and his clumsy ways. He felt his tensed shoulders begin to relax, the pain on his wrists seeming more bearable as time went on with Sehun. Their feet rested aside each other under the table, that's all, nothing sexual towards it or any meaning. At this moment, Baekhyun felt like just Sehun's friend.

"Would you ever get another job?", Sehun asks after Baekhyun asked about his part time job. 

"Why would I?", Baekhyun mumbled as he ate.

"Well", Sehun fidgeted slightly in his seat, the bowl in front of him more interesting suddenly than anything else in the room. "What if you fall in love Baekhyun?"

How naïve this little boy was, Baekhyun could only force a laugh. "Love doesn't exist, little Sehunnie. Lust exists of course, we are built to crave others, but love? Not a chance. Humans are too selfish for that."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right person", Sehun carried on with his false hope, Baekhyun shaking his head and reaching for more ramen in the pot.

"Or maybe it doesn't-", Baekhyun was cut off by a hand holding onto his forearm, just below the red marks from earlier.

"What the those?", Sehun's brows furrowed, his voice low and his heart dropping.

"I already told you", Baekhyun sighed. "The guy who I was with today was weird, he payed alright though"

"Sorry to sound blunt and all", Sehun looked down at the marked wrist again. "But is hurting your body a good enough excuse for money?"

"Uh- yeah", Baekhyun pulled his wrist away, enough force to get out of Sehun's hold but not enough to hurt anyone. "I didn't come here to have you trying to be my therapist or whatever. If I wanted a fucking therapist I would go to one, wouldn't I?"

"Sorry," Sehun mumbles, his head dropping again. Guilt builds in the bottom of Baekhyun's stomach because a part of him knows Sehun is just being a friend, looking out for him, not that it's his place to though. He calms himself down, sighing and reaching slightly to tap softly onto Sehun's hand, then rubbing circles round his knuckles.

"No, I'm sorry", With his other hand, Baekhyun's rubs his head, deciding to be honest with his few found friend. "It's just coming to you sometimes actually makes me feel like I have a friend, and I'm cranky because that guy took forever to even finish and I'm tired. I shouldn't of came-"

"You can sleep in my bed if you want-", Baekhyun knew that Sehun would offer, it didn't mean he would take it though. 

"No Sehun", Baekhyun definitely said a bit too blunt, standing up at the same time. "I mean, last time your roommate almost caught us the last time I slept over, it makes sense for me just to go back to my own place."

"Oh", Sehun stands up too, both standing now at opposite sides of the table. "Yeah."

"I think I'm just gonna-", Baekhyun could never finish a sentence round Sehun sometimes.

"Just stay for a bit longer", Sehun stepped towards Baekhyun, as usual his hands going to his hips and bring him closer. "I don't want you to go just yet."

"Sehun I'm really not in a good mood, I don't want to put you in a bad mood too", Baekhyun replies simply, "We can meet sometime this week though when I'm not feeling like death."

They both let out a small laugh, Baekhyun feeling his heart do something which he didn't understand so he ignored. "Alright, Make sure to text me that you got home safe."

"What are you? My mum?", Baekhyun jokes and brings a small, meaningless punch to Sehun's chest, Sehun laughing and pretending to be hurt.

"No, just a friend looking out for a friend", Sehun smiles down to him, Baekhyun feeling like he had to smile otherwise he would have to see Sehun frown again, and that's not what he wanted at all. 

"Okay I'm really going now", Baekhyun placed his hands over Sehun's and took them off his hips. "And I'll text you when I get back to my place."

"Make sure you do", Sehun steps back a little so Baekhyun can walk past. "Have a nice night."

Baekhyun turns from where he was walking and waves a couple times to Sehun. "You too." 

Once Baekhyun was in the hallway, it took him all his energy to run out of the building, run away from Sehun, no time for any cigarette. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, and it wasn't even from running. Baekhyun didn't even call a taxi, he switched from running and walking but as long as he wasn't thinking about why he was running away from the dormitory, he didn't care. 

It took him a few moments to remember which door number he was, his keys fumbling at the hole until the lock finally turned, Baekhyun quickly stepping inside the cold and plain apartment where white walls surrounded him. The door slammed, and Baekhyun sunk to the cold, faux wooden floor. It was cold but it was okay, Baekhyun didn't care for the fact because he had too many thoughts in his mind. Too many things circulating round his small head that he didn't know what to make of it. 

He laid there for a while in the darkness, the only thing that lit up the room was the moon which was only bright enough to show outlines in the room. Baekhyun's heart didn't slow down, even after half hour of sitting down and not moving. Maybe he was dying, Baekhyun thought it was close enough. Or a panic attack, just something enough to make Baekhyun want to crawl in a ball and cry and cry and cry and never see anyone again. 

Things were silent in the apartment except from the clicking of the clock on the wall which drove Baekhyun mad, or a car driving past once or twice. Baekhyun's heavy breathing had turned into silent, small ins and outs. He had calmed down, maybe enough pulling your hair and slamming your fists into the floor does the trick. 

From his pocket, Baekhyun's phone went off, he winced, flinched at the sudden noise which echoed through his apartment. A small 'ding' noise almost causing Baekhyun to throw his phone to the other side of the apartment, or out the window, he was indecisive. 

Sehun: Hey, just wondering if your home safe  
Sehun: I'm sorry if I upset you, that's the last thing I wanted to do  
Sehun: I'm just worried for you. 

Baekhyun read the messages over and over again as he laid beside his front door, not even having the energy anymore to move himself further into the apartment. As he lit a cigarette, he held it loosely in his hands, occasionally tapping the end to shake the grey ash onto the floor which fell like lost falling stars.

Rent boy: it's fine   
Rent boy: don't stress it too much

Sehun: are you home now?

Rent boy: yeah   
Rent boy: I got home a while ago I forgot to text 

Sehun: alright, as long as your back safe it's alright   
Sehun: it's late you should go to bed

Rent boy: what about you?

Sehun: I have an essay to do

Rent boy: you should've said I wouldn't of come over

Sehun: I wanted to see you though

Honestly, Baekhyun didn't know how to reply. He slid his phone into his coat pocket and finally stood up, after shoving the cigarette into the floor and leaving it there. He headed to the kitchen and to no surprise there wasn't any food in the fridge, He wasn't hungry anyway. Baekhyun trailed back out the kitchen and towards his bedroom, deciding maybe sleeping on the king sized bed wouldn't do him any harm. 

As he entered the room he took off his coat, taking his phone out and throwing it on the bed. Being too tired to shower, he decided not to and got changed out of his 'work clothes', more slutty and erotic than his normal clothes. His jeans ripped to the point where there was no point wearing them and a mesh shirt so the only thing keeping him warm was his coat. That definitely was not his normal style, he preferred sweaters and turtlenecks, snap backs and well fitted jeans. 

Baekhyun stripped himself, not even daring to look at his body because he could only imagine the type of marks which were left on there from today. He knew he had a handful of scars from his business, not obvious ones but there enough for Baekhyun to remember exactly how he got each one, how every time he was left one he had to stay in his apartment and rest for some time. Recover for x amount of days while the bruises were more bearable, the sores on his wrists and ankles and hips and everything fucking else was less noticeable, not questionable. 

On his dresser laid a folded hoodie, and a pair of boxers. Baekhyun knew he needed to give them back to Sehun sometime soon, he even washed them with his nice detergent too. Tonight though, wasn't the night he was going to give them back. Slipping on the hoodie which was more like a dress, Baekhyun wished he never washed it, wished the black material still held Sehun's normal scent which was most likely Lavender, Bakehyun thought. He didn't bother with the boxers because that meant extra washing which he didn't want to do and didn't have he time for. 

In a matter of time Baekhyun was laying on the bed beside his phone, wanting to reply to Sehun to not knowing how.

Rent boy: when I next see you, remind me to bring your hoodie and boxers

Sehun: I forgot about them   
Sehun: I'm not in any rush to have them back so keep them for as long as you want 

Baekhyun was half happy with what he said, then half angry at himself for even feeling like that. 

Sehun: oh I'm changing ur name on my phone

Baekhyunnie: to?

Sehun: you have to guess

Baekhyunnie: uhhhh  
Baekhyunnie: Baekhyun?

Sehun: close  
Sehun: Baekhyunnie 

Baekhyunnie: and why did you chanhe it?  
Baekhyunnie: change*

Sehun: because that's now your nickname   
Sehun: you're not just a rent boy   
Sehun: maybe I should have gotten us a friendship certificate 

Baekhyunnie: if you say so  
Baekhyunnie: I'm going to sleep, so have fun writing your essay  
Baekhyunnie: Sehunnie

Sehun: sleep well 

It felt weird to be under his own sheets, in his own bed too, but what was more weird to Baekhyun was that he had made a somewhat friend. Even if he was a client, or if the first thing they ever did together was have sex. Though he still didn't understand Sehun's intentions, he didn't even understand his own. It was for him to have someone to talk to which isn't about sex, he hadn't had someone like that in a long time. Four years maybe? His old friends never gave up the topic until Baekhyun realised he didn't need anyone, he didn't see the point in conversation if it was always demanding and picking on one person. 

He rolled over in his bed, trying to clear his mind of anyone, that anyone being no one except Sehun. It was hard to do because there was laying in Sehun's hoodie, staring at his phone which he knew meant he was one text away, one phone call away from talking to him. 

Three rings and he was already by his side, well not literally, but somehow his presence was there.

"What's up Baekhyun? I thought you were going to sleep", Sehun spoke over the phone, his voice hinted with worry and maybe a little bit of tiredness.

"Uh- I don't know why I called", Baekhyun decided to be honest, his gut aching from something he didn't know why.

"You miss me?", Sehun joked, followed by a small laugh. "I'm joking."

"What essay are you doing?", Baekhyun changed the subject and realised how selfish he was being, calling a university student at three in the morning while he was trying to write. 

"It's about styles of dancing, it's not that interesting unless you like dance", Baekhyun could hear typing in the background of the call.

"I see, I'm sorry I called-", Baekhyun's mumble was stopped.

"Don't be silly, I'm glad you did", Sehun hummed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?", Baekhyun rolled over in his bed, the covers twisting round his legs.

"Nothing really, I just like talking to you", Sehun's voice was soft, Baekhyun could tell from how he was talking he was smiling.

"You're a weirdo", Baekhyun sighed, followed with a laugh. 

"I know, I know", Sehun laughed too. "Tomorrow, if you're feeling good, we could go to the pizza place again, if you wanted?"

"Uh- sure, it might have to be later in the night though", Baekhyun thought about how rent was coming up and he had done a fair amount of clothes shopping recently, so the more clients the better. "I'll pay tomorrow-"

"No, I want to", Sehun interjected. 

"I'll pay for my own, it's not like your my boyfriend", Baekhyun joked, the other side going quiet for a moment, joining in with the laughter soon after but it felt off to Baekhyun.

"I'll still pay", Sehun practically begged. "It's what friends do."

"Alright, alright, I'll find a way to pay tomorrow while you're not looking", Baekhyun spoke and Sehun groaned. 

"Alright, I really need to continue with this essay so I'm going to go, is that alright?", Sehun yawned over the phone but didn't stop typing. 

"Normally when you want to end the call with someone you don't ask for permission Sehunnie", Baekhyun laughed, smiling to himself. "It's alright, Goodbye Sehun."

"Goodnight Baekhyun, rest well!", The phone hung up and Baekhyun held the phone to his chest, smile not fading until he realised what he was doing. The phone slammed onto the bedside table and Baekhyun rolled the other side so he didn't see the god damn thing anymore.

God what had he fucking turned into? He shouldn't even be doing this, no, this is not what's Baekhyun wanted. He laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling, beginning to think about all the shitty clients he had been with. It was easier to fall asleep crying about something bad than staying up and thinking about something good.


	6. I make more than you do.

As promised, Or not really but spoken about, Baekhyun and Sehun meet at their pizza place and eat the heavenly pizza. Shared over a few giggles and laughs and their usual waiter already knowing their orders, Baekhyun had a fun time, Sehun seemed like he was too. Time ticked on as the pair conversed contently over the slice of pizzas, one piece going in every five minutes or so as the pair never stopped talking. And even when it came to paying the bill they wouldn't stop talking about who was going to pay, Baekhyun telling Sehun he obviously had more money than him, but the hazelnut haired boy insisting he paid the costs of their outing.

"You two are like an old married couple", Minseok laughed, handing the receipt to Sehun after winning the argument. "How long have you known each other?"

"Uh-", It seems only one of the pair seemed to both remember the lie they told him not so long ago. A combination of Baekhyun saying 'ten years' and Sehun saying 'two months' played at the same time, Minseok's face showing how he couldn't process it.

"We've known each other two months, but it feels like ten years", Sehun covers, wide eyes shorting over to Baekhyun for a moment then shrinking back to normal size to Minseok.

"That's nice", Minseok smiled, a genuine one too which Sehun seemed to enjoy a lot. "I hope you guys enjoyed your meal!"

"We did, thank you for being a great server", Sehun and Minseok began to talk, Baekhyun sitting quietly as he watched the two speak. They laughed about inside jokes Baekhyun didn't understand, He noticed how Sehun definitely laughed more round Minseok. Maybe Baekhyun wasn't as funny as he thought. 

"I'll leave you two then", Minseok concluded the conversation. "I gotta continue working."

"Have fun", Sehun smiled, eyes closing slightly. "Oh! And send me that video of the dance you wanted to show me."

Minseok left after nodding, waving goodbye to both boys and leaving to carry on with his work. Baekhyun would never admit how he wondered why Sehun seemed more comfortable with Minseok, why when they laughed Sehun let out his ugly laugh which Baekhyun that was the best thing and how Sehun didn't even react when Minseok's hand touched his when giving the change and receipt. 

As they walked out of their usual hang out area besides Sehun's dorm, Baekhyun did up his coat as the winters blow of wind started to kick in. It wasn't as cold as it could be, that was to come when it was later in winter, but Baekhyun still found himself shivering quite a part as his two layers of a thin coat and an even thinner top didn't contribute any warmth. 

"So", Baekhyun started, "What's it between you and Minseok?"

"Huh?", Sehun turned to Baekhyun and stared his usual confused face.

"Do you have a little crush on him?", Baekhyun spoke in a playful tone, even if the question was serious.

"What? No!", Sehun exclaimed, laughing shortly after as his cold hand reached his face. "He's one of my dance friends, he's like a brother to me!"

"Hm", Baekhyun hummed, shoving both hands into his pocket to try and warm them anymore than they could be. "Okay."

"Okay?", Sehun turned his head to face Baekhyun, continuing to walk down the pavement with leaves littered across it. 

"Yes, That is my conclusion", Baekhyun turning his nose up to Sehun and closing his eyes partly. "Is that a problem?"

"It seems like your a bit jealous", Sehun laughed, Baekhyun stopping in his tracks and raising an eyebrow to Sehun. Sehun continued to walk until he realised Baekhyun wasn't budging, turning round to him. "It was a joke, you can stand there all you want but I'm not the one who's cold."

"I'm not cold", Baekhyun as stubborn as ever, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Says the person with a bright red nose and ears", Sehun laughed and Baekhyun's hands flew to his nose, covering it. "Maybe I should start calling you Rudolph the red nose-"

"Please, no Christmas jokes", Baekhyun groaned, beginning to walk again and past Sehun. "It's literally two days till Halloween and you're already making Christmas jokes."

Sehun didn't reply, only humming the tune of the song 'Rudolph the red nose nose reindeer', Baekhyun rolling his eyes and continuing to walk ahead of Sehun till the taller ran a small pace and linked arms with Baekhyun. As he does though, Baekhyun fishes for that box in his pocket, getting it out and then taking a cigarette out. Once lighting it placing it between his lips and earning a look from Sehun.

"Do you need to have one like every second?", Sehun complained, waving his hand in front of his face as Baekhyun breathed out.

"Uh, yes?", Baekhyun spoke as if there was no other possible answer. 

Sehun didn't think that was an acceptable answer though, continue to prod at Baekhyun. "Why though?"

"It calms me I guess", Baekhyun answered straight forwardly, earning a hum from Sehun which marked the end of that conversation.

"How are you celebrating Halloween?", Sehun asked Baekhyun and broke the comfortable silence between them as they stepped into the dormitory block, warmth already hitting the both of them ,even if it wasn't that much of a difference.

"Uh", Baekhyun looked towards Sehun, arms still linked by the elders. "At Exodus-"

"We should go together-", Sehun interrupted, to which Baekhyun interrupted. 

"To work", Baekhyun spoke bluntly. "People want to fuck me more if I'm dressed up as something kinky, it's weird."

"Oh, maybe I'll come say hello then", Sehun spoke as he reached for the Keys in his pockets, disconnecting their arms to reach those jingly things.

"Or don't, I'll most likely be drunk by the time you come and that's embarrassing", Baekhyun groaned for the x amount of times. They reached Sehun's door and the younger popped his head inside, walking in once he saw it was empty and pulling in Baekhyun. 

"Then don't drink", Sehun shut the door and took of his shoes, coat remaining on for a moment as he was still cold.

"Ugh", Baekhyun too slipped off his shoes, taking off his coat and quickly hurrying into Sehun's bed. "It's too cold for all this talking." That was when Sehun shedded the coat and joined Baekhyun in the bed, both moving close to 'make more heat'... believable as it was. "What's the plan then for tonight?"

"What about a movie?", Sehun suggested, his hand resting on Baekhyun's arm, running up and down the pale skin to arm him up. 

"Hmm", Baekhyun hummed, pretending to think even though he already knew what he was going to say. "As long as it is not one of your shit comedy movies you always put on."

"Alright alright", Sehun laughed, moving to get his laptop. The pair both sat up, Sehun putting an arm over Baekhyun to bring them closer. Baekhyun watched as Sehun opened up Netflix,  seeming as if he already knew what he was going to put on. "I think you will like this."

A tap on the pad and the movie 'A nightmare before Christmas' begun to play, a smile instantly forming on Baekhyun's face. 

"This has to be one of my favourite movies", Baekhyun approved, leaning into Sehun more and resting his head onto his shoulder. Baekhyun had become more comfortable with their friendly cuddles and Sehun's constant lingering hands he could never bring himself to hate. "It seems my good judgement is finally rubbing off on you."

"Maybe", Sehun agreed, leaning his head on top of Baekhyun's. They both sat and watched the not so Christmassy but not so halloweeny movie together, Laughing at the appropriate moments and Baekhyun singing some of the few songs that came on, Humming some of the others. It was calming to Baekhyun, him realising becoming more comfortable meant becoming more dangerous as he knew it. 

Just as the main climax was coming there was a knock at the door, followed with it opening. Before Baekhyun could even slide under the bed he was faced with a certain wide eyed Jongin.

"Wait- what?", Jongin just about got out once he walked in, his hand pointing from Baekhyun to Sehun. 

No one speaks as Sehun shoots out of bed, standing in the small space between the two beds, Baekhyun stays sitting but his head not raising any higher than what he wanted to see. An uncomfortable stare off was happening until Taemin walked in after waiting too long for Jongin. The other blondie simply waved at Baekhyun, not realising the situation, and when he did whispering a small 'shit'.

"You know him too-", Jongin couldn't piece this all together. "Wait- you know him too!"

"No! Not like that, he's a friend", Taemin reassures his boyfriend. "You were there the first time I met him-"

"I think I should-", Baekhyun stands but Jongin interrupts.

"Sehun why are you seeing this guy again?", Jongin doesn't even sound angry, more confused and his face like how Sehun's normally is, scrunched nose and furrowed brows.

"He's my friend?" Sehun chooses the same answer as Taemin who stands awkwardly behind Jongin.

"Really? You've both befriended a prostitute-", Jongin's confused state getting too much for his head.

"Don't call him that!", Sehun groaned, that word angering him.

Jongin obviously wasn't having any of it, crossing his arms and keeping strong eye contact with Sehun, "Then what is he?"

"He's Baekhyun", Although Sehun sounded a bit childish, his point was clear. It could've touched Baekhyun if it wasn't in this situation.

"It's your loss, but I don't want you-", Jongin pauses to point a tired finger at Baekhyun.  "Fucking him over"

"That wasn't my plan", It was hard to hide that Baekhyun was a bit upset, but what could he expect when that was what prostitution was about, fucking people.

"Leave him alone, I don't comment on your-"

"No! It's different", Jongin didn't seem like how Sehun had described him countless of times, he wasn't like a bear or timid. He was rude, and loud. "I'm not friends with someone you pay for sex, Sehunnie don't you realise he's using you for money?"

"He wouldn't", Sehun sounds sure of himself, Yet Baekhyun is not sure if Sehun really understands what a rent boy is after he says that. 

"Alright, it's not my money being wasted", Jongin comes further into the room and opens the cupboard, quite fancy on the inside with compartments or whatever but he opened the draw, grabbing a pair of boxers. "I just came here for these."

"Alright, we can talk later-", Sehun got cut off again.

"We are definitely talking later", Jongin pointed a finger with the hand that held the boxers. Embarrassment which Baekhyun never really felt flooded into him, his head hanging low so he could only see his feet. He hears Taemin speak a small "Text me later Baek", and Jongin speaking a "Let's go Taemin", after that a slam of a door. 

There's now an uncomfortable silence and the pair stand still, neither knowing what to do or what to say.

"I-I should get going", God, He was so embarrassed right now, he quickly grabbed for his shoes and slid them on. "He was right, you shouldn't be friends with me."

"But I want to be", Sehun moved to hold onto Baekhyun's shoulders to stop his frantic moving. "He's just being a little stubborn, he's tired from dancing all day probably."

"I know", Baekhyun never raised his head to look at Sehun. "But it makes sense, your meant to be a client-"

"I'm not just someone you fuck", Sehun's words blunt and him swearing for once made Baekhyun look up, his chest hurting from what he was feeling. "Were friends."

There's a silence, Baekhyun is unsure what to do, Sehun too. 

"I don't use you for money", Baekhyun starts, a hiccup coming from his throat which interrupts him. "I make more than you do for sure, I always offer to pay to but you never let me", A whimper comes from Baekhyun, then something cold on his cheek. A hand comes to his cheek to find it wet, his head looking up to see if there was any dripping off the ceiling, there wasn't. Baekhyun almost asked what it was until he realised there was more coming, he was crying.

As Baekhyun realises, his eyes connect with Sehun. The younger not being able to take this anymore and pulls Baekhyun into a hug, arms holding him closer than anyone had done before to comfort the rent boy. 

If Baekhyun could recall properly, this was the first time they had hugged, not spooning or sex, just hugging. Baekhyun buried his head onto Sehun's chest and arms holding Sehun like he could go at any moment. A hand holds the back of Baekhyun's head, holding him close enough to hear Sehun's heart beat on his chest. 

"I know you don't use me for money", Sehun laughs lightly, Baekhyun able to feel the vibrations from the younger's chest onto his cheek. "You can leave if you want to, but I really want you to stay."

Baekhyun can only nod, words unable to form and him knowing he wanted to stay, this was all he could do. Sehun guides him towards the bed and lifts the covers up so the rent boy can get under the covers, him following soon after. 

"We can carry on watching the movie, or we can sleep?", Sehun asked Baekhyun, Baekhyun opting to just sleeping because he was drained, his eyes sore and wanting nothing more than just to not be awake right now. 

Sehun followed what Baekhyun wanted, Turning off the laptop and putting it aside, once finished bringing Baekhyun into his arms as they laid on the bed tangled onto each other. Sehun played with Baekhyun's damaged hair, telling Baekhyun it's okay from him to go to sleep so he does. Falling asleep to Sehun's comforts and small whispers of nothing's was the first time for Baekhyun, keeping him awake for longer so he could try calm that crazy beating heart of his. 

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes and feels cold, reaching for someone beside him but no one was there. At first he thought he imagined it all and it was one bad dream, but looking around at his surroundings he soon realised he was wrong. Where did Sehun go? Baekhyun wasn't sure. 

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, looking to see that a sheet of paper with some writing Baekhyun couldn't exactly make out sat on the bedside table. Moving closer, he saw it read "Went to dance practise, stay as long as you need to!" With a drawn smiley face next to it. It took all of Baekhyun's might not to fold the paper up and shove it into his pocket, except, that's exactly what he did. Shoving the paper in and hoping it would never fall out, Baekhyun slid on his shoes and his coat, deciding to leave before Sehun could come back and convince him to stay. Before Baekhyun reached his apartment door, he dropped Sehun a small text, so the younger didn't worry.

Baekhyunnie: I'm home now  
Baekhyunnie: text me back when you can

It was about twelvish now, Baekhyun knew he had plans tonight at Exodus but he couldn't decide when to head there, what to wear, how many customers. A lot of things Baekhyun couldn't decide, rubbing his head to sooth himself from the loudness of his head. 

Sehun: did you get home safe?

Baekhyun received the text as he left the shower, a long of indeed but it was refreshing. Wiping his hands drt on a towel before moving his phone, Baekhyun of his reply.

Baekhyunnie: Yup  
Baekhyunnie: I need your help

Sehun: whats uo   
Sehun: up*

Baekhyunnie: I don't know what to go as for Halloween   
Baekhyunnie: It has to be attractive so no zombies or shit

Sehun: why can't u do something like a nurse 

Baekhyunnie: I don't wannnnnnaaa  
Baekhyunnie: can clowns be sexy? Like the make up?

Sehun: idk I guess you could do nice make up

Baekhyunnie: maybe a vampire 

Sehun: that would look coool

Baekhyunnie: I don't want cool I want hot 

Sehun: you could make it hot

Baekhyunnie: Alright it's a plan

Baekhyun remembered the fact he had some contacts he could wear, so searched his room until he find him which took more time than expected, which was weird cause he never spends any time in there anyway so where could've they got to? Once he sat down at his dressing table which he rarely sat at, only sitting here when he wanted to spend extra time doing his make up instead of standing by his bathroom mirror, he slid the contacts in after a thousand attempts.

Next came the make up, applying the dark red colours around his eyes, a black eyeshadow closer to his eyelashes to really bring out his red contact. With a red eyeliner he drew lines coming from his eyes, that's what all the vampires in the movies like right?

Once his make up was done he dressed himself in a red and black striped shirt, overlaying with a baggy black shirt. Next he wore his normal ripped jeans which served no purpose, finishing the look with a pair of black converses. He looked hot, he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror, definitely a good look for a night of customers. 

Once fully dressed and eaten, It turned to about six in the evening which meant it was the perfect time for him to leave and head to the club. Only after grabbing his keys and his phone did he leave, rushing a bit because it was cold and he'd rather not fall sick. He arrived at the place and as expected, it was a busy night, no time for drinking and only time for working. It seemed as if the other rent boys knew this day too, all of them working their bests and making it hard to get customers.

Baekhyun sat at the bar and ordered a lemonade, not wanting to get too drunk and a mess, not wanting to miss out on any customers. He tapped his foot on the stool and waited for a customer to come, or maybe, waiting for someone to impress him really. Tonight for some reason he was being picky, 'that guy is too drunk', or 'that guy looks weird', things that normally never bothered Baekhyun seemed to be a problem now.

He tilts his head back and drinks the last of his lemonade, when coming back up a £5 note was shoved in his face. "Can we talk?", A Jongin with his face painted like a skeleton asked, "The last time I met you here you said you don't talk to someone unless they are paying."

Baekhyun's eyes squeezed shut out of embarrassment, half because he didn't even remember saying that so he must've been really drunk, and another half because he knew that was something he would definitely say so he couldn't even accuse Jongin of lying. 

"I was really drunk at the time, I didn't mean it", Taking Jongin's hand, he pushed it lightly towards the skeleton boys chest so he would take it back. "We can still talk."

Jongin sat on the stool beside Baekhyun's, turning to him after ordering a beer, receiving it moments after. 

"I don't know what your intentions are with Sehun", He starts after taking a sip out of the bottle, "But he seems to really likes you and maybe you guys are friends or whatever but you better not hurt him-"

"Your name is Jongin right?", Baekhyun blurted and asks, Jongin replying with a simple nod. "Jongin, I don't know what my intentions are either. Definitely not anything bad! All I know is when I'm with Sehun I feel like a normal person."

"I guess I should apologise for how I last spoke to you-", Jongin was stopped again. 

"I would do the same if I was in your situation, so don't bother", Baekhyun hums, ordering himself another lemonade after.

"I guess I just wanted to clear my conscious, I'll get going now", Jongin stands and takes his bottle with him. Although when Jongin goes to leave, the younger finds himself turning round to continue. "But before I go, can you talk with me honestly?"

"Sure", Baekhyun knew he would be honest anyway.

"Is Sehun more than a friend to you?", Then, Baekhyun was caught off guard, his mouth opening like a fish yet making no noise, no answer coming to his lips or mind.

"Sehun is the first person who didn't treat me just like a prostitute, I am happy I'm friends with him", Baekhyun fretted out, hands held firm round the glass.

"That isn't what I asked", Jongin's voice blunt, obviously caring of his friend but not for Baekhyun.

"I don't know, I don't know if I can give you an Answer", Baekhyun answered honestly, his eyes unable to meet Jongin's and finding a sudden interest in the others shoes.

"Alright", Jongin nodded, shooting a small but genuine smile to the vampire before waving and walking away.


	7. The truth stings, but love hurts more.

"You know", Sehun started, standing on one side of a counter at the flower shop he worked part time at. "I've been thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself too much", Baekhyun joked, standing on the other side and smelling all the different sort of flowers. It wasn't often that Baekhyun came to see Sehun while he worked, but today was different, Sehun had asked him to. 

"Shut up", Sehun forcibly pouted, making a bouquet of flowers as he spoke. "As I was saying, I realised I've never heard you call your house a home."

"Well, to put it plainly", Baekhyun held onto a pink rose and brought it to his nose, "I don't spend enough time there to make it feel like one."

"If I had my own apartment I'd never leave", Sehun laughed, bringing the rose from Baekhyun's nose to his own hand, joining it to the rest of the bouquet. "My dorm room is small and I want to make something my own, if that makes sense."

"I understand Sehunnie", Baekhyun nodded. "I guess I don't have time, I don't have anything personal around my apartment, just my clothes and basic furniture. I never have food in there because it will go mouldy before I even eat it."

Sehun nodded, "when I get my own place, I'm going to have a room where one of the walls has mirrors on it, and have my own little dance studio. Then I can practise as much as I want."

"You really like dance, don't you?", Baekhyun found himself smiling something small on his face, grabbing another rose and smelling it. "When will I get to see you dance?"

"Hm, soon", Sehun took the flower again. "Stop taking the flowers you will get me fired."

They both laughed, Sehun beginning to talk about his future house, how he would paint the living room a dark teal colour, white and navy decor to match. How he wanted to get a dog and make sure it was fed well, how he would walk it every day and teach him cool tricks and what not. Sehun's future bedroom would be a russet orange colour, the reasoning so when the sun came through the window, the whole room would look amazing according to him. 

Baekhyun listened, his head resting on his arm as he sat on a stool. He didn't dare to interrupt the younger, too emerged in his future to even comprehend how none of it would work out. Baekhyun never said though, he liked too much how Sehun's small lisp caught onto a few letters, how Sehun talked with his hands and god, how naïve was this kid. Maybe Baekhyun liked being around him because he forgot what it was like to have hope, he forgot what is was like to hold onto a dream and make sure it never escaped.

Soon it was closing time, Baekhyun helped Sehun close the shop and clean things, the quicker they finished the job the quicker they got to leave. Once leaving the shop, Baekhyun wrapped his coat round himself extra tight, the winters cold biting on exposed parts of his skin. They walked side by side as they spoke about silly nothings, Sehun noticing Baekhyun shiver once or twice and giving him his scarf. Baekhyun tried to protest but the red nosed Sehun spoke "you need it more than I do."

Sehun told Baekhyun he wanted to stop off before they went back to his dorm room, buying himself a hot chocolate and a coffee for Baekhyun even though Baekhyun offered to buy his own. Drinking the hot drinks warmed them both up instantly, Baekhyun suggesting to drink it extra slowly so the warmth of the cup could still warm up their hands. 

Arriving back at the dorm room, it was still cold inside, not as cold as outside so Baekhyun could take off his coat but not warm enough for Baekhyun to take off his sweater. 

"So what's the plan for tonight?", Baekhyun sat himself on Sehun's bed, taking off his shoes and sliding them under the bed like normally did, just in case any unwanted guests came and he needed to hide all of his existence quickly.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm cold", Sehun sat himself further onto the bed, his back leaning on the wall. 

"I know something that can warm you up", Baekhyun moved to sit onto Sehun's lap, Their lips instantly meeting and locking together. Sehun had learnt not to kiss Baekhyun, to let Baekhyun kiss him because that way he never could make him uncomfortable.

Sehun's cold hands found their way under Baekhyun's cream sweater, running themselves up and down Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun made himself busy with Sehun's hair, fiddling with the strands of brown. Baekhyun was still still surprised months after they had met that it was this soft, he was envious as after dying his hair as many times as he did to make it blonde, his was dead and dry.

Kissing was one of Baekhyun's favourite things to do now, he liked how it could be slow and meaningless, or fast and erotic. As he bit Sehun's lip, the younger opened his mouth to let Baekhyun's tongue slide in, for a moment they fought for dominance but they both knew who would win. Baekhyun gave up and let Sehun take control. His hands fumbled at the bottom of Sehun's thick jumper, wanting more skin exposed and as soon as possible. Sehun got this hint and leaned off the wall, letting Baekhyun rise the jumper up and over his head. Once Sehun lent back onto the wall he shivered, the cold hitting him as quick as light. 

"I'm still cold", Sehun joked, breaking the kiss and feeling Baekhyun's breath hit his lips.

"Under the covers?", Baekhyun offered. 

"Under the covers", Sehun agreed, both of them positioning themselves under the covers, Sehun straddling over Baekhyun who laid down on the bed, the covers laying over the both of them. 

"Better now?", Baekhyun pulled Sehun closer by his nape and began to kiss him again, using his other hand to undo Sehun's jeans. Both worked together to get both pairs of jeans off, then boxers. They were both freezing their butts off but that gave them an excuse to be closer. 

Grabbing the lube, Sehun began to open Baekhyun, Baekhyun grinding onto the fingers and whining as he did so. The elder told Sehun not to waste too much time, to hurry and make him feel good, and Sehun most certainly listened. After grabbing a condom, Sehun positioned himself before Baekhyun and pushed himself in slowly, watching how Baekhyun's facial expressions changed. Too attractive if you asked Sehun. 

To put it bluntly, they both came extremely fast, them both wanting to go fast to warm themselves up and achieving for sure, but due to the fastness of Baekhyun's prostate being hit and Sehun not being able to handle Baekhyun's moans and tightness, they both came faster than usual.  Sehun collapsed beside Baekhyun, both catching their breath and unable to speak. 

The routine continued with Sehun getting up and wiping Baekhyun down, Baekhyun helping in anyway he could even if it was just holding the tissue which Sehun wiped him with. Sehun kissed him lightly on the forehead and took the old tissue, then folded the clothes as he always did. Baekhyun watched for a certain amount of time before he felt his eyes start to drop.

"It's okay if you want to sleep, Jongin said he won't be back tonight", Sehun spoke softly as he made his way over to the bed, stroking Baekhyun's blonde hair out of his face. 

"Alright, Thank you", Baekhyun mumbled, tiredness getting the best of him and him falling asleep almost instantly as Sehun ran his hand through his hair, it was calming, soothing.

The routine furthered as Baekhyun woke up buried in Sehun's chest, the younger's arms round his waist and holding him close, mostly because of the cold so Baekhyun didn't mind. Baekhyun watched as Sehun's chest rose and fell, he watched as Sehun's nose twitched for some random reason which made Baekhyun laugh for a moment. Baekhyun watched as Sehun's eyes flickered open, adjusted to the light then made contact to his. 

"Morning Baekhyunnie", Sehun's husky voice being the first thing Baekhyun heard all day beside himself. 

"Morning Sehun", Baekhyun pushed himself off of Sehun's body to sit up straight. "You have bad bed hair today."

"Why thank you", Sehun laughed. "And you have morning breath."

"How very kind of you", They both giggled together, Baekhyun's hands resting atop of Sehun's chest, Sehun's on top of his. 

"It's not as cold this morning", Sehun turned his head slightly to look out the window which sat between the two beds. "But I recon it will snow sometime soon."

"I hope so", Baekhyun joined him, gazing out the white chipped window, seeing the dark winters sky before him.

"Do you like snow?", Sehun asked, looking back to the rent boy beside him. 

"Mhm, it's my favourite thing about winter", Baekhyun nodded. Things like this made Baekhyun peaceful, made him forget what life was really like, it was quite serene. 

"You know what I realised?", Sehun asked, rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"What?", Baekhyun answered, a tired voice obvious. 

"When you say touch, your lips don't touch", Sehun says and Baekhyun repeats the word touch to himself a couple times. "And it's even weirder because when you say separate, your lips touch."

The pair find themselves repeating the words a few times until Baekhyun says, "You learn something new every day."

He knew he shouldn't even be messing around with Sehun like this, it should be like normal client work but he couldn't help but want to spend time with Sehun. He was drawn to him like metal to a magnet, and he couldn't seem to help himself but get dragged closer as days go by.

"So, how much was last night?", Sehun broke Baekhyun from his forgetfulness, remembering how he was just a rent boy and this was all just the aftermath of it all. Something ached in his heart which he knew should ignore, something which Sehun seemed to create every time he smiles, yet break every time he somehow reminded Baekhyun of his place and who he was. Baekhyun couldn't help but get angry at himself for getting to comfortable again, fucking again and now he's hurt again.

"Uh, £45?", Baekhyun begins to move of the bed, the reality of it all kicking in and him needing to get back to work. 

"You know, I know you've been dropping the price", Sehun sat up and rubbed his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. "I don't mind paying-"

"No it's fine", Baekhyun had now already got his boxers and jeans back on, the sweater being pulled back on. "I'll take £45."

"Alright, I'm only complying because I know you're stubborn", Sehun grabbed his wallet from the bedside table, passing a few notes (and a couple extra) to Baekhyun. "Do you want to go grab-"

Baekhyun cut him off again, just wanting to leave so he could be done with this. "No it's fine, I have to start working again."

"This early?", Sehun moved to stand up, pulling a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and the matching hoodie. 

"Yeah, duty calls. Someone needs a prostitute-" 

"Don't call yourself that", Sehun clipped. "I don't like it."

"Well that's what I am Sehun, I'm not some fucking show pony or a flight attendant am I?", Baekhyun rolled his eyes, putting the money into his wallet and shoving it into his pocket. 

"No- I mean-", Sehun stuttered, obviously getting upset. "Don't you want more from life than just having sex with lowlifes and guys who just want to hurt you?"

"There is nothing else to life, you will realise that soon enough", Baekhyun countered. "And last time I checked, you were just paying me for the sex last night."

"It's different-"

"How is it different Sehun?", Baekhyun cut him off. "You're just the same as every other guy I see."

Baekhyun knew it was harsh, He also knew he needed to tell himself too. It was true, Sehun was a client just as the other people he saw were too. No need to get ahead of himself and think it's anymore.

"That's not true, and you know it isn't", Sehun disagreed. "What happened to not kissing? to not staying over and to no dates? I'm different Baekhyun and I think your delusional-"

"Me, Delusional?", A dry laugh came from the rent boy. "You're just a kid. When you realise that shit don't work out in the real world-"

"You don't let things work out in the 'real world' Baekhyun", Sehun was now towering over Baekhyun, Baekhyun not seeming fussed at all to the matter and just wanting to leave. "You could have a real job, you could have friends and actually see your apartment more than once a fucking day, but you don't. You stop that because-"

"Because what, Mr. Therapist? I didn't ask you to step in my life and try and sort it out", Baekhyun stepped towards the door, finding this all a bit too much. "If you want to control someone and fuck them be my guest. Go fucking find another prostitute off the street, because you're not doing that to me."

"I'm not trying to sort your-", Sehun's voice was now lower, not as projected as much, that didn't mean that Baekhyun's voice was.

"I don't care! if you want sex, be a guest in my fucking ass and fuck me. If you want a friend, someone to cuddle, someone to fucking control, find someone else", Baekhyun for some strange reason found tears welling his eyes, getting ready to run down your face. "I'm not your boyfriend Sehun, I'm a fucking prostitute, a rent boy for fucks sake!"

The room fell quiet and Baekhyun had enough of this now, he didn't make eye contact as he grabbed his shoes and opened the door. He didn't care that Sehun called his name as he walked out. He ignored the shout as he slammed the door and ran down the hall, shoes still in his hand. The tears fell from Baekhyun's eyes and he couldn't pinpoint when he realised he cared for Sehun, he cared about what Sehun thought. Baekhyun had felt like he turned into Alice and was falling down the rabbit hole, falling further and further for Sehun. 

'Fuck this', Baekhyun thought to himself, there was no space in his life for someone like Sehun. No way in fucking hell could he let someone like Sehun into his life again, he had already been hurt before and he wasn't going to stand here and take it again. Outside of the dormitory, Baekhyun slipped on his shoes and pulled his phone out. Baekhyun decided that Sehun needed to be fucked out of his head, removed by someone else.

A client came to mind, and within moments Baekhyun was calling with his sweet voice, trying his best to hide the hiccups and the tears. 

"Hey baby, what makes you call me this early in the morning?", the mans voice growled through the phone, Baekhyun walking further away from the dormitory just in case Sehun tried anything.

"I want to see you", Baekhyun's forced seductive voice was now present. "I miss you."

"Oh really", The man on the other side chuckled. "Are you sure it's just not that your pockets a bit emptier than usual?"

"Not at all", Baekhyun assured. "Can I see you?"

"Of course, I can never turn down my favourite slut, can I?", The words would've stung Baekhyun if he cared, Sehun conditionings making him soft and weak. He didn't need that. 

"So when should I come-"

"Come today, seven o'clock, I will get someone to collect you from your apartment", His words stern and goaded. "Will that work for you baby?"

"It will always work for me", Baekhyun hummed. "Tonight, you won't need to hold back like you normally do."

"I hope you know what that means", The other voice cooed. 

"I do know what that means", Baekhyun assured. 

"Then I will see you tonight, and I won't be holding back", The call ended, Baekhyun letting the breath of air out which he didn't realise was holding. 

By the time Baekhyun had reached his apartment, he had three missed calls from Sehun, and a few texts.

Sehunnie: Baekhyun I don't know if I have enough words to explain how sorry I am  
Sehunnie: i just want what's best for you  
Sehunnie: you're not happy the way you are and all I want for you is to be happy  
Sehunnie: if you don't want to talk to me it's fine   
Sehunnie: but I'll just keep texting you till you get so angry you have to change your number

Baekhyun got so fucking angry, some kid telling him what's right and wrong and if he was happy or not. Anger almost took over him and Baekhyun's arm bent to throw the phone, stopping before he almost let go. The rent boy stood still with his arm in the air, frozen. The phone vibrating in his hand and he knew who it was, that was when his arm lurched back and swung foreword, aiming for the sofa because although he was fuming, he didn't want to buy a new phone. 

Baekhyun showered and got dressed in his best, his best rent boy clothes anyway. Looking into the mirror he saw how the outfit came together so well, his mesh shirt opaque enough to show his nipples, his toned chest and his Snow White skin. His ripped jeans enough to show his skinny legs which wore fishnets underneath. The look was finished with Baekhyun's more fuckable eye make up, a red style which consisted of a dark red at the edges of his eyes blended out, a smoked eye. Compliment with red eyeliner on his bottom lid and smudged out slightly. Perfect. 

He needn't bother going out until his client at seven as he knew he would make more than he ever would tonight, this guy made more than Baekhyun could imagine and happily spewed his money out for a price. So, he lazed around his apartment, most likely the longest he had ever spent in his apartment but it didn't feel like it, he didn't feel like he was in his apartment, his mind somewhere so much further. 

At exactly seven the door bell rung, Baekhyun checked himself once more in the mirror, then slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone, more messages and missed calls from that kid. Shoving the phone in his pocket he opened the door, a man in a suit on the other side glaring at him.

"Mr. Kim is expecting you", The man sneered, hands firmly by each side. 

"I know", Baekhyun smiled and walked passed him, having done this a couple times before and knowing how this worked out. "You need to stop scowling so much, you have a nice face Chanyeol."

"It's Mr.Park to you", Chanyeol followed behind him as they headed out of the apartment building, towards the car that had become similar. Climbing into the back of the big, black tinted window car, Baekhyun mentally prepared him for what was about to happen. 

The drive took some time, the apartment buildings turning into middle class houses, than more expensive houses, soon after houses which only few could afford came into vision. They pulled into a mile long drive way, stopping at the gates to which Mr. Park took the window down and announced his status. The gates open and they were soon enough outside the thing that could barely be called a mansion, more like a small city compared to Baekhyun's apartment. 

The door was opened for Baekhyun and he thanked Mr. Park, the others face remaining straight and continued at his job, leading Baekhyun through the double front door and passed the statue, Baekhyun knew where he was being led to and it was only now his heart began to race, he didn't know if it was with fear or with stress. He could feel the vibrate against his leg from his phone which rested in his pocket, his hand sliding in and turning it onto silent mode.

The door he knew was opened and Mr. Park wished him good luck to which Baekhyun replied with a nod. As he walked further in the scent of burning candles came more present, leather and latex too. 

"Baby, I've been expecting you", Mr. Kim turned round from where he stood facing a stand, the stand holding many variation of whips and what not. The door closed behind him and the fate of Byun Baekhyun was sealed.

And Oh, how wrong Baekhyun was.


	8. Not a touch, but a separate.

It had now been two days since he saw the other side of the door he last walked through, only just waking up from what seemed like a forever slumber, or a knock out. Mentally, Baekhyun was wide awake, but he did not want to open his eyes. He couldn't bare to see the site around him, one more sex toy and he would be sick, one more feeling of metal against his neck, wrists, ankles and he would cry again. 

Baekhyun was alone again, his arms and legs still in the positioned beside the bedposts in a star shape. This was by far the worst he had ever felt in his whole entire life, he knew Mr. Kim was going to take it up a notch but he was not ready for this. There wasn't even bruises round his wrists, it was hard to tell from under the dry blood that laid around them. Baekhyun could tell just from moving slightly that the damage was much worse for his entrance, it making him cry as his hand reached down to check for blood, to no surprise his finger tips were laced in that red liquid. 

He only wished for enough energy to leave, he couldn't bare to be in this room anymore. He was so wrong, so so wrong. All he could do now was lay and wait to recover, to have enough energy and run away. He looked to see where his jeans were, seeing them hung loosely upon a ball gag rack, only a few feet from the bed but a few feet Baekhyun was sure he couldn't manage. Every few minutes, or when he found the energy, he would shuffle ever so slightly to the end of the bed. It hurt him in every way possible to do so but he had to get out of here, he needed to get as far away as he could. 

Finally making to the end of the bed, it came the moment which Baekhyun knew which would be the hardest, walking the distance between the end of the bed, and to the rack. His toes touched the cold marble floor and he shuddered, fearing even putting the rest of his foot on the floor because who knows what would happen next. Pressing one foot down, then the other, Baekhyun's legs slowly straightened and the tears begun to fall again. Too much pain, and too much distance for him to even manage. 

He took one shaken step and the weight was unbelievable, the next step was even worse. Roughly about three steps away, his legs gave way, the pain unbearable he couldn't handle even crying anymore. Gaping for air through the pain he wondered why he ever thought this was a good idea, why he would fucking do this to himself. 

The pair of jeans were only a hand stretch away from him, he reached out his tired arm and pulled the bottom of the leg down, the rest coming with it. A thud on the floor and Baekhyun pulled them closer to him. Searching through the pockets Baekhyun found: a condom, a half of a packet of gum, three coins and his phone. He only knew one person who he would think about calling to help him, but Baekhyun thought if Sehun saw him like this now, he would murder someone, or Baekhyun himself.

It felt like forever but Baekhyun had managed to get his boxers on, which he found inside his jeans. It caused a lot of pain to do so but he was somewhat relieved he did, it was one step closer for him getting outside of here. It wasn't enough though, Baekhyun knew he couldn't do much more, his body feeling weaker than before and he knew that there was no way he was getting these trousers on. There was no point searching round for the shirt either, even if he did find it god knows that he wouldn't be able to stand up and get it. 

He gave up. 

Even if he got Sehun to come he would be too embarrassed to even be in front of him, let alone make eye contact with the boy. God he was such a fucking idiot, he screamed and shouted until his throat was even more sore and whimpered. What was the point? As soon as he recovered he would be back on the streets and would end up just the same like this. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined what his perfect life would've been like for one of the first times. His apartment would be decorated, it would feel like home. Pictures of him and friends he had made at work, and not the work he done now, would hang across the walls. Baekhyun would work for a fair amount of time then return home to someone, he didn't know who that was but he knew he would be happy. 

Maybe Sehun was right, maybe he was just a pessimistic guy. But Baekhyun knew he was good for nothing, he had nothing which could lead to anything, nothing which he could build a career on. His pretend world of happiness would remain that way, pretend. One more tear rolled down his cheek before he let his mind shut down, no thoughts came into his head. Everything was silent for once, no whimpers of pain, no laughter, no cars outside of windows, no gagging, no moaning, no tears, no smiles, no Sehun, Nothing. His mind went to rest and he was okay with that, the silence felt homelike and welcomed him with open arms which Baekhyun sunk into. The rent boy laid limply on the floor, knocked out once again.

He only woke up again when his body was shook by a large hand, Baekhyun wincing as the pain sent a shock through his body.

"It's been three days", Chanyeol, But In a different suit, mumbles, looking down at the prostitute. 

"I know, I'm sorry-", Baekhyun just about makes out. 

"Let's get you out of here, I'll drive you home", Chanyeol offered a hand to Baekhyun, a small and comforting smile coming from him. 

Baekhyun can only smile back and take his hand, the other helping him stand up after some time and sit back down on the bed. The two worked together to get Baekhyun cleaned and into his clothes again, a lot of pain and a few silent tears but they got there after an hour.

"Won't Mr.Kim be angry at you?", Baekhyun gulped, pushing his hair out of his face as Chanyeol tied his shoes laces.

"He was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to leave, so he won't mind if I help you", Chanyeol answered, standing up and offering his arm to help Baekhyun up. The smaller out of the two was fully dressed again, sore in most places but it would had to do. They walked slowly out the room, Baekhyun not even looking back because no way in hell he wanted to look at anything like that again. 

Once making past the statue, and out of the front door, Baekhyun was helped into the front seat of a big, black car. Chanyeol ran to the other side of the car and began driving after checking Baekhyun was okay. Neither spoke after that, silence ached the inside of the car yet Baekhyun's head could never get a moment of peace. 

Honestly, Baekhyun didn't know what exactly to do, for one he knew he couldn't work for another week or so because he was too sore to, but that didn't necessarily he wanted to be alone in that time. That led to his next problem, Sehun. It was safe to say Baekhyun hadn't felt this guilty in some time, god he could be such a fucking ass sometimes and he never means to lash out, he never means to be a dick it just happens. He knew for sure Sehun wouldn't want to talk to him, Taemin would take Sehun's side so he was left with no one really, unless you counted bartenders as friends but no one does.

"We're here", Chanyeol spoke as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel. "I was told to give you this."

Out held was a envelope, thick in size and Baekhyun knew exactly what it was. Normally it would only be as wide as a finger but now it was about three. Only god knows what he went through to get that much money. 

"Thank you", Baekhyun took the envelope. "Would you mind taking me inside, I'm sorry if I'm just being a hassle now."

"No it's fine", Chanyeol and Baekhyun made their way to Baekhyun's apartment, the blonde opening the door and being glad for once that he was home. "No offence, but I hope I never have to see you again."

"I won't take it offensively", They shared a small laugh, a sad one. "Thank you again."

"Be safe", With That, Chanyeols smile turned into his work face. Straight and solemn, Mr. Park returned and walked away from the smaller's apartment. Baekhyun watched until he walked to the end of the hallway, then shutting the door to his apartment and made his way to his bed room at a pace. After sitting on his bed, he connected his dead phone to he charger, as soon as it had life countless of messages coming through.

*THREE MISSED CALLS FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: baekhyun?  
Sehun: you haven't replied for a day now  
Sehun: I don't care if you don't want to talk to me just tell me you're safe 

Taemin: did something happen today?  
Taemin: Sehun has been off since yesterday 

Sehun: Baekhyun  
Sehun: you don't even need to reply just read the messages so I know ur not like dead somewhere 

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM TAEMIN*  
*TWO MISSED CALLS FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: I thought we were friends   
Sehun: freinds don't ignore each other for three days after arguing   
Sehun: friends*

Unknown: it's Jongin  
Unknown: reply to Sehun   
Unknown: he's worried about you

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

The most recent messages came from this morning.

Sehun: god you can be stubborn sometimes   
Sehun: I just miss talking to you  
Sehun: so stop being the stubborn little shit you are and talk to me  
Sehun: sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just mad at you for not realising I just want what's best for you 

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

On the last missed call, Sehun had left a message. Baekhyun's chest didn't want to hurt anymore from guilt but for some reason he found himself clicking to listen to it.

"Hi it's Sehun... Wait you already know that. Can you just call back? Or give me some fucking sign your okay? I'm worried for you, Baekhyunnie", His voice was hoarse and worried. After a deep breathe he started again. "I'm sorry I upset you, I-I just can't handle the fact that Someone I care for doesn't care for their self, especially you. Recently you're the person that means most to me. I can't stand the thought of you not being okay, not smiling and not being... well you. Just give me some sign that you are okay. Call me back."

Baekhyun felt guilt build up in his stomach again, he couldn't deal with this. Not only had he worried Sehun, but now Sehun was mad at him and fuck, that's the last thing he wanted. He didn't know what Sehun was to him but Baekhyun knew he was different now. He couldn't bring himself to call, couldn't bring himself to reply, couldn't do anything he read the messages over and over again, listening to that voice mail over and over again until he fell asleep. 

He only woke when his phone was being called, the name 'Taemin' lighting up the phone. He knew he couldn't avoid them for any longer, so accepted the call.

"Oh my god your alive", A sarcastic voice came through the phone and echoed into the quiet room.

"Sorry for making you worry", Baekhyun mumbled, playing with his covers. 

"Me worried? It's like Sehun has been having a temper tantrum for the last few days", Taemin hummed. "You should call him."

"I can't, not yet anyway", Baekhyun sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"Well- you could start with a Sorry", Taemin sounded like he was eating something, reminding Baekhyun he hadn't eaten anything at all and was surprised he was still alive. "That kid you know, he was really worried for you."

"I feel like such an asshole", Baekhyun groaned. "I don't even know if I can bring myself to talk to him."

"Well, you're gonna", Taemin was as blunt as Baekhyun, thats probably why he liked him. "Or you will catch my hands boy."

"You talk to me like I'm not older than you", Baekhyun laughed for the first time in a week. "Look, I will call him, but- can you not tell him I picked up your call yet? I don't know what to say to him and-"

"You don't need to explain", Taemin cut him off. "You're secret phone call is safe with me."

"Thank you", Baekhyun found himself smiling.

"Now what happened with you?", Taemin asked. "I mean- what happened with you and Sehun, and then after that too."

"It's a long story-"

"I have time, Jongin doesn't get home for another hour", Taemin interrupted. 

"We argued, he was saying stuff about my life and I don't know, I guess I didn't like it. I got pissed and shouted at him and said stuff I shouldn't of said", he wasn't sure why he was spilling his heart out because he never did things like this. "I left and went to a customer, he wasn't a good guy though and I didn't leave the place till today"

"Shit then", Taemin sounded shocked. "At least you weren't purposely ignoring us. You need to tell Sehun as soon as you can."

"I will do", Baekhyun said, then his stomach rumbling. "I need to eat so I'm going to go, thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for picking up", Taemin laughed. "Talk to our likkle Sehunnie sometime soon before he pops a vessel in his head."

"I will do", Baekhyun agreed. "As soon as I know what to say."

They both said goodbye and Baekhyun hung up. Just talking to Taemin made him feel a lot better, giving him enough energy to go out and get something to eat. Getting changed into a turtleneck after showering, to hide the marks, and a pair of good jeans, he made his way to that good old pizzeria he knew too well. 

He sat in his normal booth, he knew what he was going to order so didn't even bother looking at the menu. All he did was play on his phone until he got interrupted. Minseok stood at the side of the table, pen and notepad in hand. "No Sehun today?"

"No, just me", Baekhyun shook his head, looking up to the waiter.

"I finish my shift in fifteen minutes, can I join you?" Minseok asked, Baekhyun nodding. "I haven't eaten all day, I could go crazy I'm so hungry."

Minseok took Baekhyun's order and added his own onto the paper, leaving Baekhyun to himself until he would eventually return in his own clothes, a SnapBack on and his hair messily hanging out the front. As he sat down he smiled his amazing smile towards Baekhyun, Baekhyun wondering how many customers he could seduce just by smiling.

"So, to put it bluntly", Minseok says while still smiling, playing with the straw in his glass. "I know you're not Sehun's dad friends son or whatever you said the first time."

"Jongin said?", Baek mumbled, his head falling as he was reminded of Sehun. Not that Sehun wasn't already on his mind, but being reminded even more wasn't any good.

"No, Sehun did", Minseok hummed. "He told me after you guys first came here at practise, he didn't know who else to tell."

"To tell what?", Baekhyun tilted his head, confused at Sehun's actions. 

"Sehun cares a lot for you, if you couldn't tell", Once again his smile returns, Minseoks hand now reaching for the cup and bringing the straw to his lips. "I've known the kid four years and he's never been interested in anyone before. Until he met you anyways."

"Oh", Baekhyun could only manage.

"At first it took me some time to click together that he was friends with a- you," The waiter stops himself, correcting himself you could say. "And that he lost his virginity when you guys became friends. Not to mention his mood change-"

"How did it change?", Baekhyun interrupted, Only knowing the Sehun he knew now it was weird to know Sehun wasn't always like this.

"He's much more confident, he's happier now too", Minseok nodded, placing his cup back on the table.

"Really?"

"Yeah, since you've been around it's like having the old Sehun round", Minseok pauses as the waiter brings the pizzas to their table, placing the pizzas in front of them.

"What do you mean the old Sehun?", Baekhyun asked as he shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth, not releasing how hungry he was till he could taste the sauce on his tongue.

"Sehun went quiet after Yifan passed away", Minseok sighed, his voice was monotone and quiet, not like his usual voice. 

"Who's Yifan?", Baekhyun asked, in a less of a blunt voice.

"He didn't tell you about Yifan?", Minseok answers his question with a question.

"No."

"Oh, I guess it's not my place to say it then", Minseok hums and takes a bite of his slice. "All I wanted to say was, you make him really happy, he has smiled more in the last few months you have known him in the last for years I have. So, thanks for that."

Baekhyun was a bit wordless, it was rare he got thanked and complimented, today was so out of the norm for Baekhyun and he was enjoying it than most days he had lived. All he could do was eat another slice, the conversation being light after that until it came to paying. Minseok protested about paying but Baekhyun wasn't having enough of it, it got to so bad of an argument they fought for the card machine, Baekhyun winning and sliding his card in before Minseok could. Both of them laughed and Minseok said that the next time he would pay, Baekhyun smiling to the fact there would be a next time.

As they got ready to leave, they both slid on their coats. Before they leave the pizza shop, Minseok speaks, "I know you guys aren't talking right now-"

"How do you-"

"He's not smiling as much, not in the last few few days anyway", Minseok cuts in as he zips up his coat. "You should talk to him."

"I will do, Thank you Minseok", Baekhyun smiles to Minseok and the other insisting that they exchanged numbers, so that did. They both headed for the door, Minseok opening it for the both of them.

"Oh would you look at that", He smiles and holds his hand out. "It's snowing. Be safe walking home!"

Baekhyun was left standing still, looking up to the sky in the middle of the street. In his mind he recalled how him and Sehun's last conversation was about snow, well, until it turned bitter. Actually coming to think of it, it wasn't about words, what words was it? Baekhyun searched his memory, and then it clicked. Everything made sense.

Touch, and separate. For some reason Baekhyun found himself comparing him to those two words. How the word touch meant physical contact but the irony of it all that the lips never touched while the word is said, the same way in which when Baekhyun gets touched, gets hurt, but the irony it of it all being that those touches from violent men and rich creeps never meant anything.

Separate; when something moves apart yet when the word is spoken the lips join. No matter how far Baekhyun wants to be away from Sehun, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Sehun was just Sehun never worked. The tall naïve little shit always found a way to get to him, to make Baekhyun feel and to laugh and everything else that Sehun brought into Baekhyun's world. 

It was clear to him now, and fuck he had been really thick in the head until now. Sehun cared for him like no one else would do for a stubborn asshole like him. He made him laugh like no one else could, his stomach hurting and him having to clutch his sides. Only Oh freaking Sehun would call him as many times as he did, text him as many times as he did to show he cared. Sehun had got to him, the feeling in his chest he got wasn't from worry, or guilt. It wasn't something Baekhyun should be worried about. 

It was only after one ring and Sehun had picked up.

"Sehun, it's snowing", Baekhyun cannot stop smiling, he wanted to laugh and shout and scream, he couldn't contain himself.

"Oh", Sehun sounded shocked to even hear Baekhyun's voice, "yeah it is."

It's silent for a moment, Baekhyun can hear Sehun breathing on the other side and his heart began to beat faster, it was clear now how Baekhyun felt for Sehun.

"I need to see you Sehun", Baekhyun's cheeks felt sore, his feet already moving and crunching the snow underneath them as he headed to the direction of Sehun's dorm room.

"What-"

"Please", Baekhyun said which was more like a beg, a plead. "I just need to see you."

It fell quiet again, Sehun most likely thinking until he spoke, "Meet me outside the dorm."

The phone call ended and then all of a sudden, Baekhyun found all of this energy inside of him. The pain in his body not even mattering anymore as he begun to run, slipping one or two times from the slippery floor but that didn't matter. He didn't care. He just needed to see Sehun before Sehun thought of himself as a touch, not a separate.

His coat made a stupid amount of noise as he ran, his arm reaching out to catch a lamppost and swing himself down the final road to Sehun's. And that's when he saw him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Oh Sehun standing outside the dorm room, a thick Coat wrapped around him as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, shuddering slightly. Baekhyun stood shocked, then Sehun noticed him. 

The pair stood with eyes locked for a moment, their faces motionless until Baekhyun couldn't contain himself anymore. A rectangle smile was formed on his face, almost smiling too much. He was now running again, not even caring that Sehun was looking at him like he was crazy, or not even caring that he was looking crazy. He only stopped once he was only a few feet away from Sehun, the taller looking at him confused but not judging, his lips curving at each side. 

The snow fell quite heavily as the two stood facing each other, unable to break eye contact as Baekhyun breathed heavy breaths, the coldness creating a somewhat smoke as he did so.

"Hi", Baekhyun broke the silence, the blonde continuing to smile like the Cheshire Cat as he did so. 

"Where have you been?”, he asked shocked. “What's wrong-"

"Sehun, I know I'm not the best type of person to be hanging around-"

"That's not-"

"Sehun, Shut up and let me speak before I regret this all", Baekhyun finished the few sentences of interrupting. "I know I'm a prostitute and I've have had sex more times than I've slept in my own apartment. I know I'm a bossy, fucking stubborn guy. I know I'm more pessimistic than any other person in the world is but when I'm with you I don't feel like those things."

Baekhyun breathed for a moment, running his hand through his hair and continuing. "You make me feel like any normal guy, except more- I mean- I don't know what I'm trying to say, I'm not good with words or anything like this. I don't know how I feel towards you, I don't know if what I'm feeling is something I should be scared about or be jumping over the moon for. 

All I know is when I'm around you it feels like my chest is about to explode, I always feel high and nothing seems to effect me that much when I'm around you, because I'm with you. I know I've been a complete asshole to you and I don't deserve someone like you, and I don't know where I want us to go but I know I want to continue feeling-"

Without hesitation, Sehun closed the distance between him and Baekhyun and brought his hands to the sides of Baekhyun's cheeks, bringing Baekhyun to his lips. The smaller stood on his tip toes, and the cold lips finally connected. It was perfect, so slow and for once, meaningful. Baekhyun's mind was for once silent, only able to melt into Sehun's hold and lips. They had never kissed like this before, this time their was intentional meaning to it, this one wasn't just a kiss and a means to an end. It was a beginning. 

Sehun was the one to bring them apart, lips lingering for a moment and after moving away, his thumb grazing over the chapped lips. Their eyes joining once again, Sehun's eyes were so warm and inviting, Baekhyun didn't even know how he could've been this blind this whole time.

"I don't know how things will work out, but I know I want you to be by my side", Sehun speaks, never loosing eye contact. "So will you?"

Baekhyun can't stop smiling and all he can bring himself to do is to nod, he looks crazy but he doesn't care. He's happy. Sehun's lips meet the top of Baekhyun's forehead, his cold lips but for some reason Baekhyun's head felt warm, And Baekhyun loved it. 

When the lips left, So did Sehun, the younger beginning to jump up and down with excitement, almost running as he shouted and laughed. Baekhyun laughed at the puppy like behaviour and watched as the boy in front of him celebrated.

"I'm too happy to even care that I can't even feel my toes, it's so cold", Baekhyun looked down to see Sehun's feet, only in a pair of fluffy slippers.

"You should go inside", Baekhyun giggled, leaning into Sehun as his hand came to touch his cheek. "I don't want you getting a cold because of me."

"You're not coming in with me?", Sehun pouted, running small circles round his ice cold cheek.

"Not tonight", Baekhyun smiles, bringing his hand to Sehun's and taking it off his face. "But tomorrow, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No let me ask you", Sehun whined, his childish behaviour too cute and funny to Baekhyun.

"What?"

"Forget you said that last sentence", Sehun explained. "start again"

"Okay," he laughed, recalling what he last said then repeated it. "Not tonight."

"Tomorrow night can I take you on a date?", Sehun repeated the words Baekhyun spoke only a few moments ago. 

"Of course you can", Baekhyun played oblivious and continued with Sehun's little joke. "What are the plans?"

"I will text you them later", Sehun smiled, looking down to where their hands hung connected. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No I'm going to walk home", The blonde nodded, smiling back to Sehun. "I like the snow.”

"Okay, well take this", Sehun then removed his huge coat, handing it over to Baekhyun and shuddered even more than before. "Okay wow I'm really cold now, goodnight Baekhyun!" 

Before he left, He kisses him on the lips quickly and softly, and then rushes inside. Baekhyun was left feeling amazing as he held onto Sehun's coat, slipping it over his thin one and realising how big Sehun's coat on him. Once the coat was on, his fingers came to his lips, smiling as he remembered everything that just happened. 

Replaying it in his mind, he began to walk home, watching as his favourite weather fell around him. The streets were quiet and it was just him, and Sehun in his thoughts. How content could Baekhyun be.


	9. Secrets shared on a blue, rusted hood.

Sehun: so, Mr 'I love snow so I'm going to walk home in the freezing cold', am I going to pick you up or will you come to my dorm room?

Baekhyunnie: it'll be easier for me to come to you

Sehun: okie  
Sehun: make sure to wrap up tomorrow it's gonna be cold

Baekhyunnie: well I'm not gonna come naked ami?  
Baekhyunnie: Am I?*

Sehun: true true, see you soon!!

Baekhyunnie: you're excited 

Sehun: well  
Sehun: Of course I am

Baekhyunnie: ur a weirdo 

Sehun: thx 

Baekhyun could proudly say this was the most time he had spent in his apartment, he even had something in the fridge! Well, left overs from the take away he ordered but it still counted. The plans were that the pair would meet tonight at about sevenish, It was now six thirty and Baekhyun had finally finished getting ready. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he checked over his outfit which consisted of: a white turtle neck, a beige winter coat (Which made Baekhyun feel like a detective but we won't talk about that childish behaviour), a pair of black jeans with no holes in for once, a pair of vans and finished off with a pair of faux glasses. 

"Cute", He smiled as he looked in the mirror, shooting finger guns at himself because even he, Byun Baekhyun, can't resist himself. 

As he texted Sehun a heads up to say he was leaving, Baekhyun suddenly felt nervous. It's not like Baekhyun had never been on a date before, sure he had been on some in his life time. But the last one he could recall with any serious meaning was about, maybe, six years ago? That was when he could last remember thinking that shit like this existed anyway. 

Opening the door and heading to Sehun's dorm, he mentally prepared himself. He kept thinking, don't fuck up, don't fuck up, don't fuck up, because he knew this was serious to him. Baekhyun didn't want to mess up anything with Sehun anymore. Even after thinking about it the whole of last night, Baekhyun still couldn't believe it took him this long to realise how he felt for Sehun. Well, he still wasn't sure at all, more in the case of, he knew he felt something. This kid wasn't just some fuck and go type of guy, He stayed in Baekhyun's head and never seemed to leave. 

Arriving at the dorm block, he saw the usual flickering light down the hall which led to the kitchen, he saw the scuffed walls and the same dorm room door which he had seen uncountable times. Knocking twice as he always did, Baekhyun waited to see to his date.

"Hey", Sehun smiled once the door had opened, he looked amazing like usual, except now he was dressed in a smart/casual outfit. A black turtle neck, A leather jacket and ripped jeans was Sehun outfit of choice, almost polar opposite to Baekhyun's but the smaller couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Even as the younger slipped on his shoes Baekhyun stopped and stared.

Once they stood parallel to each other, two voices connected into one as they both said "You look amazing", both laughing and thanking each other. 

"Are you ready to go?", Sehun asked a silly question, like Baekhyun could say 'oh no let me turn off the oven' or something, but Baekhyun didn't voice his opinion, or joke about the younger's silly choice of words.

"Yup, are you?", Baekhyun chose to say instead. 

"Let me just grab my car keys", Sehun walked into the dorm for a short moment, then leaving and shutting the door.

"You have a car?", Baekhyun asked, learning something new everyday.

"Yeah", Sehun put the keys in his pocket, beginning to walk down the hall. "Don't be too impressed though, it's an old pick up truck that my dad had and gave to me."

"That's lucky then", Baekhyun hummed, smiling as Sehun connected their two hands together.

As they reached the car, Sehun opened the door for Baekhyun to which he thanked the taller, calling him a 'gentleman', climbing into the sky blue car. It was worn down for sure, but Baekhyun didn't mind, it was nice enough and it seemed like a 'sehun' type of car. 

"So what is the plan for tonight?", Baekhyun asked as Sehun started to drive.

"It's a surprise", Is all Sehun said, turning his head for only a split moment to smile at Baekhyun, then his attention turning back to the road.

The drive continued and the conversation was light, talking about silly things like they normally did and Sehun telling the stories of that days rehearsal. Baekhyun noticed how they were driving out of the city, still having no clue where and what they were doing he asked again, getting the same answer. When the car next stopped it was outside a gas station.

"This isn't we're we are having our date, but we need supplies", Sehun turned to Baekhyun once they parked. "I'm gonna go in and grab the things but when you see me leave you have close your eyes-"

"You must trust me a lot to think I'll close my eyes", Baekhyun laughed, seeing Sehun wasn't amused and pouted, He Changed his answer. "I'll go on my phone so I won't even look up."

Sehun left the car and Baekhyun did as he said he would, playing the few games he had on his phone and finding them frustrating for sure. It was only a matter of time when Sehun had thrown the things which Baekhyun mustn't look at into the back seat, Baekhyun's head going to turn to have a little peak but Sehun staring a 'don't even try it' look.

They continued on their journey, driving further out of the city till there was nothing but fields on fields, and the dark sky where the stars were visible for once. The pair spoke lightly once more until Sehun pulled off the road to a small parking area, and it was only then when Baekhyun had realised they were half way up the hills that overlooked their town. The car overlooked the whole city, lights and moving cars, life and people who wouldn't even know they were watching.

"So, why are we here?", Baekhyun asked, not even bothering to wonder to what they were doing as Sehun would tell him. 

"I wanted to show you a place Jongin and I used to come to when we wanted to get drunk without getting caught", Sehun admitted. "This place is nice to me, so I wanted to show it to you."

Baekhyun could only smile at the others soft words, his heart doing something in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Let’s get out”, Sehun said as he quickly jumped out and ran to the other side of the car to help Baekhyun out, a small thank you was said by the elder as once again Sehun helped him onto the hood of the car. 

“Jongin and I used to lay here and just... confess our sins to each other”, Sehun started, his head resting on his arms which were folded behind it as he laid on the hood. “We both came out to each other here.”

“Gay?”, Baekhyun asked, as they’ve never spoken about this before. 

“No”, Sehun turned to smile at the blonde. “Bisexual, but, I’ve never felt attracted to anyone before- well sexual attraction yeah but, emotionally being attracted to anyone? Not until now.”

Baekhyun smiled and sat up, tucking his knees into his chest so he could rest his blonde head atop of them. “You’re a softie.”

“The biggest one of all, when I’m with you”, Sehun spoke, and Baekhyun turned his head in the other direction as he was not ready to admit that Sehun had made him blushed.

He decided to change the subject, Baekhyun spoke, “I’m bisexual too, and it’s always had its benefits with business but, I’ve always been with men more than women.”

The elder looked over to the younger boy who was gazing at the stars, his eyes reflecting with constellations which the sky held above. 

“Do you ever think about what you’d be doing if you weren’t a rent boy?”, Sehun asked, his eyes not drifting once from the big navy sky which hung above them. 

“Not really”, Baekhyun decided to join the other, laying down and gazing at the tiny white dots in the sky. “There’s no point in hoping for something I cannot have.”

“What would you want to be instead?”, Sehun asked again with a soft tone, his arm reaching out to scoop Baekhyun and pull him into his side, the elders head now resting on Sehun’s bicep. 

“I wanted to sing, and to play the piano”, Baekhyun confessed like Sehun said he had done before, on the same hood where secrets of love and dreams were held to the blue rust which was painted on. “A pianist.”

“What’s stopping you now?”, The brunette asked as his eyes moved from the stars to his own star, scuffed at the sides but he still cared for it just as much. “Why can’t you-”

“No one wants to hear a prostitute sing”, Baekhyun interjected. 

“I do”, Sehun kissed the temple on the side of Baekhyun’s head in efforts to calm him. “Will you sing for me?”

Baekhyun was stunned for a moment, the younger’s actions were like nothing he has ever experienced before. He nestled his head into the junction of where Sehun’s neck met his shoulder and sighed, “It’s been forever since I’ve sung, I don’t even know if I’ll sound like I did before.”

“Give it a try”, Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s slender body, perhaps to warm him up, or maybe just to join their two bodies closer. “I’ll be here to listen.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat, took a deep breath in, and began to hum a melody that came to mind. As Baekhyun never cared about the recent music, or listening to what once held all his dreams, he’d seemed to forgotten the words of most songs he would sing in the shower, or hum on the train to work, or sing at a karaoke room with his friends when he was younger. This was the only song Baekhyun could still remember, as it acted as some sort of lullaby. During his break downs, his hardships, or when things got rough at work, the tune played softly in his head as if someone had started the record player. 

“Take my mind and take my pain”, Baekhyun began to sing the words of the bittersweet song. “Like an empty bottle takes the rain”, He felt as if he was really confessing his sins, his worries and everything that troubled him. “And heal, heal, heal, heal.” He felt the others arms wrap around him tighter, “And take my past and take my sense”, and Sehun’s soft touches against his back rubbing him in comfort. “Like an empty sail takes the wind”, Small whispers of ‘its okay’ came from sehun’s lips, “And heal, heal, heal, heal”, Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, and letting a small breath out one last time. “And tell me somethings lasts.”

When he opened his eyes once again, Sehun looked down at him with a worried yet soft expression, the younger’s big hand coming to the side of Baekhyun’s cheek to wipe tears that Baekhyun did not even know he had shedded. “You sounded beautiful”, He smiled down at him, “I could listen to you sing till the day I die.”

Baekhyun could only smile softly, words not coming to his mind or lips on how to respond. He leant up to kiss Sehun, and once their lips finally touched, he thought of an answer which would close all the conversations left by the two. 

“Thank you”, Baekhyun said only a few centimetres from the others lips.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

The two boys who found each other by fate, or maybe coincidence, laid down and spent the rest of the night exchanging kisses and talking about silly nothings. It was calm, and the little white dots in the sky protected the boys from the reality of the world, where Baekhyun was a stripper who wanted to be a pianist, and where Sehun was a dancer with dreams bigger than the world itself. They kept the pair safe, the stars made a bubble round the rusted blue car so the dreams and wonders they spoke about couldn’t be harmed by the real world. 

Soon enough, it got late and Sehun noticed the frequent yawns from the elder, deciding to call it a night after they had finished making s’mores over the fire they had created. “Lets get you home Baekkie”, Sehun said as he lifted the half asleep Baekhyun who was resting on his lap into the car, doing his seatbelt and setting the seat back so Baekhyun could rest. 

The younger put out the fire, and put the spare marshmallows and chocolate into the bag again. After, he made his way back to the car and began to drive in the direction of his dorm rooms as he had no idea where the cute little sleepy boy lived, and didn’t want to disturb him in his slumber to ask so. 

Once arriving, Sehun parked his car in the student parking lot and did his best to carry Baekhyun up the stairs to his dorm room without waking him, but once he was unable to unlock the door, he knocked on it with his foot.

“Sehun did you lose your key again?”, He heard from the inside of the room from a very tired jongin, hearing the door open and then being faced with Jongin. “What happened to him?”

“He’s sleeping”, Sehun said quietly, “So hush up you butt.”

“If you’re having sex i’ll go stay in Taemin’s dorm room”, Jongin moved out the way so Sehun could move into the dorm room and rest Baekhyun slowly onto the bed. 

“No, we aren’t going to have sex”, Sehun hummed as he pushed Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. “Jongin, I think i love him.”

Jongin didn’t reply for a while, as he could only stare at the younger stunned. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, I am”, Sehun smiled as he watched Jongin move to his own bed. “I really think I love him.”

“Good luck with that Hunnie”, Jongin hummed as he got himself back into bed. “If I hear you two fucking, I won’t be happy, so keep it in your pants.”

Sehun watched as Jongin wrapped the covers around himself and rolled over, then decided to grab the spare blanket they kept and lay on the floor. He did not want to disturb Baekhyun’s sleep, as he knew the other didn’t get an awful much because of work. 

The warm feeling in Sehun’s Chest did not rest when he did, in fact, it only heightened when he was woken up by a soft touch of Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder, and a small whisper of ‘Come here’ was heard. 

Once he was on the bed with Baekhyun in his arms, he was sure the other would be able to hear his joyful heart beat banging at a fast pace as the elder rested on his chest, but he didn’t care. He was happy, and he hadn’t felt this happy in so long, it felt like a dream come true. 

Sehun’s dream of finding the person he loved was becoming true, and he couldn’t wait for it to flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!!
> 
> The song which Baekhyun sung was ‘Heal’ By Tom Odell, if you were wondering!!


	10. Force on purity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNIN: IMPLIED RAPE // NON CON!!!

Baekhyun didn't find himself lying often, mainly because he always found himself getting caught up in it all or forgetting the lie in the first place. Yet he still found himself lying to himself about being happy with his job, as days went he found it harder and harder to find clients. Each time someone who wasn't Sehun touched him, it felt too wrong for Baekhyun to tolerate it. And let's not even start on how Sehun felt about Baekhyun's occupation, he was smart enough not to mention it around Baekhyun.

The two laid lazily in the bed together, close as they could to somewhat create more warmth between them. It was hard to Baekhyun to concentrate on the shitty comedy movie Sehun had put on, and Sehun seemed to notice too. 

"What up Baekhyunnie?", Sehun asked, a concerned hand rubbing light circles over Baekhyun's knuckles. 

With a sigh, Baekhyun admitted, "I don't think I'm going to be able to pay rent this month."

"What?", Sehun looked down to Baekhyun, brows furrowed as they normally did when he was worried. "Why?"

"It's been harder for me to do anything since we've become closer", Baekhyun brought his thumb to the middle of the younger's dark brows, straightening out the creased which had formed. "I know sex is just sex and I have savings for sure but-"

"Would you ever consider getting a new job?", Sehun interjected, not harshly at all but Baekhyun still understood that Sehun was worried. 

"I mean- I can't. No one wants a prost-", Baekhyun stopped himself for a moment, the word not even being spoken but Sehun's face turning sour. "Someone like me working for them."

"It doesn't hurt to try", The younger continued to comfort and encourage. "I'm sure somewhere will want to hire you", 

"I don't have anything though, not any real experience or any qualifications", Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his head for a moment. "I'm running out of this months earnings or whatever, I've got savings which I can run off on but I don't want to do that."

"We can try Baekhyunnie", Sehun hummed and left a light kiss on Sehun's temple. "we will work something out."

"Alright, I should get going now", Baekhyun sat himself up and slid on his shoes despite Sehun's detest. 

"You can stay over", Sehun looked at the clock which read three minutes passed eleven. "I'm sure Jongin is staying over at Taemin's."

"No it's alright", Baekhyun turned and offered a smile, a hint of sadness present which Sehun decided not to comment on. "I want to get back to my apartment before it's too late."

"Alright", They both now stood, Sehun topless and in his sweats like normal, and Baekhyun wrapped in his coat and ready for the cold. "Make sure to text me when you get home, Okay?"

"Okay", Baekhyun nodded, Sehun leaning closer to connect their lips for the last time that night, a comforting hand resting on Baekhyun's back to pull him closer. Then with that, Baekhyun detached himself and headed towards the door, Sehun's hand lingering down his arm and into the elders hand. They stood distance apart just holding hands, then Baekhyun left with a small smile. The door shut, a sigh emerging from Baekhyun which he didn't realise he was holding in. 

It took all of Baekhyun's strength not to turn back and snuggle up to Sehun once the harsh wind blew against him. Fuck, it was cold. His hands wrapped his coat round him tighter and surged forewords towards the direction of his apartment. Recently, he had spent one or two nights in his own place, which he never did, and he somewhat liked it. Baekhyun even went so far as to buy cereal and milk so he had something to eat once he woke up, to him it was very odd to have something in the fridge apart from alcohol and leftovers from take aways. As the last corner was turned, the sight of a drunken man stumbling round the street became visible to Baekhyun. And before he could even cross the street to avoid him, the blonde was spotted. 

"Hey, you're that slut from Exodus", The man howled from down the street, moving towards him with a few stumbles here and there. "Come over here."

"Sorry, it's too late", Baekhyun tried to walk passed but the grip that became apparent on his wrist was too strong.

"T-Theres nothing wrong with it being a little-", the drunkard stopped to belch and take a swig of the drink he held in his other hand. "Late in the night, is there whore?"

"Get off of me!", Baekhyun pushed, shaking his arm out of the grip was harder than expected and becoming more hurtful and frightening as the seconds went passed. Fear filled his body, hands beginning to shake and mind becoming unclear as Baekhyun continued to try to get away from the guy. Then, the bottle smashed as it fell into the floor. 

"Hey!", The pieces of glass crunched under their feet as Baekhyun fought for freedom. "What the fuck you bitch!"

Now that both of his hands were free, Baekhyun had no control of this situation anymore, The spare hand coming round Baekhyun's neck and clamping hard enough to make him feel light headed. "Stop fighting, whore", was spoken, like Baekhyun had the power to do anything more but give into the mans commands. The grip loosened round his neck but equally hurt more as he was dragged into an alleyway. Hands wandered over his body as Baekhyun was pushed against the hard concrete wall, head banging against it and making Baekhyun's eyes feel even more heavier. 

It was hopeless to even fight, Baekhyun's body fell limp and hung in the arms of this guy. Dragged further into the alley until all that surrounded him was darkness and the foul smell of garbage bags, Baekhyun's eyes clamped shut and made sure never to open until it was over. The buckle of his belt was lashed open and jeans were pulled down, only just enough to sit by his ankles and hand loosely above his shoes. 

"It seems the wild animal has turned into a circus tiger", The slurred words weren't really clear as they were spoken out by the strong man and Baekhyun didn't really understand at all.

Firm hands round his waist vigorously turned the prostitute over, the worthless little sluts hands banging against the rough bricks which scuffed his palms. Said hands held him up against the wall so the blondes head wouldn't bang against it, not that there was much inside of it but it was better than another dead whore in an alley. Then with that, no opening needed for someone like him, it happened. 

Left on the floor with no dignity, the deed was one, not even one note or coin left around where he laid but Baekhyun didn't even care. Not one thought came to mind, The poor boy's mind was somewhere too far to be in reality. No words were spoken, no actions were made. With a grip on the wall, Baekhyun pulled himself up with any part of energy which was held in his tired body, pulling up the jeans and buckling the belt and ignoring the soreness which he felt. 

Once back on the road, he continued to walk the road as he was, except this time he had no emotion on his face, nothing at all except a broken boy in a fucked up world. Maybe this time, just this time, Baekhyun's mask of intrinsic fearlessness and resilience cracked, becoming bent and unwearable. Dragged steps led him to his apartment door, keys meeting lock as they always did, except this time Baekhyun dropped the keys from limp hands once on the inside. Not even bothering to take off his coat or his shoes, his worn out body fell into his covers. 

Weary eyes fell to a close once more and Baekhyun for once felt like life wasn't worth much anymore. After all, what was the point of doing anything? To live only to die and fall into the emptiness of nothing. And when living, to do what? 'Fall in love', what a joke. Nothing ever worked out, for people just use others for their own selfish fucking needs and that's that. No one can rightly say they aren't selfish, or live selflessly. Baekhyun had sex because he loved money more than he could for any person, and people fucked him because they wanted to escape from the illusion of the real world, the world where love is held up so high with thousands of expectations and movies and loves songs. But, those expectations are false. Movies only just that, movies with actors and scripts with no real depth beside the money in which it created. Oh, and those stupid love songs, lyrics filled with such hope and fantasy of an amazing life but it is hard, without lamely admitting how those words had not done so then, and could not now.

Days past where Baekhyun didn't bother to leave his bed, didn't change, didn't eat. Shoes stayed on till the fourth day and he only ever moved to go to the bathroom. The bedroom door stayed jarred, Baekhyun's mind did too. Lights stayed off as did Baekhyun's phone. The bedroom was cold and empty but it wasn't something that the blonde could possibly care for, all he wanted to do was sleep, yet he found himself crying or doing nothing at all. Staring at blank, white walls and not thinking anything at all really. 

A week or so passed, Baekhyun wasn't tracking, was when Baekhyun noticed the snow out the window in the winters night. It wasn't anything special but he couldn't draw his eyes away from it, laying down on his bed with greased hair and in the same clothes for just long enough to make him feel too dirty, yet he didn't move. Frozen in place like the Icicles that hung from the window pane, the only time Baekhyun moved was to roll away from the window and face away into the darkness of his room.

An empty mind laid on his front and thought about how close he was to be swallowed by the inevitable blankness and emptiness. How he hoped it would be soon, how he hoped something would happen to him to give him some sort of purpose. Anything. Tired eyes came to a close and as they fell, Baekhyun hoped that this would be the last time they did. 

Except it wasn't, the next morning the blinding light came into his apartment from the surprising sun in the middle of winter. A clear sky, a nice day. Baekhyun laid motionless in his empty apartment and looked outside that bastard window which always woke him up to early, wondering what to do with himself. Sitting up, He shedded the thick coat which was too big for him, well because it was Sehun's. Sehun's coat, he had forgotten that it was his. 

Obviously it didn't smell like that kid anymore but it sure did remind Baekhyun of him, maybe that's why he never took it off, maybe as some sort of protection later. It was odd because Baekhyun never contacted the dancer, hands did not even inch towards the phone once nor did the boy come to mind, well until Baekhyun's hands slid into the pockets and found one of Sehun's pencils inside. Chewed at the ends like the rest of Sehun's stationary was and fairly blunt from being used all the time, Baekhyun held it in between his fingers. 

Maybe he should call Sehun, after all they became something which didn't really have an official name but it was still important to him. Maybe he hadn't yet because of guilt, or embarrassment, or fear. Maybe the total rejection of how Sehun may think it wasn't what happened is what kept Baekhyun from picking up the phone. Baekhyun knew he couldn't keep hiding from Sehun because he needed him, even if he didn't want to see him because, fuck life wasn't fair, Baekhyun needed Sehun. 

After two weeks entirely, Baekhyun connected his phone to the charger. Hands shaking from nerves and worry, the blonde watched as the screen turned on and the messages appeared.

Sehun: did you get home safe?  
Sehun: you left your hat here dummy, you better not complain about getting a cold

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: Baek??  
Sehun: text me when u cna so I don't worry   
Sehun: can**

*TWO MISSED CALLS FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: are you okay??  
Sehun: you haven't replied all dayyyyy ughhhh  
Sehun: I'm bored and I have an essay and I wanted you to distract me but ur not here   
Sehun: party pooper 

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: okay I'm worried now baekhyunnie   
Sehun: I know you have to do what you got to do when it comes to your stuff but please try to text when you can  
Sehun: I'm just worried about you 

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM TAEMIN*

Taemin: if ur angry at Sehun just tell him because he's worrying and being an annoying little shit   
Taemin: text me if there's something wrong 

*THREE MISSED CALLS FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: Baekhyun did I do something?  
Sehun: I'm sorry if I upset you, just text me when you want to okay?

Minseok: Baekhyun you haven't been by the pizza place in forever ugh  
Minseok: like 5 days??  
Minseok: I have no one to talk to come back sooooon

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*  
*ONE MISSED CALL FROM TAEMIN*  
*TWO MISSED CALLS FROM JONGIN*

Taemin: it's been a week now and no one has heard from you  
Taemin: you can talk to me whenever you want to but Sehun's really worried   
Taemin: call him

Jongin: when u come bcak from the dead make sure ur apology is good to mE aND SEHUN cause I've had to deal with him worrying this whole time

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM JONGIN*  
*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

Jongin: that was a bit blunt but just try to talk to Sehun today, he misses you

Taemin: baby come alive I miss you  
Taemin: it's been forever since we spoke I miss our calls   
Taemin: call me 

Minseok: Sehun seems down, Taemin seems down, EVEN JONGIN seems down.   
Minseok: ur missed so please come back. 

Sehun: Baekhyun I don't know what's happened but I just miss you   
Sehun: I'm worried if you're hurt and need help or if you just hate me and never want to talk to me again.   
Sehun: I just want an answer, even if it's just you telling me to fuck off and leave you alone forever I'll take that  
Sehun: id rather you hate me and know you're safe than not know at all

*FOUR MISSED CALLS FROM SEHUN*  
*THREE MISSED CALLS FROM JONGIN*  
*FIVE MISSED CALLS FROM TAEMIN*

Taemin: Baekhyun where are you?  
Taemin: I miss you a lot please tell me you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere.

Jongin: me and tae aren't going to be in the dorm room today and tomorrow so you can go there to see Sehun.   
Jongin: or give some sign that you're alive  
Jongin: he's really hurting so stop playing with his fucking feelings Baekhyun. 

*ONE MISSED CALL FROM SEHUN*

Sehun: Baekhyun   
Sehun: please be okay

It wasn't really clear what was happening in Baekhyun's mind, the most he had thought in a long time and it hurt. Too much, too much noise, too much all at once. He was scared, if he spoke to anyone he would have to leave his apartment, he didn't want to. In his room it was just him, alone and the only person who could hurt him was himself. But Baekhyun was even more scared about hurting Sehun, or how he had hurt Sehun. It wasn't right, no, it wasn't at all. Baekhyun cursed at himself for not talking to Sehun any sooner. Yet, he couldn't find himself even now to talk to Sehun. Not knowing what to do, he didn't call, Instead, he opened the countless messages and wondered where to even start.

Baekhyun: Sehun I don't hate you

*MESSAGE DELETED*

Baekhyun: I'm scared Sehun

*MESSAGE DELETED*

Baekhyun: I'm sorry

Baekhyun clicked the send button, then typed his address. 

Baekhyun: please come when you can.

Only in a matter of seconds the phone was ringing, not Sehun but Jongin. He didn't pick up, but it rang again and again it drove him insane, the ringing vibrating his brain and hurting his eyes for some reason. Switched on silent and placed back on his bedside table, Baekhyun pulled the coat round him tighter, sitting against the head board of his bed with his legs tucked into his chest, Waiting for Sehun. 

That was when Baekhyun realised, he was disgusting. Unwashed for almost two weeks and surviving on only water and the last bit of the take away he ordered too long ago. Hair facing in all directions and spots left from make up which he never took off. Embarrassment settled in, but tiredness took over and Baekhyun no longer cared. 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead and hoped that Sehun would make him smile like he always did. He hoped for something to face upwards, because nothing was and he just wanted everything to be over, except him and Sehun. Sehun was his last hope. And he had knocked on the door. Two knocks like Baekhyun found himself doing on Sehun's dorm door, except this time someone was knocking and Baekhyun was answering. 

It took him sometime to get out of bed, to reach for the bedroom handle which had been touched only a matter of times in the last two weeks. It unlatched and Baekhyun continued to walk weakly to the front door, dread filling his mind because how was he to know this was Sehun, not some customer who followed him home and wanted more from him? Hands met the front door handle but did not move, grip so tight his knuckles went white as it sucked the last part of his energy out of him. 

"Baekhyun, it's me", A voice too familiar to be a strangers called from the other side. "You asked me to come."

The hold loosened, all the noise in Baekhyun's head came to a close for a moment. Not his calm before the storm, but after had appeared. The door handle turned and a piercing light from the outside hallway entered into Baekhyun's apartment. Once the door was fully opened Baekhyun saw the tall figure in front of him. A familiar face in that army green sweater that he always wore, black jeans which always laid on the dorm floor and that hat he always wears when his hair was messy. 

"Sehun", Baekhyun mumbled, eyes unable to meet Sehun's because it's all too real for him, sticking to the floor with guilt.

"Baekhyun", Sehun looked down at him, Baekhyun could instantly tell from his voice he was upset. "What happened?"

Baekhyun didn't know what to do, his eyes only coming to Sehun's for a moment and instantly drawing away.

"You don't need to explain", Sehun assured. "I'm here."

Baekhyun detached himself from Sehun's watch and stepped back into his apartment, Sehun knowing to follow and shutting the door behind him. The younger wasn't sure why Baekhyun didn't turn round when walking back into the apartment nor why the place seemed to empty, yet he didn't question. Baekhyun looked so small as he sat himself in a ball in the corner of the sofa, all Sehun could do was stare at how small he had became. How paper thin his Baekhyun had turned into only in a matter of weeks, how lifeless he looked. 

"Make yourself at home", Baekhyun sounded so mundane in this situation, Sehun played along. 

"Is this your apartment?", Sehun asked and Baekhyun nodded, the taller moving to the sofa and sitting down close to Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, how are you?"

A cold and small laugh came from the broken blonde as he sat motionless, "Honestly? I don't think I've been well at all."

A small laugh turned into a whimper, The motionless behaviour turned into hands shaking towards his head and holding his face as the tears begun to pour. His throat ached as the croaks of crying emerged from inside of him and Sehun was unsure of what to do. A comforting hand coming to Baekhyun but the blonde flinching, whimpering as it came closer. Sehun instantly retracted his hand. All he could do was watch as Baekhyun broke in front of him, it broke him too as he had to see him go from wailing to the small whimpers that he started with.

"Baekhyun, let's get you to bed", Sehun spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible, yet it seemed too loud for the room. All the reply he got was a nod, then Baekhyun stood and took steady steps towards the open room. Once again Sehun followed behind him, watching as he climbed onto the bed and laid on the right side, still in the clothes Sehun last saw him in and his coat. With weary steps, Sehun stepped in and moved closer to Baekhyun. "Let's get you changed, if you want you can have this?"

Baekhyun looked up to Sehun as he pointed to his hoodie, soon after shaking his head but sitting up to show some sign that he would remove the two week old clothes. Sehun's hands reached for the zipper on the coat and dragged it down slowly till it came undone, soft movements let the thick coat off Baekhyun's skinny shoulders to lay behind him on the bed. 

"Can you lift your arms?", Baekhyun did not reply, but did as he was told. The younger laced his fingers round the bottom of the sweater and pulled it as slowly as he could off of the blonde. Then, Baekhyun's body was exposed. Ribs clearly visible and collarbones dipped out of his body. It hurt Sehun to see Baekhyun this worn down but he need to help him, no time for emotions. They continued to undress the tired boy, replacing that dirty and stinking sweater with a fresh white shirt which Sehun had found in the wardrobe, jeans taken off with tedious movements until Baekhyun was in his boxers.

It seemed Baekhyun was numb to Sehun, even as he replaced those boxers with another pair Baekhyun was still. So different to his explosive and erratic persona that Sehun was unsure if he was even awake. Even as Baekhyun laid backed down now fully changed in fresh clothes, it just didn't feel like it was Baekhyun really there. Sehun felt like asking 'who stole my Baekhyun and where did they put him?', but in reality, this was his Baekhyun. Broken and withered down to the bone to the point of where it was unhealthy, his Baekhyun now too scared of Sehun even touching him intentionally and even then when on accident it was definitely accompanied with Baekhyun flinching. Even though the smell was lingering less, it still wasn't right. The thinned Baekhyun laid back onto the bed and rolled over, facing away from the embarrassment of talking to Sehun. 

"Try to rest", Sehun spoke calmly, not wanting to worry or harm Baekhyun. "I'll be in the living room if you want-"

"No", Baekhyun didn't turn as he sighed the words, still in his place. "Stay, please."

Sehun could only manage an "okay" to reply to Baekhyun, his heart dropping to his gut as he watched the thin body turn to face him once more. Feeling so large compared to Baekhyun, Sehun sat at the edge of the bed, looking down to Baekhyun and only offering a small smile because the tears which stayed at bay in his eyes were too close to falling down. 

"Go to sleep Baekhyun," Sehun tried to reassure. "I'll be here."

Baekhyun needn't to reply, his eyes closing and him falling asleep almost instantly. It left Sehun sitting in the dull and meek apartment wondering, questioning what happened in those two weeks Baekhyun was gone. His mind led him to places he definitely did not want to think about, countless images coming to mind of the many of things that could've happened, god he hoped he was wrong. 

Trying to clear his mind from the disgusting and uncomfortable images, he watched the small figure sleep. As his chest rose up and down, Sehun was speechless. Baekhyun with his blonde hair dressed in white, wrapped in white covers and in his white room. It was all so pure and peaceful but it hurts when reality kicked in. Sehun could only dream of Baekhyun being at peace, him being comfortable and happy. All this white facade of purity and clean was false, yet true. 

If Sehun thought too deeply he knew Baekhyun wasn't the cleanest, nor the the purest. The amount of times Sehun had become bitter because Baekhyun had told him of the countless times of sex he had or other things which Sehun found himself turning his nose to. But then, all those nights when Baekhyun would knock on Sehun's door and asked him to cuddle, or just to watch a movie with him made the dancer believe that Baekhyun resembled everything perfect and beautiful in the world. To Sehun, Baekhyun was priceless, one of a kind. He was pure, in his own ways of course, almost more childish than Sehun but that's how Sehun liked Baekhyun. As himself. 

A small snore from Baekhyun woke Sehun from those deep thoughts and into reality, a small but sad smile forming on Sehun's face. Maybe one day he could tell Baekhyun how he felt, not now because it wouldn't be right at all. To use Baekhyun when he was weak and broken to make him feel the same is something Sehun would not do, he just needed to be there for him how he could be, and how he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying how this is going!!


	11. For Everything.

When Baekhyun wakes up from nightmares, his lips can only whimper apologies to Sehun over the phone for waking him up so late into the night, or interrupting him while he's studying or just living his life. He also cries his sorry's when Sehun turns up to his apartment with fresh food and cooks for him. Thank you's aren't said enough in Baekhyun's opinion even if Sehun only laughs and smiles that grin he always does, saying it's okay. As he sits the bath tub and Sehun washes his hair, he whispers his countless apologies and gets angry at himself for being so pathetic. 

The nights when Sehun can't stay over are the worst, that's when the nightmares are the worst anyway. When the university student has too much work to do he goes to his dorm and rests there, but when he has time he stays with Baekhyun and tells him he's okay when he wakes up crying and panicking that someone's coming for him. When alone, and not wanting to bug Sehun, all he can do is play those voice messages that Sehun left that one time, where he laughs and makes jokes to no one and stops recording. It's listened to too many times but Baekhyun doesn't mind, its comforting, he even mouths Sehun's words as they are spoken as they are so familiar to him.

But now, they laid on the sofa, Sehun in one corner holding a bowl of popcorn, and Baekhyun on the side with a glass of water held in his hands which Sehun just got for him. An uncomfortable yet comfortable silence laced the room as they watched a Christmas movie, Sehun checking every five minutes or so if Baekhyun needs anything and Baekhyun shaking his replies and offering only a small smile. Sehun got up anyway, getting himself a drink and Baekhyun some small pieces of food on a plate. He made his way back and passed the plate to the blonde.

"You're cheeks are starting to get round again", Sehun smiled, sitting back in his seat but continuing to look towards Baekhyun. "You're eating well."

"You're so good at looking after me", Baekhyun spoke with a hushed voice, feeling a small smile etch onto his face. 

"I'm used to helping people", He looked away for a moment, his eyes flickering downwards to his lap.

"Why's that?", Baekhyun looked concerned to the other, who now fiddled with the straw in his cup. 

"It's not a nice story", Sehun turned and  a sad and weak smile appeared on his face, as if it had been forced badly. 

"If you want to tell me, i'll listen", Baekhyun had began to slowly move towards the other, sitting beside him and resting his head on the others shoulder. "You know i'll always listen to you."

Before speaking, Sehun turned his head away to look anywhere else but the small boy beside him. "Well- I- Uh-"

"Sehun", Baekhyun took Sehuns cup out of his hand and placed it on the floor, after, he linked his hands with the dancer's. "I'm here."

"The boys I dance with now, I only danced with a few of them before university, But before university I danced at some dance school in my own town, with my friend Yifan. I guess we came off as the annoying best friends who couldn't leave the others side, but, we just understood each other. It's like we shared a brain because we always thought the same things, and danced the same. 

In our last year of dancing together, well, things went wrong, too many things went wrong. We had this duet which we created, about the forces of Yin and Yang, and it was amazing. It still today my favourite dance i've ever performed. Our outfits were kinda silly but we thought they were fun, we looked different, but one, a unit. Yifan was Yang, he was dressed in dark colours and we gave him dark and scary make up, and i was the Yin, with some silly white outfit and minimal make up. 

While we were performing our duet at one of the competitions we did, Yifan slipped and- he's never slipped before, he's normally perfect on his feet, but he did. Yifan slipped during the dance and he fell, and as he fell, He hit his hip badly on the side of the stage and the rest of him followed after, off the stage. 

As soon as i was facing the front, I saw the crowd of people at the front of the stage, and beside me was no one. I knew what happened, but i still don't think i've come to the facts with it. From the fall, he broke his back, and hit a part of his spinal chord which meant his legs were unable to move. He never danced again.", Sehun only stared forwards, and suddenly flinched as if he saw it all again before him.

"I couldn't just leave my best friend, you know?", He continued, "We we're always together, except being in the small dance studio, we mostly stayed inside. And Yifan, he wasn't the same, ever since that day, Yifan was just not Yifan. He didn't take good care of himself, because if he couldn't dance, he didn't want to do anything at all. 

There was a day I went to visit him, and he wouldn't answer the door. I knew he didn't like to use his wheelchair so I assumed he just didn't want to come to the door, So I opened it and he- he looked so peaceful Baekhyun. The doctors said he overdosed on his pain reducing medication- purposely.”

Silence filled the apartment, minus the small sniffles coming from Baekhyun, and the ticking of the clock on the wall. Sehun only looked forwards, and occasionally down at his hands. 

“I- I felt selfish because I wish he tried harder, I wish he tried for me. He didn’t even leave a note, he didn’t leave anything that would tell me why- why he left me”, Sehun looked up, blinking away the tears as if he didn’t want them to fall. “I just wanted to know why he left me.”

“Sehun, I’m so sorry”, Baekhyun leant into the others chest and continued to cry, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I stopped dancing a while because I didn’t want to dance unless he was beside me”, Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun to keep him warm. “Jongin got me back into it but, I just feel like i’m dancing for the sake of dancing. I still do love it, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t get that feeling in my heart anymore when i dance- that feeling of happiness, you know?”

Sehun waited for an answer from Baekhyun, yet all the other could do was nod, “Im sorry”, He confessed. “I should be comforting you, but i’m the one crying.”

It was odd that Sehun let out a laugh, albeit a sad one, but the purest noise broke the sadness in the apartment. “It’s okay Baekhyunnie, i’ve spent many years receiving comfort from others, and crying too.”

“I’m here for you Sehun”, Baekhyun looked up to Sehun and tried to smile, and the others big hands came to wipe the tears which stained Baekhyun’s red cheeks.

“Now baby, how about we go for some pizza, like we used to?”, He asked, smiling the same way he always did which made Baekhyun’s heart flutter. “We haven’t been in so long that Minseok thought we didn’t like pizza anymore.”

The both of them laughed, because the both of them have either ordered pizza, or made their own pizzas at least twice a week when they are together. 

Once the laughter dimmed down, Baekhyun’s worries flooded the room. “What if something happens? What if-”

“I’ll be with you the whole time”, He kissed his nose. “You won’t leave my side.”

Baekhyun only agreed to go based on those two statements, but this marked the first day he had left his apartment since that cursed day. Sehun had to go to his classes, and his dance practise, but the younger came to Baekhyun’s apartment soon after to find Baekhyun sitting on his sofa ready to go. 

Since the incident, Baekhyun had thrown away many of the clothes which were over sexualised, this time he had dressed himself in a burgundy turtleneck, which was under a black hoodie (which was definitely Sehun’s as it was oversized), paired a pair of black jeans and vans. Sehun’s outfits was as he always dressed: those jeans he always kept on his floor, and a grey nike hoodie which Baekhyun hasn’t stolen yet. 

They were hand in hand when Baekhyun stepped out of his apartment for the first time, fear physically shook his body but, Sehun was there, so it made it somewhat okay. They continued to Sehun’s car, which had made a permanent stay most days in Baekhyun’s parking spot, and headed to the pizza store which felt like forever away. 

One foot in the door, and Baekhyun was already attacked... with a hug? His instant reaction was to flinch and close his eyes, his hand gripping hardly on Sehun’s, but once he heard the others voice everything calmed down inside his head.

“You’re here!”, Minseok cheered happily, “I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and hugged back, finally letting go of Sehun’s hand. It felt odd hugging someone around his height, as Sehun was the only person he ever hugged, but it felt like a good odd.

Minseok sat them in their usual booth, and the nostalgia of only a few months had hit Baekhyun like a truck. The smell of the pizza, the eighties music which played on repeat, the paper milkshake straws which always went kind of soft in their drinks. He missed this.

After waiting twenty minute, Minseok rushed to their table, “I’m sorry guys about the service being so slow today”, He huffed out. “We are running low on staff-”

“Are you employing?”, Sehun eagerly asked.

“Yeah”, Minseok pouted, “But no one is applying.”

“Baekhyun needs a job”, As the words come out of Sehun’s mouth, the elders eyes widened, along with his mouth in shock.

“Wait really?”, The conversation about Baekhyun continued without Baekhyun speaking a word.

“Wait- I mean I want a new job”, He butted in, “But i don’t know if i’ll be any good at this job.”

“Nonsense! I’ll talk to my manager and i’ll see what i can do!”, Minseok said, smiling to the both of them and Baekhyun became convinced he wasn’t the oldest out of the three. After taking their order, he left and Baekhyun could already feel the dancer’s eyes on him.

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, he was equally excited as Sehun was, but the fear also factored into his emotions, customers from his old job could factor into his new one, and he wouldn’t be able to control what would happen, it wouldn’t be- 

“Safe, You’ll be safe here with Minseok, baby”, Sehun said as if he could read Baekhyun’s thoughts just by the look on his face. “You’ll make new friends here too, with other co-workers.”

“I know”, The elder sighed, holding onto the others hand. “But it’s not you.”

“I would ask if you could work in the flower shop but we’ve already got enough staff as it is”, Sehun smiled, “And how would I be able to work with you around? I’d constantly just want to hold your hand and tell you how cute you are.”

Baekhyun blushed and let go of the others hand to cover his face, “You shut your cute mouth.”

“I think you should go for this Baekhyun.”

“I will do”, Baekhyun moved his hands back into Sehun’s hold. He knew it was the right thing to do, applying for this job meant he didn’t have to live off his savings anymore, and living off his savings hasn’t been good for his future at all. It’s only a small job but, If he gets this, it’s a chance of having a normal life, a life he didn’t realised he wanted till he met Sehun. 

"I'm excited for you", The smile on Sehun’s face does not fade, beaming like the sun, or a light, or something bright, Baekhyun couldn’t think of anything to compare because he was too distracted.

After their meal, and the short but long journey home, the pair found themselves cuddled on the sofa, yet again having a movie marathon with popcorn and fizzy drink, which Baekhyun says is unhealthy, but Sehun says it’s comfort food. 

Baekhyun was close to dozing off on Sehun’s chest when his phone went off in his pocket. 

Minseok: Hey bud!! my manager said he will work or a trial day for you!

Baekhyun gasped, and Sehun gave him a look of confusion, so he simply turned his phone around and showed the younger. 

“Yay!”, Sehun smiled, instantly standing up and picking the smaller, spinning them around. Nothing could comprehend the broken boy to feel so mended by a boy with a broken past, just like him. Baekhyun would never imagine this feeling in this heart ever to exist, yet, it simply did. 

“It’s just a trial”, Baekhyun said as they’d finished spinning, his legs wrapped comfortably around the others waist as Sehun stood up. “I might not get it.”

“But baby~”, He cooed, “That trial could mean you looking super cute in that uniform.”

The pair both laughed as Sehun let go of Baekhyun, the elder placing his feet on the floor. Sehun leant down to kiss the smaller’s forehead, which made the warm feeling in Baekhyun’s heart turn up by another thousand degrees. 

“Sehun”, The boys stood opposite each other, finding peace in a world as cruel as they lived in. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Finding peace in the cruel lives they had both lived.

"For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! i’m going to try to post another chapter tonight!!
> 
> Are you guys enjoying this?


	12. Love deepens.

Baekhyun was stood next to Minseok, learning the acronyms for the menu at his trial, when he spotted he spotted a suspicious looking guy with a snapback and black sunglasses, brown hair peeking from the cap. The customer held his menu high above his face, as if he was hiding something. 

At first, Baekhyun was alarmed, immediately wanting to hide behind Minseok as the mysterious customer flagged him down. Cautiously, he walked towards him, his hands tightly gripped against each other. 

"Hi sir, How can I help you today?", He asked, his voice a little shaky but his smile did not falter. 

The menu was placed down, and a familiar pair of lips were in sight, which were covered by a finger as the customer made a shushing noise. 

"Don't be scared", Sehun said as he quickly took the sunglasses off, "I'm playing spy."

"Oh my god", Baekhyun's stressed left his body, the grip on his hands loosening on the fingers which had turned white. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry", Sehun tried not to smile, but couldn't resist once he saw the omg present on Baekhyun's face. "Go work! I'll be here."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and began to walk away, turning away for a short moment to blow a kiss to Sehun who pretend to catch it.

"Woah", Minseok sighed. "I wish I loved someone like that."

"I don't love him!", Baekhyun panicked, "I like him, a lot, but i can't love him."

Baekhyun sighed and leant his back against the wall they were standing by, Minseok copying him. "Why not?"

"I can't love him", Baekhyun fiddled with the apron, which was apart of the uniform. "I don't think i'm capable of loving him yet."

"It'll come in time", Minseok bumped into the others side jokingly, "You guys were made for each other."

The shift continued, and it wasn't as scary as he had anticipated it to be, especially with how kind the manager was, and how welcoming Minseok made him feel. Time flew and Baekhyun didn't realise his trial was over, till Minseok had undid his apron and told him to leave before he gets dragged into doing rush hour at work. 

With that, Baekhyun changed out of his black polo shirt, and black skinny jeans, and changed into a pair of dungarees Sehun had bought him, and a wool sweatshirt underneath. 

"You did amazing!", Sehun said as Baekhyun walked out the entrance door, meeting the younger who presented the biggest smile.

"I almost dropped your pizza on your lap", Baekhyun sighed, leaning into the other side as Sehun held his hand out.

"That's only because you were distracted by my amazing looks", Baekhyun laughed as Sehun spoke, "... Right?"

"If you say so", Baekhyun teases Sehun, the other beginning to chase him until they reached Sehun's car. Once they were inside, and their seatbelts on, Sehun joined their inside hands together as he began to drive.

"Hyunnie", Sehun spoke over the sound track of Moana they had playing in the car, which the other was singing to softly. "Would you like to come to my dance practise? I know it could be boring but-"

Baekhyun smiled in excitement and squeezed the others hand, "I've been waiting forever to see you dance."

After the long wait, Baekhyun had finally been given the chance to see Sehun dance. Although he had to wait till the next day, he was bouncing off the walls with excitement once he entered the dance studio where Sehun practised.

As he entered, there were a few familiar faces, Jongin, Taemin, and Minseok, but there was two he did not recognise. Jongin smiled at the other as he walked in, but like true friends, Minseok and Taemin ran towards Baekhyun and almost knocked him over as they had hugged him so hard.

"You've been gone forever!", Taemin pinched Baekhyun's cheek, which kind of stung, but Baekhyun was happy enough to take this sort of pain. "You can't ever go away again!"

"Yeah!", Minseok poked his nose, "Even though I saw you yesterday... You have to reply to my messages quickly!"

As the session began, Baekhyun sat happily at the front where the mirrors laid against the wall, watching with amazement as the group began to practised. He learnt that the other two boys were called Zitao and Luhan, and they seemed nice as on their break they both offered Baekhyun part of their snacks. 

On their final run through of the dance, Baekhyun stood and clapped with excitement, he never imagined to see something so amazing come with so much ease. They all thanked him, telling him to come sit in their circle as they began their team talk, or lunch break as Sehun called it. 

The team talked about random topics, including Baekhyun's lack of dance skills as he had two left feet, and Minseok's new hair colour. Midway through the conversation, Baekhyun received a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown: Hi it’s Junmyeon, you met me yesterday at the trial. We are interesting in hiring you, So please let us know if you are still interested.

Baekhyun turned to Sehun and smiled with the biggest grin he could give, “Sehunnie, I got the job.”

“Wait”, Sehun’s smile matched Baekhyun’s. “Really?”

Baekhyun could only nod before Sehun tackled him with a hug, but falling backwards on to the floor as he shouted with happiness.

“What’s happening?”, Zitao asked, looking at the pair confused.

Sehun quickly sat up and shouted, “He got the job at the pizza place!”, before leaning back down to kiss all over Baekhyun’s face, without even being embarrassed by being in front of his friends. The others cheered in happiness, Minseok jumped upon the pair just because he likes cuddles. 

“Does this mean no more-”

“No”, Baekhyun stopped Jongin before he could finish, because he was too happy to hear the words that haunt him in his sleep. 

“YAY!”, Minseok cheered with happiness, still clinging onto Baekhyun’s side despite the fact that they were meant to have finished cuddling a minute ago. “I get to work with you!”

Once everyone had finished their lunch, and congratulating Baekhyun, they decided to dance for another hour to ‘make themselves better’, which Baekhyun couldn’t believe. 

“What are you practicing for?”, He asked, because he was sure there had to be a reason why they wanted to be better. 

“We have a competition after winter”, Luhan said as he took off his hoodie.

“It’s better to start practising earlier, than be late and suck”, Jongin added.

“Well, you guys don’t suck”, Baekhyun said as he moved back to his spot by the mirror, “Facts are facts.”

Before he music started, Sehun ran forward to kiss the boy’s forehead, which came with a lot of shouts consisting of ‘Gross, guys’, ‘Keep it PG there are children watching!’, and a loud ‘Awh!’ from Minseok. 

So once again, the dancing began, and Baekhyun’s eyes stayed focused on his Sehun the whole time. The way his body moved, the way the sweat ran down his forehead, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he couldn’t quite catch the moves of the new section of the dance, everything, was so flawless to Baekhyun. 

Even when the boys had finished dancing, and Sehun was laying on the floor panting, Baekhyun could not locate one single imperfection about Sehun. 

The group began to pack away their things, Sehun grabbed his sports bag and swung it over his shoulders, heading towards Baekhyun with a smile. 

“Hey baby”, Sehun spoke as he held his hand out to help Baekhyun stand up. “You ready to go?”

Baekhyun nodded and stood up, intertwining their hands together as he looked up to Sehun. 

“Do you know how cute you are?”, Sehun asked, which warned a gagging noise from the corner, where Taemin and Jongin stood. 

“Shut up and keep your gay to your bedrooms”, Jongin spoke with a smirk so the boys knew he was joking. “Like we do.”

“If Jongin had the chance, he’d make me hold his ass all the time-”

“Oh my god”, Jongin’s face turned red, which Baekhyun and Sehun laughed to. “Don’t say that ever again.”

“Watch me”, Taemin joked, poking the others stomach as Baekhyun and Sehun left the building, Jongin in a fit of laughter from the other knowing exactly where to tickle him. 

“You know what?”, Jongin said once the boys were out the door. “I like Baekhyun.”

“It’s about time”, Taemin flicked him, “He’s been nothing but good to Sehunnie.”

“Are you sure?”, Jongin countered him, picking up his dance bag.

“I’m 100% sure”, Taemin sounded sure of himself. “He’s never done anything to deliberately hurt our baby, so don’t even think about being mean to our baby’s baby anymore.”

“You’re lucky I love you”, Jongin said after a moment of silence. 

“You are very lucky”, Taemin winked, holding onto Jongin’s waist and pulling him closer to kiss his lips softly. “I love you”. 

“I love you too”, Jongin rolled his eyes, despite the smile, and small blush, present on his face. “Now, let’s going.”

Taemin took his own hand and placed it on Jongin’s hip as they began to walk out, bringing him closer to his side. “If Sehun is sleeping round Baekhyun’s house tonight, Can we fuck in your bed tonight? My sheets are still in the wash from last night.”

“Stop!”, Jongin groaned, “You’re talking to loudly.”

“I still can’t believe everyone thinks you top me when you act like this”, Taemin laughed, to which Jongin punched his side. 

“SHUT UP!”, He walked ahead of Taemin, to which Taemin laughed more to. What Jongin didn’t know was that Taemin now had a great view of his butt, which he adored. “I told you I don’t like talking about it in public.”

“You secretly do”, Taemin countered him again. 

“Yeah”, Jongin turned around, smiling to Taemin with a weak smile, a weak smile for his boyfriend who made him weak. “Only secretly.”

Taemin caught up to Jongin and held onto his hand, kissing his cheek before they walked out the dance studio together, smiling happily to each other. Despite the fact they weren’t your average couple, they wouldn’t change anything about each other. Yes, Taemin sometimes couldn’t handle Jongin’s short temper, and Jongin didn’t understand Taemin’s ability to speak honestly at all times, but people say once you’re in love, it makes you blind, and those negatives which are held in a relationships turn into the most positive parts of a relationships. 

“Come on!”, Sehun shouted from his car, his head poking out the window as the others reached the car park . “I can’t wait forever while you guys suck each other’s faces off.”

“Shut up Sehun”, Jongin shouted back, which made Taemin laugh. The negatives definitely turned into positives, and Taemin’s love only deepened for the boy who was... reaching through the car window to strangle his best friend-

“JONGIN DONT DO THAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i’d add some POV to see some TaeKai for a bit!! i hope you enjoyed!


	13. Fake Christmas.

It wasn’t long before christmas came, and Baekhyun began to wonder why he didn’t celebrate it anymore. The boy loved everything about it, the decorations , the food, the christmas tree. If he thought hard enough, the last time he celebrated christmas was the year before he became a prostitute- a rent boy, and he was alone. His hear had ached for physical contact, just for someone to hold him and tell him it’s okay on the cold winters nights, or someone to hold his hand while they walked down the streets when the snow was falling down. 

Baekhyun had supposed he had cut christmas out of his life because it’s about family, and love, and happiness, and all three, he drew zilch. Even before his dad died, they never got along, his mother had disappeared long before he could remember her, and since he had no siblings, christmas has never felt like a happy holiday, but a reminder to his loneliness. 

This year was different though, because Sehun had asked if they could decorate his apartment, and buy a christmas tree together. Although they wouldn’t be spending Christmas together as Sehun had to visit his family, Sehun wanted to spend fake Christmas with Baekhyun, a holiday that he had made up. 

So from this, Baekhyun’s apartment found space for a synthetic christmas tree which Baekhyun and Sehun decorated together, and room for christmas presents underneath it.

The pair had decided to spend their fake christmas as any normal couple would do, beginning by being cuddled in bed, accompanied by small talk and matching christmas pyjamas, then a hand held walk to the living room where the small pile of christmas presents laid. 

“Sit down baby”, Sehun had hummed after, tucking a blanket round Baekhyun as he sat down. Baekhyun’s eyes followed the other as he put a christmas movie on which they had seen a hundred times; home alone. Then, he collected three presents wrapped in red paper from under the christmas tree and put them beside Baekhyun, and after he collected the last three wrapped in green to put on his own side. The two dorks knew they would get confused on who’s present is who’s, so they colour coded it so Baekhyun’s presents were wrapped in red, and Sehun’s were in green. 

The dancer made them both a chocolate with marshmallows before sitting down, passing it to the other. If he wasn’t so excited, maybe Baekhyun would’ve drunk a bit slower, but after gulping the whole drink down in one, he excitedly spoke, “I’m ready!”

Sehun could only laugh at the eagerness of his baby, placing his half drunk hot chocolate on the table stand beside the sofa, then passing the first present to Baekhyun. 

“It looks small, but i hope you like it”, Sehun says with a hint of nervousness, but once Baekhyun joins their hands together, his smile perks up again. Inside the small wrapped present, was a box, and once Baekhyun had opened that, it revealed a necklace with a plain silver ‘S’ charm hanging from the bottom. 

“I love it”, Baekhyun instantly said as he tried to put it on, gaining help from Sehun soon after but eventually they got it on around his neck, and it looked beautiful. “Thank you Sehun.”

Baekhyun had decided to give his most important present last, so firstly, he handed a big box wrapped in red. “If you don’t like them, I can take them back-”

“If you bought if for me, i’m already grateful”, Sehun said as he began to open it, inside laid three nike hoodies, one burgundy, one navy blue, and one dark grey. 

“Since i steal all your hoodies”, Baekhyun kissed the others cheek. “I wanted to buy you some more.”

“So you have something to steal again?”, Sehun questioned with a small laugh. 

“Exactly”, Baekhyun joined in with Sehun’s laughter. The boys continued to open presents until the last, and most worrying present was held in Sehun’s hand. “If you don’t want to, It’s fine, but be nice because i have feelings.”

Sehun tilted his head in confusion, but noticing the worry on Baekhyun’s face, he smiled to the other. “I don’t care what it is Hyunnie, spending fake christmas with you is enough to make me the happiest guy alive.”

Baekhyun’s face stayed tense as the other opened the small box slowly, revealing a key on the inside.

“Wait, Really?”, Sehun spoke in shock, Baekhyun’s head dropping to look at his hands. 

“Yeah- I-I know it’s really early to move in- So if you don’t want to-”

“No, Baekhyun, this is so amazing. Of course i’ll move in with you”, Sehun spoke, which dropped the worry stored in Baekhyun’s heart, and was filled with rejoice instead. 

Baekhyun leant forward to kiss the others lips softly, which didn’t happen too often, but Baekhyun felt like it was necessary for this celebration. They kissed softly until Sehun suddenly stopped, Confusion present on Baekhyun’s face as the other said, “I just realised- fuck!”

“Sehun what’s wrong?”, Baekhyun worriedly asked as the other stood up in front of him, “Did i do something wrong?”

"Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie, dummy, dork and everything else I call you, although we act as a couple, and kiss like a couple and what not, I never properly asked you, did I?"

"I don't understand", Baekhyun pouted.

"Will you be my boyfriend?", The boy’s voice sounded nervous, but was hidden behind a bright smile. The tension released from Baekhyun again as he nodded happily.

"Of course you dumb ass, now come kiss me", Baekhyun said and Sehun complies, joining their lips together softly. Usually, the pair never kissed more than ‘soft making out’ which is what Baekhyun called it as he didn’t want to take it too far. And this time they were taking it too far and suddenly, Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. He felt himself freeze, and his lungs felt like they couldn’t operate. “Sehun- I can’t-”

Sehun opened his eyes and looked down to the blonde and turned white, Fear in his eyes, “I’m so sorry Baekhyun.”

“It’s not you”, Baekhyun felt embarrassed, leaning into the others chest to hide himself. “I’m sorry i can’t go any further yet-”

“Don’t ever say sorry for that”, Sehun cuddled him close to his chest, a reassuring and large hand rubbing Baekhyun’s back with comfort. "We won't do anything you don't want to."

"I want to”, Baekhyun spoke into the others chest, “I'm just- scared"

"I promise you now”, He kissed the worried boy’s forehead. “I'll never hurt you, I'll never do anything to make you uncomfortable or make you do anything you don't want to do. We can stop now and just watch a couple Christmas movies if you want?"

A nod was Baekhyun’s only reply, to which Sehun laid them both down on the sofa comfortably, Baekhyun laying on his chest, and Sehun’s hand fiddling with the strands of dyed blonde hair. Being like this felt so comfortable and comforting to Baekhyun, and he hoped he wasn’t being too selfish when it came to his feelings. Sehun said he understood but Baekhyun kept wondering if the other would leave him if he couldn’t handle Baekhyun’s stress and anxiety anymore.

So, Baekhyun treasured these moments, the moments where the world has gone quiet and the only noise which can be heard is the movie, and Sehun’s small snores. His hand was still rested in Baekhyun’s hair, the other around his waist, when Sehun had fallen asleep. This was Baekhyun’s queue to fall asleep too because there was nothing he loved more than cuddling into his now, after a long await, boyfriend. 

Sehun was his boyfriend? Baekhyun was sure if he had met himself from a year ago, his past self would simply laugh at Baekhyun and tell him to grow up because relationships never last. Part of that self still resides in Baekhyun, when his anxiety tells him he’s too low for Sehun, and when he thinks he’s nothing more than an ex-prostitute, now a low-life pizza worker. He thinks so lowly of himself, but Sehun appears and reminds him that it’s not true. 

The sound of the final scene in Home Alone echoes in their apartment as Baekhyun falls sound asleep, a small smile etched onto his lips. Peace and calmness never felt available for a kid like Baekhyun, but here he was, living a life he could only dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short!!


	14. I love you.

It's surprising how a few months had changed their apartment drastically. Once Sehun had moved in, an immediate plan of decorating had taken place to achieve Sehun's dream home. From memory, Baekhyun had written down all the things Sehun had spoken about that one time in the flower shop, the russet orange bedroom, and the dance studio, he had to make it come true. 

A weekend had arose where Jongin and Sehun had to Jongin's parents at home, so the elder instantly contacted Minseok and Taemin, his new found best friends, to help him decorate their apartment. 

As soon as Sehun had left, Taemin and Minseok were at his front door with their painting supplies. 

"We are ready for Operation: Nice house!", Minseok said happily, to which Taemin rolled his eyes to.

"No, it's called Operation: Decoration", Taemin walked in, hugging Baekhyun. "It rhymes, so my one wins."

The pair argued until Baekhyun said, "Its called Operation: Nice House Decoration! are you happy now?"

The pair stopped, smiling at Baekhyun as he spoke. Although the pair were already best friends, adding Baekhyun into the equation had made the friendship so much smoother and happier, there were fewer arguments since Baekhyun could find a happy medium for most things. 

"Okay, So we are starting with the living room, Sehun said he wants a dark teal living room, with navy and white decor. I went out and already bought these things so we won't have to do that, all we have to do is paint and decorate", Baekhyun began, "The bedroom is gonna be a russet orange colour, since he thinks the sun will reflect nicely and make the room warm. Lastly, the spare bedroom we are going to hang some mirrors up so Sehun has a small place to dance. It's not too big but i'm sure he will enjoy it."

"You really put a lot of effort into this", Minseok said, looking at Baekhyun who was surrounded by bags upon bags of things for their new home. 

"I want Sehun to feel happy here", Baekhyun's hand came to fiddle with the charm on his necklace, which had become a nervous habit of his now. "This is his home too."

From that, they began their work, painting the living room which took longer than expected, which made Baekhyun worry if they would finish in time, but luckily his best friends were committed to stay over and continue painting through the night. At about two in the morning, they began to paint the bedroom, whilst Baekhyun decorated the living room with Navy pillows on the white sofa, and small decorations around the room which littered the bookcases, the table and the TV stand. He also painted the old Piano which he never played, until Sehun encouraged him to begin again. Sehun also encouraged him to put an Ad in the newspapers and online about being a Piano teacher, and alongside of working in the pizza store, he works as a piano teacher for a few kids during the week. 

For the first time, his white box of an apartment, had turned into a warm place he could call a home. He had now placed a frame with a picture him and Sehun over the hole he had punched into the wall. The floor by the front door, which had been marked with burn marks due to Baekhyun cigarettes, had been scrubbed and a rug had been placed over it. 

Once he entered the bedroom, he found the walls fully painted, and the two boys asleep on the floor. Without hesitation, Baekhyun found his spare blanket and wrapped them up, so they wouldn't be cold. Despite the fact they were midway through spring, he didn't want his best friends to catch a cold. 

He too fell asleep, except on he sofa in the living room, waking up when he heard Taemin shouting at Minseok for over cooking the eggs. With that, he sat up and looked towards his kitchen to find them both cooking breakfast. 

"Please don't make a mess", Baekhyun pouted as he stood up, leaning into Minseok for a hug because he was extra clingy when he was tired. "We already have a lot to do today."

"We aren't!", Minseok was quick to defend himself. "We are making breakfast."

After Taemin had cooked breakfast for all three boys, they ate as quickly as they could as Sehun was supposed to be back that evening, and Baekhyun was convinced they still had plenty to do. As Baekhyun began to decorate the bedroom, and change the bed sheets, the two dancers began to drill the large mirrors onto the wall in the dance room. 

Baekhyun was dreading to head a sudden smash come from the other room, since the other boys were very clumsy, yet it never came. 

"Baekhyun!", Taemin shouted. "Come here!"

With that, Baekhyun rushed into the dance room to find the mirrors aligned perfectly on the wall, it truly looking like a little dance studio. 

"It's amazing", He smiled with joy, hugging the other two happily. "Thank you so much for helping."

"That's what friends are for dummy", Taemin ruffled his hair. "Minseok and I have to leave now because we don't wanna be here when a certain someone arrives."

The boys all laughed together, and after a while, they said their goodbyes and Baekhyun was left alone. 

By this point, there was only a few things left to do: Tidy the house so it looked brand new, make the bed, buy some groceries and lastly, wait for Sehun to come home. Baekhyun busied himself with these tasks, and just as he was packing away the groceries, he heard the front door open. 

As quickly as he could, Baekhyun ran to the front door and shouted, "Surpise!"

The shock on Sehun's face was perfection, his eyes travelling around the room to take everything in. "Baekhyun, i don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything!", Baekhyun said happily, taking the boy's hand as he began to walk around the apartment. "Let me show you."

He gave Sehun a small tour around their home, and once reaching the dance room, Sehun let out a few tears. 

"what's wrong?", Baekhyun asked, turning round to face Sehun.

"I'm just-", Sehun cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too", Baekhyun smiled up to Sehun, leaning on his toes to kiss the others lips softly. Kissing had become more natural for the pair, Baekhyun's fears had slowly slipped away by the caring behaviour of Sehun. 

Sehun's hand moved their way around Baekhyun's waist, "Let's dance."

"But there's no music."

"You can sing."

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the others neck, resting his head on the other upper chest. The pair slowly swayed as Baekhyun hummed the words of 'Better together' by Jack Johnson. It was peaceful, Baekhyun closed his eyes and let himself feel the peace he always felt when he was in Sehun's arms. 

"You know I told you I felt like I was dancing, for the sake of dancing?", Sehun asked, Kissing the top of Baekhyun's after the smaller nodded. "I don't feel like that anymore. I get the feeling in my heart that i used to, But I only get the feeling when I know you're watching. At the dance competition after christmas, I saw you in the audience, and I felt my heart come alive again, I felt like I needed dance again."

Baekhyun kissed the others neck softly, because he was unable to find words to reply back with. Sehun's nose nudged the side of Baekhyun's jaw, making the smaller look up, to which the elder join their lips together. His hands lifted Baekhyun slowly off the floor, the Pianist's legs wrapping around the others waist as Sehun walked them towards the bedroom. 

As Sehun laid Baekhyun down on the bed, the sunset ran through the window and reflected strands of orange and yellow across the walls, and onto the white sheets of their bed. Baekhyun laid looking up to Sehun, the sun reflecting against his skin, making the smaller look so sun kissed and perfect, so different to what he used to look like.

"You look amazing", Sehun hummed as he leant down to kiss Baekhyun's lips softly, smiling between each kiss. 

"The room looks perfect", Baekhyun replied. "You were right about the walls, and the sun."

Baekhyun joined their lips together, it following with a more longer kiss than usual, more lip biting than usual, and less pieces of clothing on as time went on than usual. Baekhyun was ready, even when Sehun sat up to look up at Baekhyun to confirm, no worries flooded into him like they used to.

"Baekhyun", Sehun cupped the others cheeks in his hands. "Can I make love to you?"

That little naive boy that Baekhyun knew in September was still present inside Sehun, the innocent mindset never changed, despite all they have been through. No one had ever asked to make love to him, it seem absurd until the words came out of Sehun's mouth, and Baekhyun knee from that point, he never wanted anyone else but Sehun.

What Baekhyun didn't realise was that the tears began to fall down the smaller's cheeks, Sehun instantly wiping them, "Im sorry baby, i didn't mean to-"

"Happy tears", He giggled through the tears, "They're happy tears. Of course I will make love to you."

Baekhyun had leant up to kiss Sehun's lips, and they continued the same way before, except, it didn't at all. Sehun had changed the positions, Baekhyun was now on top, between Sehun's legs as they kissed each other softly. It was different to any time they had done... this before, Baekhyun did not feel Sehun fighting for any power like he had done before, Sehun was following Baekhyun's lead. 

"Hyunnie", Sehun mumbled against the others lips, "I want you tonight."

It took Baekhyun a second to understand what Sehun was asking, but once he realised, he nodded and kissed the others forehead, "And you can have me."

"You'll be able to stop whenever you want to", Sehun spoke between kisses. "I want our first time to be like this."

"It's not our first time, Silly", Baekhyun giggled as he looked down to Sehun. 

"It is, it's our first time together as a couple", Sehun sounded childish, but Baekhyun wouldn't change him for the world. "I wanted us to be like this for the first time, and I knew it might hurt because i've never had anyone... up there, but I asked Jongin and he said i should stretch myself, So i've been doing that."

"Really?", Baekhyun felt oddly touched that Sehun had been going out of his way to make their first time as comfortable as it could be for him. "You're too perfect Sehun, what would I do without you?"

"What would I do without you?", Sehun repeated, laying down and bringing Baekhyun down with him. 

What followed, was the most peaceful and beautiful thing Baekhyun had ever been apart of. It was not rushed, and they didn't have to hide from anyone. They were in the peace of their own home, not a hotel where Baekhyun would get left at the end, surrounded by some note bills. The way the sun shone through the window against Sehun's skin, against the sweat which ran down the others forehead, it was blissful. 

He never knew what making love would be like until he finally did it, with the person who he was destined to be with. 

Once they finally both came, Baekhyun played the role that Sehun always took. He stood and headed to the bathroom, finding a flannel to bring back to sehun and clean him up, bringing him a new pair of warm clothes. He dressed himself in one of Sehun's hoodies, and climbed back into bed with him, cuddling Sehun into his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

"I thought it would be a one time thing", Sehun spoke tiredly against the others chest, "But... we should switch from now on."

"Did you like it?", Baekhyun spoke with a giggle, playing with the healthy hair of Sehun, which he was still envious of.

"How could I not?", Sehun mumbled, "You're so perfect, You're perfect Baekhyun."

They laid in silence, and thoughts flooded Baekhyun's mind as they always did, but, it was good thoughts. Baekhyun always felt like he was just existing in this busy world, another lost soul which was bound to the ground of the earth. He never felt welcomed anywhere, till now, he never had friends, till now, and, he never felt love. Till now. He felt like he was living, and living felt like he was finally breathing after holding his breath for so long. He felt alive. 

It wasn't the most glamorous life he led, but, he wouldn't change it for a thing. This moment, holding Sehun in his arms, you could never offer him enough money to trade for this moment. Baekhyun never realised he was longing for his Sehun to finally come and rescue him from his fixation on loneliness and sadness, his obsession with pushing others away and existing. Sehun taught him what is like to feel something, Sehun taught him that chests were not made to inhale, and exhale puffs of grey smoke. They were made to hold butterflies in his chest before they went on dates as if it was still their first, to feel warm with happiness when he met with friends and laughed too hard, and to hold his heart, which Baekhyun learnt it was made for Sehun. 

As Sehun laid on his chest now, he felt himself go blind with tenderness. This moment, changed his life forever, no, this boy, changed his life forever.

"Sehun", Baekhyun spoke, which made Sehun look up and join their eyes together. At first Baekhyun just smiled, taking in every detail on Sehun's face, like he had done since the day he discovered his silly theory about 'Touch' and 'Separate'. 

"Mhm?", Sehun hummed, his eyes fluttering open, and closed, looking so peaceful. 

"I love you."

In his mind, many months ago, Love was a word simply to laugh at, a word he could only scoff at. At the age of twenty four, a month away from being twenty five, Baekhyun found love, love which was as innocent as anything Baekhyun could think of. 

"Wait- really?", Sehun sat up, looking down at Baekhyun with shock. 

"Yeah", Baekhyun smiled with glee to his boyfriend, the others smile the biggest he has ever seen it. "I do, I really love you."

"I love you too", Their lips joined, both leaning away to giggle at the silliness of it all, especially as they were unable to kiss properly as the pair couldn't keep the smile tame on their faces for a short moment. 

At Twenty Four, Baekhyun was sure he had seeen what life had to offer. Sex, smoking, money, existing. Nothing much really mattered except those four things, till coincidence had drawn him to Sehun, or maybe the fate of a rusty car picking him up from a curb.

Coincidence had drawn the blonde and the dancer together, but fate kept them together, wrapped in the white blanket in their sunset room, a thousand worlds away from the one they lived on in each other’s arms, safe from the things that used to haunt Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic which is a year old is finally finished!!! I really hope everyone enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’ve had this archived in my phone for almost a year now!! would you believe hehe.
> 
> It’s not the best thing i’ve written but i know i can’t develop it anymore as i have bigger projects i want to work on!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!


End file.
